Mejores Decisiones, Un Mejor Destino
by Ozz Forerunner 92
Summary: La relación de Rei y Hisashi comenzó un año antes a la historia original, Takashi Komuro lo descubrió de la peor manera. Teniendo el corazón roto y sintiéndose traicionado, decidirá cambiar su forma de ser y para eso contará con aliados que lo ayudarán a convertirse en una persona totalmente diferente. Una persona al que Rei nunca vio y jamás llegó apreciar como debería ser.
1. PROLOGO

MEJORES DESICIONES, UN MEJOR CAMINO

SUMMARY

Qué pasaría si la relación de Rei y Hisashi se hubiera dado un año antes a la historia original, Takashi lo descubriría de la peor manera, pero una mano amiga lo ayudara a sobre salir de la depresión de la cual estaba, a partir de ahí la situación cambiara a favor de Takashi que tomara la decisión de cambiar su forma de ser para convertirse en una persona que estará más que preparada para el inevitable Día Z: (La Pandemia Zombi).

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es.

* * *

*PROLOGO*

Nos centramos en un día lluvioso en la ciudad de Tokio, esta se dejaba llevar por las suaves brisas de viento, pero con la lluvia de por medio, solo complicaba un poco el transito público, por lo que la mayoría de los negocios que se establecían al intemperie tenían que cerrar y no solo eso, también los locales que están ubicados en los mercados de los suburbios, también se veían en la misma necesidad por la inesperada condición climática. La gente llegaba a opinar que se trataba de un tifón de los que normalmente ocurren en épocas de intensa lluvias, pero no era para tanto, el tifón era de mínima escala.

Pero eso no es lo importante, porque en un pequeño parque que no estaba tan lejos de la academia Fujimi, más específicamente en el corazón de dicho parque se hallaba un árbol muy frondoso que debajo de él, se hallaba una persona tirada en el suelo completamente encharcado debido al estrecho espacio que había en las raíces del árbol y el mismo cuerpo de dicha persona.

Esta persona al parecer se podía a suponer que era un adolescente del sexo masculino que no llegaba a cruzar los 17 años, concreta mente aun poseía los 16 años, pero estaba a meses de cumplir los 17 años, daba la sensación que estaba durmiendo puesto que una pequeña porción de su cabello tapaba sus ojos, pero en realidad él estaba despierto y completamente consiente de que si estaba ahí por más tiempo, pescaría un refriado para recordar toda una semana. Pero en fin eso al parecer no le importaba.

El aspecto de este adolescente, era de cabellos de un tono castaño oscuro, piel algo bronceada, pero con las condiciones climáticas estaba pálido, sus ojos por lo que se llegaba a notar entre sus mechones de cabellos eran de color castaño claro, su ropa consistía en el modelo de uniforme escolar de la academia Fujimi, que eran una campera de manga larga y pantalones oscuros, el llevaba unas *zapatillas* de color blanco, y la campera ya mencionada lo tenía abierto dejando ver que llevaba una* remera* de color roja.

Este joven adolescente respondía al nombre Takashi Komuro, del primer año de la Academia Fujimi. La razón por la cual estaba ahí, en ese momento pese a la condición climática, era simple pero a la vez no, el joven tenía el corazón roto, por eso tenía los ojos rojos que era por tener un tiempo llorando.

Llego un momento en que este muchacho empezó a delirar con los sucesos ocurridos, que hace poco había experimentado.

Este joven tiene su historia, que empezó desde su infancia el cual estaba marcada por una promesa infantil, el cual él llegó a considerar importante.

Esa promesa consistía en la inocente unión de meñiques con una niña que respondía al nombre de Rei Miyamoto, esta promesa era en términos simples, una propuesta de matrimonio, cuando llegaran a la edad de una persona adulta, ellos se casarían.

Esto al parecer si se llegaría a concretar, el joven pese que no lo mostraba debido a su recurrente seriedad, estaba feliz, el observaba detenidamente el crecimiento de la joven Rei, su transcurso desde la niñez hasta la actual adolescencia, esta joven, sin lugar a dudas llego a destacar de buena belleza física, el joven Takashi estaba enamorado de la bella flor en la que se había convertido Rei, aun cuando la joven Rei era mayor que el por una año, al parecer a Takashi no le importaba, el visualizaba a su adorada Rei con vestido de novia en el altar y diciendo el "si acepto".

Rei Miyamoto era una joven de destacada figura curvilínea, poseía unos cabellos castaños de un tono suave, de ojos que eran del mismo color que su cabello, adornado de largas y delineadas pestañas y un tono de piel entre bronceado y pálido, mas definido de un tono crema que al parecer la joven llevaba un minucioso cuidado a ella. Posee un tamaño de busto del cual ella está orgullosa por lo cual le infla un poco su ego personal. Y por último, se caracteriza por tener unas increíbles piernas, definidas y demostrando que posee agilidad y marcada resistencia en ellas debido al club de soujutsu(arte marcial con báculo o lanza) al que pertenece.

En cuanto a la personalidad, ella se mostraba hacia la gente como una tierna, amable y gentil persona. Pero lamentablemente para él, se mostraba totalmente opuesto, se comportaba seca, agria, y hasta furiosa por un acto que el mismo desconocía.

Ocurrió por un suceso en el cual estaba involucrado el padre de Rei, que era un oficial de policía que se encontraba investigando un caso que comprometía a un político candidato al gabinete nacional, este político era Ichiro Shido, que se llegaba a conocer como una persona importante en Japón, pero el detalle era que este político tenía un hijo que tenía funciones como docente en la academia Fujimi, este docente se conocía como Koichi Shido, una persona amable según a la vista de la mayoría del cuerpo docente e incluso estudiantil de dicha academia.

Pero el lado de la moneda que nadie notaba de esta persona, es que poseía una manipuladora y cruel personalidad. El hecho, es que esta persona se vio la necesidad de cumplir con la amenaza que demandaba su padre, para demostrar hasta dónde puede llegar el político para mantener advertido y alejado al oficial Miyamoto.

Esa amenaza consistía en perjudicar a Rei, y tuvo que pagar con las consecuencias retrasándola un año en la academia. Los sucesos que hayan ocurrido más internamente solo lo conocen Rei y su propia familia.

Takashi por supuesto no conocía estas novedades, y Rei como que se veía en la necesidad de desahogarse con alguien, y quien más que con el propio Komuro.

Debido a los groseros improperios que Rei le escupía en su cara, Takashi se alejaba poco a poco de ella y con ello su anhelada promesa. Él quería comprender su situación más sin embargo ella no lo dejaba, el empezaba a creer que la joven Miyamoto no lo quería ni en pintura por un desahogo que el desconocía y con ello se ponía triste y decidió darle su espacio para esperar y poder hablar con ella.

Con los pasos del tiempo, Takashi que aún estaba en la escuela media cuando ocurría este suceso, llegaría a ingresar a la academia Fujimi a lado de su inseparable amigo que conoció en la escuela media: Igou Hisashi.

Todo iba bien en las primeras semanas de clase, y Takashi que de suerte llego a coincidir en el mismo grupo de la Miyamoto se notaba más serena y gentil, solo con un pequeño detalle, que ella se alejaba cuando el tenia deseos de hablar y poder acercarse y aun mantener viva la soñada promesa.

Pero al parecer Rei, lo había olvidado, puesto que ella se mostraba más amigable con su amigo Hisashi, esto lo llego a molestar un poco, pero debido a los roces que tenía con la joven, prefirió estar en un perfil bajo y mantenerse como si fuera un espía: estar lejos y ver que sucedía sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Llego un momento que los vio al otro lado de las vías del tren para poder cruzar, los noto felices, con esto empezaba un dolor, que llegaría a crecer aún más cuando otro día los viera, caminando por el parque tomados de la mano, Rei llego a notar la presencia de Komuro, pero a ella no le importó, y tal como si hubiera visto a un insecto, lo ignoró olímpicamente y volvió a dirigir su atención al joven Hisashi con el cual mantenía una entretenida platica.

Lo peor no fue hay, lo peor sucedería en ese día en la academia después de terminar sus aburridas clases, el joven Takashi se dispuso a ir al baño para cumplir con las necesidades que todo ser vivo después de consumir una determinada cantidad de agua debe hacer.

En lo que fue el día el joven Hisashi y Rei no se habían presentado en las últimas dos clases del día, esto lo preocupó, que después de ir al baño salió en busca de ellos.

No los encontró en las instalaciones básicas del instituto, por lo que recurrió a las secundarias, que eran normalmente las bodegas o almacenes. No los encontró en los almacenes, o bodegas de mobiliario, entonces se percató que había olvidado un lugar muy considerable, el gimnasio. Se quería apurar puesto que veía que las formaciones de las nubes junto con las brisas de aire daban a entender que llovería con una considerable fuerza. Cuando llegó al gimnasio vió que efectivamente las puertas del gimnasio estaban entre abiertas pero cuando ingreso, esperaba verlos en las gradas platicando, más sin embargo no los encontró.

Dispuesto a marchase, escucho un ruido prominente en las puertas de la bodega, el notaba que eran risas, seguido de sonidos que podían interpretarse como si fueran chupetes o más bien como besos. Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta de la bodega, esta se abrió inesperadamente, Takashi con una habilidad casi prodigiosa, se dio una voltereta para llegar rápido a la parte trasera de las gradas y ahí se escondió.

Guardo silencio y entonces se dispuso a escuchar:

Rei: {Jajajaja, vaya no esperaba que tomara mucho tiempo nuestro momento, ¿no lo crees Hisahi?}

Hisashi:{Tienes razón Rei, solo íbamos a estar por unos minutos, pero creo que ya se acabaron las clases, y lo mejor es que comenzara nuestra semana libre debido a la *Golden Week*.}

Rei:{Es cierto, no me acordaba que tenemos vacaciones a partir de hoy, me alegro mucho!}

Hisashi: {Jeje ¿te alegras de que no hay clases Rei?}

Rei: {Nop, me alegro por que eso significa que tendremos mucho más tiempo juntos, mi amor.}

Takashi cuando escucho esas 2 palabras, esas 6 letras juntas y que con un solo impacto empezó a destruir su corazón poco a poco. Empezó a visualizar que es lo que se mantenían en secreto desde hace dos semanas.

Hisashi:{Rei, no hables alto, alguien podrá descubrirnos.}

Rei: {No lo creo, en el tiempo que estuvimos escondidos en la bodega no vino nadie, en especial cuando me hiciste tocar el cielo, eres un verdadero hombre Hisashi, no sabes cómo me hacías sentir cuando me reclamaste como una mujer y me hiciste casi gritar de amor tu nombre.}

Hisashi:{Tu eres el amor que quiero que esté a mi lado, espero que te lo haya dejado en claro, Rei.}

Rei: {Muy claro, mi amor.}

Después de esa declaración, ellos procedieron a besarse con pasión como si una película de drama y romance se tratara, Takashi no podía ni digerir lo que escucho y también lo que estaba viendo, Rei su amor de la vida besándose con el que consideraba su mejor amigo, el que incluso sabia de su promesa con Rei, lo veía besarse como si fuera el ultimo dia, incluso podía ver como Rei le metía lengua buscando ganar la satisfacción del Hisashi.

Hisashi:{Rei, no sigas, me haras que volvamos a repetir….}

Rei:{Shh,(le coloco un dedo en la boca del joven), no me importaría volverlo hacer aquí mismo.}

Hisashi:{Jejeje, será otro día, por el momento es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, puedo ver que caerá una lluvia de que estará por horas sin cesar.}

Rei:{Tienes razón, mejor vayámonos, además no puedo esperar para hacer más recuerdos contigo, y que mejor que con los festivales que se darán ahora en la Golden Week.}

Después de la declaración de la fémina, la pareja de enamorados se marcharon del lugar el cual ya dejaron marcado como testigo de su amor.

El joven Takashi, parecía robot, solo estaba estático y con los ojos abiertos esperando las órdenes para llevarlas a cabo, estuvo alrededor de 2 minutos en ese estado.

Procedió a caminar a la bodega del gimnasio, no lo quería hacer, pero algo al que se le conoce como curiosidad, quería averiguar, cuando abrió las puertas y entro al lugar, pudo percatarse del infernal calor que residía en el sitio combinado con un olor que parecía sudor y algo más, vio en cada esquina del lugar y vio que un par de colchonetas estaban húmedas, como si alguien se hubiera acostado ahí mismo, y se percató de un listón que estaba a lado de las colchonetas, era de Rei.

Y lo abrupto y que le dio asco es que en una esquina del sitio había un agujero en suelo, un agujero que nadie se percataría puesto que esta hasta el fondo del sitio, pero por suerte o mas bien desdicha, komuro lo encontró, este agujero estaba un poco manchado de una sustancia blanca, no era idiota, era semen, y cuando se acerco a ese agujero pudo percatarse que había como 7 condones usados, como si el resumen de las 2 horas que habían desaparecido ese par, estaba en ese sitio.

No lo aguanto más, se fue corriendo del gimnasio y con la lluvia empezando su ciclo climático se manifestó como queriéndole arruinar más al día a tan desdichado joven.

_**MUSICA DE FONDO PARA ESCENA: *RED MONOCHROME-BY LISA KOMINE-TOKYO RAVENS SOUNDTRACK***_

Takashi Komuro dejó de correr y comenzó a caminar para meditar los hechos ocurridos, pese a que la lluvia estaba en transcurso, no le importaba, y seguía caminando en el parque.

Visualizaba cuando conoció a Rei, esa niña inocente que lo hacía feliz al verla, y cuando prometieron casarse.

Luego visualizo cuando Rei comenzaba a crecer, pasaba de niña a mujer, todas las sonrisas momentos felices hasta los días en la que ella actuaba eufórica y bipolar sin razón aparente.

Y por último, los momentos espontáneos en las que ella simplemente se alejaba, y con un desenlace crudo y sin censura, visualizó lo que ocurrió hace apenas unos minutos.

No pudo evitar imaginarse a Rei haciendo el amor con Hisashi, su mejor amigo.

Para finalizar recordó con mucho dolor ese beso apasionado que se dieron.

_***últimos segundos de RED MONOCROME***_

Takashi en un deje de adrenalina empezó a volver a correr y gritar hacia los cielos y con lágrimas en los ojos que por la lluvia no se notaba pero el dolor si estaba presente.

Takashi siguió corriendo hacia la oscuridad del parque y así terminar perdiéndose en el mismo.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ LA DEJO, COMO SOY PRIMERIZO EN SER ESCRITOR PUES, ESTOY ABIERTO A SUGERENCIAS Y CONSEJOS, LES INFORMO QUE COMO ESTA MUY ABANDONADO ESTA SECCIÓN DE HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD, PONDRÉ UN PEQUEÑO EXPERIMENTO EN EL CUAL CONSISTE EN QUE YO ESPERARE UN DETERMINADO TIEMPO, PARA VER CUANTOS REVIEWS GENERA ESTA HISTORIA. SI VEO QUE NO HAY RESPUESTAS, PUES SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE ESTE HAYA SIDO MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y TAMBIÉN EL INICIO DE UN BONITO HOBBY COMO LO ES ESCRIBIR FICS.

PUEDE QUE HAYA ALGUNOS ESCRITORES QUE ME CONOZCAN, PORQUE CUANDO NO TENIA CUENTA DE FANFICTION, YO ME PRESENTABA EN LOS REVIEWS COMO "ANIMEFAN 92", Y VISITABA PRINCIPALMENTE LOS FANFICS DE FAIRY TAIL (NATSUXLUCY).

SIN MAS QUE DECIR, ESPERO HABER CUMPLIDO CON BUENAS EXPECTATIVAS Y AVISO QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA AUN NO SE CON QUIEN PONER A TAKASHI, CON SAYA O CON SAEKO.

SI ES CON SAYA, IMAGÍNENSELO NO?...SAYA ERA LA ÚNICA CHICA QUE ESTABA ENAMORADA DE TAKASHI ANTES DE LA PANDEMIA ZOMBI, Y SI NO HUBIERA OCURRIDO TAL PANDEMIA,PUEDE QUE SE HAYA DADO ESTA PAREJA.

Y CON SAEKO, BUENO QUE PUEDO DECIR, ELLA ES LA MUJER EN SU REPRESENTACIÓN DE ALTA CALIDAD. PUEDO PONER QUE SU ENCUENTRO CON TAKASHI SE DE MAS PREMATURAMENTE Y SE CONOZCAN MEJOR Y NO SE TAL VEZ, TAKASHI APRENDA EL CAMINO DE LA ESPADA Y PODER GANAR LA ADMIRACIÓN DE SAEKO.

BUENO ESO ES TODO,ME REPORTARE EN SU MOMENTO, ESTOY CRUZANDO CON UN PERIODO DE EXÁMENES Y PROYECTOS Y PUEDE QUE ME DEMORE…PERO ESO SI NO LO DEJARE,,,JAJAJA n_n

_Matta ne!-SE DESPIDE -*Ozz Forerunner 92*_

* * *

MINI GLOSARIO:

*Zapatillas: Bueno en México lo llamamos "tennis", pero viendo que este sitio no solo los usuarios de México leen aquí, entonces lo puse en la palabra de domino español neutral.

*Remera: Igual, lo puse en español general, aunque es conocido por camisas o playeras.

*Golden Week: Festividad japonesa, en el cual tienen un periodo vacacional de una semana debido a las festividades nacionales que están reunidos en la dicha semana, por eso los japoneses lo bautizaron como la "Semana Dorada", ocurre a finales de Abril hasta los inicios de Mayo.


	2. CAPITULO I: UN COMIENZO

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

**_REVIEWS: Para empezar, agradezco los comentarios, honestamente no pensé que al menos alguien se llegara a convencer con mi historia, pues al menos con este experimento, pues note que por lo menos hay actividad._**

**_Continuare mi historia, conforme pueda, y agradeceré mucho si los pocos lectores que lean esta historia que por favor lo recomiende para que haya más personas que lean esta historia. No digo que es el fanfic del siglo, pero al menos espero generar expectativas y pues que dejen sus comentarios, aparte de que señalen mis errores o me den consejos, también me dé ánimos para continuar. Sin más preámbulos, aquí va la continuación…_**

* * *

**CAPITULO I: Un Comienzo**

La noche había transcurrido y de igual manera, la tormenta había terminado su ciclo en las altas horas de la madrugada para satisfacción de la gente que pensaba que no tendría fin el ya casi tifón.

El Astro Rey comenzaba a iluminar la ciudad de *Tokonosu*, dando el inicio de un nuevo día, en dicho proceso se dejaba ver lo que había dejado el paso de las lluvias, suelos encharcados, la flora húmeda, ventanas mojadas y empañadas por la temperatura matutina.

Las zonas escolares estaban inactivas debido a que había iniciado la Golden Week, y no sólo eso, la mayoría de la gente trabajadora también quería relajarse un poco alejándose del agotador oficio de todos los días y comenzaban a planear sus vacaciones; por lo tanto, los establecimientos como centros turísticos comenzaban operar al 120%, para recibir futuras visitas y ofrecer el mayor tipo de confort para la clientela, lugares como las playas de Okinawa, los suburbios de Tokyo, las atracciones de Odaiba, así como también las ciudades como Yamaguchi y Matsuyama conocidas por tener muchos hoteles con baños termales y ¿por qué no?, Akihabara ofreciendo concursos y establecimientos con servicio Cosplay (Maid-Caffe) para los amantes del manga y anime, esto daba a entender que las zonas de transportes tales Trenes o Aeropuertos, comenzarían a llenarse de gente esperando a llegar a los destinos mencionados.

Alejándonos un poco del pensamiento popular del gentío de la ciudad, nos centramos en una zona residencial, que al parecer, pertenece al de algún político o una persona realmente adinerada, dicha residencia era una mansión que imponía belleza arquitectónica y este ocupa hectáreas cuadradas de terreno además de que los terrenos que están a los alrededores eran igualmente parte de la propiedad.

Esta residencia, pertenece a la familia Takagi, una familia muy importante debido al jefe de esta, hablamos de Souichiro Takagi, el jefe de la asociación política derechista de Tokonosu se caracteriza por ser un individuo alto con tez morena de cabellos oscuros y ojos color ámbar-anaranjados y de una imponente presencia física, una persona que con solo verlo basta para darte cuenta de que es un líder en toda la extensión de la palabra, el definitivamente no le tiene miedo a lo desconocido y hará hasta lo imposible para cumplir lo que se proponga cuando se le dé la gana. De personalidad austera y seca, pero eso sí, noble al solo hecho de ofrecer una mano amiga cuando lo necesites y realmente lo merezcas.

Además de que es adinerado por sus funciones como jefe de la organización ultra-nacionalista ya mencionada, él sostiene una unión matrimonial con una hermosa y fina dama, la señora Yuriko Takagi.

Esta se presenta como una mujer que posee cabellos y ojos de color amatista, casi derivando al violeta, pese a ser ya una señora, aún conserva una jovialidad que sin lugar a dudas llega ser atractiva y aun levanta suspiros de muchos hombres al verla caminar, aún conserva sus definidas curvas y nada está fuera de lugar, ella resalta un hermoso 96-60-91 en todo su expresión. Se caracteriza por ser amable al prójimo y tener una gentil manera de expresarse y ser alguien que te apoya en los problemas más complicados, todos los guardias al servicio del político Takagi estaban encantados de seguir las ordenes de la señora de la casa, pero también tenían miedo de lo que su jefe les haría, si veía a alguien propasarse con su mujer, definitivamente aún no se explican cómo es que una dulce mujer se halla enamorado de una persona que tiene la mirada de un depredador.

La señora Takagi no solo se caracteriza por su genuina belleza, ella definitivamente se destaca por su increíble inteligencia, ella al mando del comercio de las acciones y sus contactos en los negocios que maneja la organización de su marido hizo, casi literalmente, hacer llover dinero, un experta en negocios y un poderoso líder político, sin lugar a dudas, hablamos de la pareja perfecta, un verdadero equipo de trabajo, pero principalmente un perfecto matrimonio.

Pero haciendo de lado el detalle ya mencionado y claro sin desmeritarlos, nos ubicamos en una habitación coloreada en un tono rosa pastel, se encuentra aún durmiendo la que definitivamente es la heredera y el fruto de la unión de la imponente pareja ya mencionada.

Se presenta Saya Takagi, una joven que está próxima a cumplir los 16 años, esta aunque no lo aparente, heredó las singularidades de su madre, increíble inteligencia y también una destacada belleza femenina.

Saya posee los ojos idénticos a los de su padre, de un color ámbar y tiene los cabellos de color rosado pastel. Entrando en detalle, aunque aún es muy joven, la naturaleza fue muy bondadosa con ella, ella tiene las perfectas medidas de una modelo de bikinis, un pronunciado 89-59-85.

Con esas medidas ella sería una ídol o una persona idolatrada y muy acosada en la escuela, pero había un detalle que hacia perder todo ese encanto físico, ella posee una desagradable personalidad fruto de su arrogancia por poseer, según ella, un intelecto que está por encima de todos sus compañeros de clase. Esto se debe a que siente la necesidad de ser perfecta debido a las funciones de sus padres, ella no queriendo ser un cero a la izquierda, se ve obligada a cumplir con al menos ser perfecta en la escuela. De poco le sirvió, puesto que creció sin amigos y eso la hizo ser una persona desinteresada a ser parte de algún circulo social.

Se ganó la fama de ser una desgraciada en toda la extensión, las mujeres la aborrecían y los hombres, a pesar de saber su personalidad, solo por saborear ese manjar ambulante que siempre se peina en coletas, se volverían unos masoquistas, pero el solo hecho de saber de quién es hija, pues ya solo recurrían a jugar con el pescuezo del ganso y dedicarle una mañanera e imaginar que se hacían realidad sus más sucios y depravados sueños.

Ya habiendo determinado los detalles, nos centramos en la joven que al parecer está teniendo un hermoso sueño:

Saya:{ Ummm….ejejeje, dímelo otra vez- balbuceaba entre sueños- dímelo Komuro, di que soy la mujer perfecta y que te olvidaras de Miyamoto}.

Al parecer sus sueños eran en dónde ella reclamaba a Komuro como suyo…

Saya:{ Vamos Komuro… pídeme de rodillas que sea tu novia, y te premiare dejándote besar mis pies- tras este dicho ella comenzó a sonreír- jejejeje…ves Komuro no era difícil, al fin al cabo yo también te amo}.

Luego de eso, las risas pararon, y ella aun durmiendo, comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro, se quitó las sábanas que la cubrían e inexplicablemente comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa de su piyama, dejando ver que no llevaba sostén…

Saya:{ Takashi… yo realmente te amo… yo haré lo que desees…si yo también estaré dispuesta a entregarte mi ser- tras eso, comenzó a masajearse los senos imaginando que ese labor lo estaba realizando el Takashi de sus sueños- no Takashi, no pares mi cuerpo es tuyo, te pertenece, soy tuya…mis senos son tuyos…acaríciamelos más... ehh ¿quieres más?}.

Tras esto comenzó a bajar su mano libre hacia los pantaloncillos de su piyama y lo metió dentro de ellos y al parecer lo introdujo en sus bragas.

Saya:{ Ahhh….Takashi estoy en los cielos….ámame como siempre lo quise…esa Miyamoto jamás se entregara tal como lo estoy haciendo…lo hago por ti…ahh Komuro entra en mi- Saya comenzó a frotarse su vagina con sus dedos- ahh Takashi ya no lo soporto, entra en mi}.

Los señores de la casa se encontraban desayunando de lo más tranquilo en la cocina de la mansión, ellos platicaban sobre los movimientos del partido político que estaba manejando el corrupto Shidou, pero de repente:

Ahhhhhhh!- fue un grito que al parecer se escuchó en toda la mansión Takagi…

Souichiro:{ ¿Qué fue eso?- lo dijo con un tono no preocupado pero si curioso}.

El hombre, dispuesto ir a averiguar en la habitación de su hija pues el reconoció que era ella, se iba a levantar de la mesa pero su mujer se lo impidió.

Yuriko:{ Yo iré, tal vez Saya se cayó de nuevo en la bañera- Yuriko intuyendo un poco debido a su sentido maternal, además porque era mujer, ella definitivamente se dio cuenta que su hija está en cierta actividad de las mañanas}.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la heredera los Takagi…

Saya:{ Otra vez lo hice- ya despierta y sentada en su cama, lo mencionó viéndose la mano que anterior mente estaba en su sexo y comprobando la evidencia de su lujuria- que asquerosa soy, masturbándome soñando con Takashi- una vez dicho esto, sin moverse se vio en el reflejo del gran espejo que tenía a lado de su tocador}.

Se mostraba la imagen de ella misma en detalles, se veía una Saya semi-desnuda, su camisa estaba abierta dejando entre ver sus generosos pechos, sus pezones aún se mantenían erectos por la excitación y sus pantaloncillos estaban a media rodilla, se enfocó en su rostro, estaba sonrojada y su cabellera se hallaba suelta y dispersa.

Iba a proceder a levantarse, cuando de repente estaban tocando su puerta, esperando la aprobación para entrar a la habitación.

Saya:{ Puede entrar- Antes de decir esto, ella se había arreglado la piyama y se había limpiado la mano con una toalla que estaba a lado de su cama…ya terminado eso, se acostó y se tapó todo el cuerpo con las sábanas}.

Yuriko procedió a adentrarse a la habitación de su hija, ella ya sabía que estaba haciendo anteriormente y sin miramientos dijo:

Yuriko:{ Cubriéndote de esa manera no evitara que no me dé cuenta de que estabas soñando con Komuro-kun de una manera atrevida y lasciva-sonrió para sí misma esperando la reacción de su niña}.

Saya:{ ¡CÁLLATE!- se levantó de golpe y furiosa- el hecho que te confesara esto es porque no sabía a quién decirle y me da vergüenza hablar de ello al respecto}.

Yuriko:{ Oh vamos, esto es completamente normal, el soñar teniendo relaciones con Komuro-kun, no te vuelve una pervertida- dicho esto procedió a sentarse a lado de su hija}.

Saya:{ ¡Esto es una vergüenza para una genio como yo!- dicho esto se levantó de la cama para irse a lavar las manos en su baño personal}.

Yuriko:{ Algún día, se lo tendrás que decir- la dama se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para recargarse en el marco de la entrada a esta}.

Saya:{ No lo creo, Takashi está muy endiosado con Miyamoto, como la detesto -luego de esta expresión dio un golpe a puño cerrado a su lavabo- si tan solo no la hubiera conocido cuando íbamos al jardín de niños, tal vez Takashi estaría a mi lado, y bueno, mamá tu sabes que amo a Takashi al punto de querer casarme con él y pues tener hijos- lo dijo en tono nervioso y su rostro estaba en punto de ebullición}.

Yuriko:{Jajaja –se rio de manera espontánea}.

Saya:{ ¡De que te ríes!- se puso nerviosa ante la repentina risa de su progenitora- ¡¿es gracioso lo que te estoy diciendo?!}.

Yuriko:{ Para nada- luego de esto de acerco a su hija y la abrazo- es porque estas siendo sincera con tus sentimientos}.

Saya:{ Mamá, ¿qué puedo hacer para que Takashi me vea?- procedió a mirarle el rostro a su madre con sinceridad absoluta}.

Yuriko:{ Pues pelea por él, no te dejes caer por las circunstancias, yo conozco a esa niña Miyamoto, y te puedo asegurar que no es para Komuro-kun- se lo dijo acariciándole el rostro y limpiándole las apenas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de los parpados de su hija- Yo te ayudare a conquistar a Komuro-kun, pero todo dependerá de que dejes de ser una persona que se deja derrotar por una batalla que ni siquiera ha comenzado aún para ti}

Saya:{ Tienes razón, yo, mamá, cambiaré y lo haré porque quiero a Takashi y lo haré quitarse a esa zorra de su cabeza, además- se separó del abrazo de su madre- Yo también tengo con que defenderme- lo dijo delineándose sus curvas con sus manos para después cruzar los brazos a mitad de su pecho y así resaltar aún más sus senos}.

Yuriko:{Así se habla, veras que un futuro estaremos celebrando tu boda aquí mismo- dicho esto se abrazaron y sonrieron sellando su complicidad en esta misión de enorme importancia para las dos- para su hija por que conseguirá el corazón del joven Komuro y para ella misma, porque será la perfecta oportunidad para acercarse a su hija}.

Una vez dicho esto, comenzaron a dialogar de las cosas que necesitaba Saya para mejorar y Yuriko comenzó a recalcarle su personalidad, consiguiendo un ataque de ego y orgullo por parte de la heredera de los Takagi.

Pero lo que no se daban cuenta ninguna de las 2 es que, la puerta de la habitación estaba entre abierta y el hombre de la casa, el líder Souichiro Takagi escuchó todo, bueno solo la platica que sostuvo su mujer y su hija cuando entraron al baño de esta última.

Souichiro:{ Así que Saya está enamorada de Komuro-kun- luego de esto se retiró de la puerta de la habitación de su hija y procedió a caminar en los largos pasillos de su mansión- Vaya, es verdad que tengo interés en él, desde que era niño lo he hallado interesante, debido a la convicción vivaz y espontanea que tenía en ese entonces, pero ahora que lo volví a ver me di cuenta que su fuerza y ambición son débiles, nada que ver como cuando era antes, si no me muestra lo contrario, haré hasta lo imposible por evitar que ese joven ni se acerque a Saya}.

Dicho esto el poderoso líder salió de su residencia para subir a una limusina que lo estaba esperando en la entrada, una vez dentro, la limusina seguido de vehículos de protección personal al servicio de Souichiro procedieron a salir de la residencia para después escoltarlo hacia su destino para después perderse en los suburbios de la ciudad de Tokonosu.

* * *

***BUENO TERMINA OTRO CAPITULO, AUN FALTA VER QUE SUCEDE CON TAKASHI, ADEMAS DE QUE SAYA NO SERA LA ÚNICA EN QUE INTERESE POR ESTAR A LADO DE TAKASHI, UN GORDITO FANÁTICO A LAS ARMAS, SE ENCONTRARA CON TAKASHI Y LO ENCONTRARA COMO SU ÚNICO AMIGO Y EL SERA OTRO ESCALÓN PARA QUE KOMURO SEA ALGUIEN MEJOR, AUNQUE ANTES DE ESO, DEBE SALIR DE LA DEPRESIÓN EN LA QUE ESTA, Y DE ESO SE ENCARGARA SAYA.**

**AUNQUE, AL PARECER EL DESTINO PUEDE SER MUY CAPRICHOSO Y ADEMAS ADELANTAR SUCESOS, ESTE DESTINO PUEDE PONER A ALGUIEN MAS EN EL CAMINO DEL PROTAGONISTA, Y TAL VEZ SEA LA QUE PUEDE COMPLICAR EL OBJETIVO DE SAYA DE CONSEGUIR EL AMOR, UNA PERSONA QUE INFLUIRÁ MUCHO EN TAKASHI, PUESTO QUE APRENDERÁ MUCHO DE ELLA, EN ESPECIAL APRENDERÁ EL NOBLE CAMINO DE LA ESPADA.**

**BUENO ME DESPIDO, ACTUALIZARE EN SU MOMENTO, AGRADECERÉ MUCHO LOS COMENTARIOS, ESTOS ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR Y CORREGIR ERRORES, ADEMAS DE QUE ME AYUDAN A MOTIVARME MAS.**

**CRÉANLO**** O NO, TAMBIÉN PIENSO INCURSIONAR EN ESCRIBIR FICS DEL ANIME DEL MOMENTO "AKAME GA KILL", DONDE HARÉ DE TATSUMI UN VERDADERO GUERRERO Y QUE NO SEA MUY INOCENTE EN ALGUNOS ASPECTOS...Y EL TEIGU QUE ESTOY PENSANDO PARA EL, NO SERÁ INCURSIO. YO LE CREARE UNO NUEVO Y LO HARÉ INSPIRÁNDOME EN EL JUTSU DEL CUARTO HOKAGE, UN TEIGU INSPIRADO EN EL HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU, EL DIOS RELÁMPAGO VOLADOR. ****BUENO ESAS SON MIS IDEAS, Y LO PENSARE MAS, PUEDA QUE PONGA UN TATSUMI X AKAME O TAL VEZ VOLTEÉ LA MONEDA Y PONGA TATSUMI X ESDESE...**

**OK...ESO ES TODO...SE DESPIDE...OZZ FORERUNNER 92...MATTA NE.**

* * *

INFORMACION:

*Tokonosu: Investigue un poco, y se me había olvidado que la historia no se desarrolla en tokio, la ciudad se llama tokonosu, y lo digo porque en el prólogo puse Tokio...jajaja mi error.

Con respecto a las medidas de Saya, se que no son esas, como esta historia esta ubicada una año atrás a los sucesos originales, pues disminuí un poco las proporciones.

Bueno ahora si, eso es todo.


	3. CAPITULO II: EL ASESINO DE TOKONOSU

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

**_REVIEWS: Agradezco los comentarios y con respecto a mi historia, comento que es un Takashi x Saeko y Saya x Kohta….solo que el inicio tendrá un leve Takashi x Saya, esto porque como ella fue parte de la infancia de Takashi.. ella comprendería y ayudaría a sobresalir de la depresión al ya mencionado protagonista._**

**_No se decepcionen que la pareja principal se dará a creces y en su momento… todavía falta como empezará a surgir la crisis del día Z. Y es por eso que Takashi estará más preparado para ese día y evitara algunas muertes que sin lugar a dudas, a mi parecer no merecieron morir en la historia original. Sin más que decir, disfruten este capítulo, y agradezco que dejen sus comentarios, para mejorar y pues también posicionar la historia más a sus gustos, incluyendo algunos consejos._**

* * *

**_CAPITULO II: EL ASESINO DE TOKONOSU_**

Una vez que el señor Souichiro Takagi se había retirado a cumplir con sus obligaciones como líder de su organización política, regresamos a la habitación de la heredera Takagi…

Yuriko: Bueno, con esos consejos, no dudes que conseguirás muy rápido a Komuro-kun―_mencionó la señora Takagi con alegría._

Saya: No lo creo_―lo expresó con cierto temor―_no creo que a Takashi le interesen ese tipo de mujeres, yo creo que siendo sincera lograré que me volteé a ver.

Yuriko: Y, ¿lo has sido alguna vez?―_la progenitora lo preguntó de tal manera para poder hacer dudar a su hij__a_―lo veo en tus ojos Saya, no eres honesta, eres del tipo bipolar es más caes en esa categoría que está de moda entre la juventud de ahora_― lo dijo poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla, dando entender que estaba indagando en su mente en búsqueda de la respuesta― _ahh, ya me acordé, lo llaman "Tsundere", ¿estoy en lo cierto? ―_expresó con cierta sonrisa traviesa._

Saya: ¡¿QUÉ?! ―_casi gritó con esa inesperada conclusión que tuvo su madre con respecto a su personalidad ―_ te equivocas ¡yo no soy una tsundere!, en que te basas para sacar tan semejante conclusión de mi ― _al decir eso, Saya se puso nerviosa hasta los pelos, no queriendo aceptar esa realidad que al parecer la incómoda mucho._

Yuriko: Vamos hija, el primer paso es aceptar lo que eres y no ocultarlo ―_dicho una vez esto, procedió a ir hacia el armario de su hija._

Saya: Yo, bueno, no creo que sea así, aunque… ―_balbuceó con muchos nervios pero después de un breve momento levanto su rostro y exclamó con timidez en su voz ― _tienes razón, es mejor darme cuenta de este pequeño desperfecto en mí pero es el único, porque después de todo soy una genio ― _esto último_ _lo expresó con cierta arrogancia en su voz._

Yuriko: Ok, ok ―_expresó como queriéndole darle la razón para no poner aún más nerviosa a su hija_ ― bueno para empezar hay que darte un nuevo look, la ropa que llevas a diario está bien pero necesitaras algunos toques coquetos para poder llamar la atención de Komuro-kun.

Saya: Yo no creo que sea necesario, yo tengo cuerpo de modelo ―_lo expresó con cierto desinterés―_ no soy estúpida sé perfectamente que todo esos tontos de la escuela ni disimulan por quitar sus ojos de mis pechos y de mi trasero ―_lo dijo con cierto ego_― a mí me bastará que sólo Takashi sea el que vea mi cuerpo.

Yuriko: Y ¿Cómo esperas hacerlo?, tienes que darte cuenta que con tu monótono vestuario no has llamado la atención de Komuro-kun, al parecer él es el único quien no se ha dado cuenta de todo lo que traes en tu cuerpo porque tu actitud solo consigue alejarlo aún más, tienes que ser más honesta y humilde ―_ una vez dicho esto, ella prosiguió a sacar una buena cantidad de prendas para poder escoger el indicado ― _además de eso, hay que cambiar tu manera de peinarte, este look de tsundere que siempre llevas no puede seguir, tienes el cabello sedoso, lacio y largo ― _mencionó analizando el cabello de hija en todos los ángulos ― _utilizar diademas o usar moños para adornar de una manera tierna tu cabello bastará, ¿no lo crees? ―_lo expresó de cierta de manera buscando el comentario de su hija._

Saya: Esta bien, tienes razón, daré lo mejor de mí ―_expreso con cierta derrota, indudablemente su madre había dado en el clavo en todos los aspectos, al parecer es verdad de que los padres conocen muy bien sus hijos_ ― solo espero que Miyamoto no intervenga cuando me acerque a Takashi así que iré a visitarlo en la tarde, como es inicio de la Golden Week, supongo no que estará haciendo nada en el día, a menos que vuelva a ir a espiar a Miyamoto como ya es costumbre en él.

Dicho esto, procedió a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse lo que había seleccionado su madre. Este nuevo cambio llevaría toda la mañana según ella contemplaba por ver como de manera entusiasta su madre se esmeraba en escoger la ropa, y también pedía ayuda de la servidumbre en espera de consejos.

Pero haciendo de lado estos sucesos, atrasamos un poco el tiempo y nos dirigimos a la residencia de nuestro protagonista Takashi Komuro.

*UNA HORA ANTES*

La residencia era de aspecto moderado, al parecer la economía de la familia Komuro era de clase media.

La familia cumplía con jornadas de trabajo para poder tener mejores beneficios, además trabajaba incluso la señora Komuro que cumplía sus funciones como docente en una escuela primaria ubicada en el sur de Tokonosu.

Pero la situación no iba así, los señores de la casa se habían ausentado desde hace dos días y habían dejado informado a su hijo que ellos regresarían hasta el último día de las vacaciones para que no se preocupara por lo exigente que eran sus trabajos.

Komuro tuvo mucha suerte de que no enfermara, puesto que la lluvia no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Él había llegado a su residencia cerca de las 10 de la noche y completamente mojado, y sabiendo de la ausencia de sus padres, ni se preocupó en haber llegado tarde y además mojar toda la sala hasta su habitación.

Él había realizado estas acciones completamente ido, parecía un sonámbulo estaba fuera de sí, su mente estaba destruida y aun no quería dar por hecho esa espantosa realidad, una en la que era traicionado sin contemplaciones y que solo era una piedra en el camino de esos dos puesto que jamás se dieron cuenta de su existencia, aquellos que día a día los llamaba su mejor amigo y el amor de vida.

El no pudo dormir más que por 4 horas, pero sería broma que dormido con la conciencia tranquila, no después de haber visto con detalles el nido de amor en la que aquellos cometieron el acto del sexo con pasión y necesidad. El por más que intentara olvidar, siempre le venía en la mente los gemidos y gritos que aquella chica, que tanto amó, le dedicaba a su mejor amigo.

Si dormía le llegaba esos horribles recuerdos y lo curioso es que cuando despertó, el solo presenciaba que la realidad era aún peor. El aún postrado en la cama solo expresó con derrota:

Takashi: Es mejor que ya me dé por vencido, Rei jamás tuvo la intensión de estar conmigo ―_expresó susurrando ―_ pero lo que no puedo creer es que Igou me haya visto la cara de estúpido ―_esto último lo dijo apretando sus puños esperando el día en que ellos lleguen al rostro de su "mejor amigo_"― yo no sé qué hacer ahora, no quiero salir, no quiero hacer nada.

El solo se limitó a mirar el reloj y solo reacciono indiferente al ver la hora.

Takashi: Son las 7 de la mañana, es la Golden Week y me vale todo una mierda ―_ el joven solo procedió a levantarse de la cama ―_ es mejor que empiece a darme hábito de *_hikikomori_*.

Luego dicho esto solo se puso a observar su Playstation 3 y decidió encenderlo, lo jugaría después de 3 meses, el mismo se declara que no es del tipo al que le dedica mucho tiempo a los videojuegos, pero esta sería la excepción.

No tenía muchos juegos, así que solo agarró uno que le había regalado su pervertido amigo Morita, el será un depravado con respecto a espiar a las chicas de la escuela, hasta el punto de saber las medidas precisas, sus pasatiempos e imaginárselas en una situación completamente depravadas, pero definitivamente el nunca sería un traidor como lo fue Hisashi. Él lo afirma puesto él le contaba todo respecto a sus intereses y sus fetiches.

El vio el título del videojuego y con aburrimiento expresó:

Takashi: Assassin´s Creed II, emm bueno no espero mucho, pero solo he jugado los juegos que me vinieron con la consola, creo que los juegos de carreras no es lo único, vamos a probar a ver tal está, según Morita también aprendería un poco de historia ―_dijo con absoluto desinterés, luego prosiguió a sacar el disco del pack y lo colocó en la apertura para discos de la consola._

Takashi: ¿Que patético no? ―_expresó como si estuviera alguien más allí _― se follan a la mujer de mis sueños y lo único que hago es jugar un juego de un tipo que es un asesino ― _mencionó como queriéndose animar con su sarcasmo_.

Pasó el tiempo y a pesar que empezó torpemente debido a que no se acostumbraba a los controles, llego a fascinarle la época y la manera en que el protagonista "Ezio Auditore", se desplazaba con absoluta facilidad los edificios, peleaba con fluidez y sin miedo se lanzaba de lo más alto para aterrizar en un montón de paja, este protagonista sin lugar de dudas emocionó al depresivo Komuro.

Takashi: Creo que debo de cambiar mi perspectiva de los gamers ― _expresó con un pequeño deje de alegría ―_ es entretenido como el juego me hace olvidar un poco al menos.

Con el tiempo que pasaba el joven Komuro terminó por imaginarse a si mismo como el galante asesino peleando por la venganza de su familia, y se imaginó que estaba en la época del renacimiento italiano, que Rei era la damisela en peligro y que le clavaba las hojas gemelas a la yugular del villano quien era Hisashi.

El por un momento le interesó aprender artes marciales y saber el arte del desplazamiento libre o como lo llaman "parkour", el cuándo finalizo el juego, simplemente le dio por correr en su habitación y luego por toda la casa imitando los movimientos del asesino, así como movimientos de sigilo y subirse las escaleras fuera del barandal del mismo a pesar que estaba en shorts y sin playera, él tenía cierta sonrisa como si un niño travieso se tratara.

Después de unos minutos, Takashi se había disfrazado de Asesino (según el), el dichoso traje constaba de un una camisa roja con olanes, pantalones oscuros de mezclilla , también llevaba puesto unas botas altas negras de estilo gótico que llevaba cinturones con acabados cromados en ellos y para simular lo mas posible al traje del Asesino Florentino también se puso un impermeable de color blanco y con una capucha del mismo color solo que este llevaba detalles de color rojo con negro y se ató una toalla del lado izquierdo del impermeable, sintiéndose orgulloso del traje decidió preparar un escenario esperando simular con mas realismo las habilidades de Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Y por si fuera poco, el se había atado dos reglas de aluminio de 30 cm en cada brazo para tener su propia versión de las hojas gemelas ocultas.

Su hogar pese a que es modesto tiene bastante espacio entre el barandal de un extremo al otro de la planta alta, solo en medio se atraviesa las escaleras, pero el piso superior esta lo bastante alto como para que le llegase a estorbar en la loca hazaña que estaría dispuesto a hacer. Colocó el oso gigante de peluche favorito de su mamá en un extremo del barandal del segundo piso y el se ubicaría del lado que tiene un pequeño corredor para poder tener impulso al momento de saltar.

El tenia pensado saltar de un extremo al otro para poder agarrarse de la cornisa en la que se encontraba ubicado el peluche para después incrustarle la regla y posteriormente tirarlo hacia la planta baja como en el videojuego. El escenario era perfecto, la distancia entre barandales no era tanta y el corredor estaba despejado. Así que el sin miedo solo prosiguió:

Takashi: Nada es verdad, todo esta permitido…―_terminado de mencionar la famosa frase del credo de la hermandad, procedió a correr para después saltar e impulsarse del barandal y grito:_

Takashi: ¡REQUISCAT IN PACHEEE!―_el epitafio latino se escuchó en toda la casa._

Los vecinos y la gente que transitaba en las calles realizando sus rutinas matutinas de ejercicio después de escuchar el grito proveniente del hogar de los Komuro solo terminaron por asustarse puesto qué, se escuchó un potente ruido como si se hubiera caído un objeto pesado al suelo seguido del agudo sonido de muchos cristales u objetos romperse, para luego terminar con el característico sonido de la tapa de una lata rodar y terminar cayendo en su propio eje.

Una persona en particular se interesó por la inusual situación, puesto que los demás transeúntes poco les importo.

Esta persona del sexo masculino llevaba ropa deportiva (sudadera y pans y calzado para la ocasión), además de un listón blanco amarrado alrededor de su cabeza que tenia escrito "Voy a bajar de peso",y por último llevaba puestos unos lentes de marco negro. Este individuo de físico robusto tenia cabellos oscuros largos que incluso le llegaba a hacer un flequillo de cada lado de su rostro y también poseía ojos de color castaños. El estaba realizando una caminata de algunos kilómetros y en su caso buscando el anhelo de bajar de peso.

El joven procedió a ingresar a la propiedad y presionar el botón del timbre. Después unos breves segundo se escuchó por el parlante del timbre:

Takashi: ¿Quién es? ―_su expresión denotaba cansancio además de suspiros como queriéndose guardar el dolor que el mismo se buscó._

?: Amm hola, solo pasaba para asegurar si todo está en orden ―_expresó con preocupación ―_ solo estoy de paso, no quiero molestar.

Takashi: De hecho, me vendría bien una ayuda, emm como explicarlo, tengo atorado un jarrón en mi pie derecho y bueno emm un par de cristales incrustados en zonas de la espalda que no puedo alcanzar, y apenas intento moverme, yo ¡ITAI!.

?: Abra la puerta, voy a auxiliarlo de inmediato! ―_la expresión tenia connotación desesperada y muy preocupada._

Takashi: Esta bien ―_dicho esto se escuchó el característico sonido del timbre dando acceso a la residencia._

La persona cuando entró a la residencia se impresionó por la cantidad de desastre que había, muchos objetos quebrados en el recibidor además de ver a un Takashi agarrándose de la pared como queriendo evitar realizar un mínimo movimiento.

Takashi: Necesito ayuda!, creo que también tengo un pedazo de astilla atorado en mi trasero ―_expresó con temor y con algunas lágrimas como queriéndose reprimir por la enorme tontería que hizo._

?: Descuide, ahora mismo lo ayudaré ―_después de esto procedió a sostener al herido joven agarrándole de la cintura y ofreciéndole su hombro como apoyo ―_por cierto mi nombre es Kohta Hirano un gusto.

Takashi: También es un gusto, si no fuera por ti, creo que estaría en problemas porque no puedo moverme por más de un centímetro y luego sentir el ite, ite, ite ―_no terminó su frase puesto que lo sustituyó por la clásica onomatopeya del dolor japonés._

Kohta: Jejeje no se preocupe, ¿pero que estaba haciendo? ―_ expresó con duda al ver tan extraño atuendo que llevaba el herido joven._

Takashi: Intenté... ser un asesino ―_expresó con timidez y vergüenza ―_ jejeje.

Kohta: ¿ehh?―_solo alcanzó poner una cara de tener mas dudas y además de que le apareció la típica gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza debido a rara situación y por la poca casual respuesta._

El noble joven solo prosiguió a llevar al herido "asesino" a la sala del hogar pero en el trayecto:

Este será un día muy largo― _dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y con asombro se observaron el uno al otro y posteriormente_― Jajajajaja!―_comenzaron a reírse de la divertida y muy rara situación._

Este seria el inicio de una larga y bonita amistad...

* * *

**_BUENO AQUÍ LA DEJO, AUN FALTA MAS, LA CRISIS DE LA PANDEMIA ZOMBIE COMENZARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ADEMAS DE LA INTEGRACIÓN DE LA HERMOSA HEREDERA BUSUJIMA._**

**_SAYA TENDRÁ PARTICIPACIÓN CON RESPECTO A LA SUPERACIÓN EMOCIONAL DE TAKASHI,JEJEJE PESE QUE ACTUÓ DE ASESINO AUN ESTA DEPRIMIDO, CLARO QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO SE DISTRAJO UN POCO ADEMAS DE QUE CONOCIÓ A KOHTA, SIN LUGAR A DUDAS ELLOS SE APOYARAN MUTUAMENTE A PARTIR DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO._**

* * *

**_MINIGLOSARIO:_**

**_ *Hikikomori: Es la denominacion japonesa para aquellos que no salen de la casa, en casos extremos incluso de la habitacion, en terminos simples un antisocial._**

**_*Itai/ite: Exclamacion japonesa para dar a entender que esta sufriendo dolor o malestar._**

**_*Requiescat in Pace: Pronunciado "Requiescat in Pache, epitafio latino para expresar "Descanza en Paz"._**

**_Eso es todo, agradezco comentarios, esperando leer sus reacciones, consejos, etc... se despide Ozz Forerunner 92, les deseo un bonito día..Matta ne._**


	4. CAPITULO III: MI PRIMER AMIGO

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

**_REVIEWS: Me alegro que haya comentarios sobre lo gracioso que fue el capítulo anterior. Me imagino que muchos esperan que haga un capitulo serio, pero les menciono que este fic tendrá un poco de comedia y situaciones al estilo de Rito caídas locas-senpai de To-love-Ru también sucederán para Takashi y para Kohta. Con respecto a lo de la crisis zombie, supongo que la mayoría de los lectores no leyeron el review que dejé en un comentario resolviéndole las dudas a un "invitado". Bueno solo lo resumiré, la crisis avanzará poco a poco (accidentes, tratos políticos con Japón y USA, desarrollos químicos en laboratorios) conforme avance en los siguientes capítulos. Y no sé qué sucede, como que a la mayoría no les agradó mi historia, puesto que en mi cuenta veo cuantos leen mi historia y veo un declive, en el PROLOGO veo alrededor 219 lecturas, en capítulo 1 apenas 102, y recientemente en el capítulo 2 veo 45 lecturas. Como ya dije, no es el fanfic del año, pero espero mejorar para incrementar los números, lo hago para mejorar mi nivel de escritor y poder hacer más amena la historia para los que lo lean._**

**_Sean pacientes, porque aun ando descubriendo mi manera de escribir y expresar las situaciones lo más claro posible._**

**_Bueno no los entretengo más y que va la continuación….._**

* * *

**_CAPITULO III: "MI PRIMER AMIGO"_**

Kohta Hirano jamás hubiera creído que este inicio de vacaciones comenzaría de una manera muy extraña, bueno no era extraño proponerse bajar de peso, el al inicio del día tuvo la determinada decisión de volver su cuerpo saludable.

¿Porque lo hacia?, bueno, era cierto que quería estar saludable, pero también lo hacia para detener las burlas y las bromas respecto a su físico. En la academia Fujimi era un sitio en el cual el fenómeno denominado Bullying ocurría todos los días para el, jamás había descanso, por lo cual el siempre se aislaba lo mas posible de la sociedad estudiantil y por siguiente se convirtió en una persona antisocial. El veía como los jóvenes de su aula, acompañados incluso de las mujeres, se burlaban de lo "friki" que era.

El no mencionaba nada, solo se encerraba aun más en su mundo en el cual el deseaba que todos se tragasen sus palabras. Todos los días comenzaban con las bromas pesadas de Tsunoda, el típico estudiante con perfil de delincuente y abusador. Acompañado siempre de su pareja Yuuki Miku, la estudiante más sexy de la academia Fujimi según el había escuchado.

Los dos siempre se burlaban de su persona, Tsunoda con su pandilla se encargaban de hacerle la vida amarga, sometiéndolo a torturas físicas, como era golpearle el estómago solo para que vieran como le rebotaba la piel por el exceso de grasa en esa zona del cuerpo. La pandilla se encargó luego de hacerle el ya conocido *calzón chino*.

Después de la tortura física, seguía la psicológica. De eso se encargaba la insoportable Yuuki, ella y su séquito se encargaban de restregarle burlas con respecto a que el todavía no tenia novia y que sería un perdedor. Ademas se dieron el lujo de escribir blasfemias en la pizarra del aula de clases, tachándolo de pervertido y acosador.

Era realmente un infierno, debido a su aislamiento, no tenia amigos que lo defendiera, los demás compañeros de aula solo se reían de el solo para seguirle el juego de los abusadores.

Un día como cualquiera, el vió a la que el describió como su primer amor, una chica con el cabello con el curioso color rosa y que iba peinada en dos coletas.

No iba negar que tenía los mismos gustos que los demás, pues él también se le quedo mirándole pecho, puesto que se dio cuenta de las excelentes medidas que gozaba en esa parte de la anatomía, luego observó su redondeado trasero y finalmente sus piernas.

La identificó como Saya Takagi, la hija de un importante político.

En ese momento, ella inesperadamente se volteó con esos afilados ojos y ella gritó:

Saya: ¡QUE MIRAS GORDO APESTOSO, SERÁ MEJOR QUE NI TE ME ACERQUES SINO QUIERES QUE PATEE COMO EL BALÓN DE FÚTBOL QUE ERES!

Hubiera deseado que todos lo ignoraran como de costumbre, pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Miku: Miren al gordo― y como si fuera una orden, todos voltearon a verlo― ni siquiera la presumida lo quiere, creo que ya se dio cuenta que va a morir virgen, jajaja ― nuevamente siguiéndole la corriente a la sexy mujer, todos la acompañaron a burlarse de igual modo.

El sólo observó como todo el mundo se puso en su contra y su primer amor solo seguía en su camino sin dar la vuelta, el creyó que ni siquiera merecía ese mérito.

Ese día él se había marchado temprano de la escuela y no asistió en toda la semana. Todo esto había ocurrido en la ultima semana de clases.

Cuando inicio las vacaciones el se propuso bajar de peso para poder darles una lección a todos los que le hicieron mucho daño y cuando salio de su hogar procedió a correr por todo el río para llegar hacia la zona de la ciudad de donde ocurrió el extraño incidente y fue al auxilio del implicado en el mismo.

*ACTUALIDAD*

Takashi: Así que también eres de la academia Fujimi, nunca te había visto― _expresó con dudas_― soy de primero del grupo 1.

Kohta: Yo soy del grupo 3― _dijo respondiendo con serenidad_― y creo que no me ves seguido debido a que casi todos los días en los recesos voy a la parte trasera de la escuela.

Takashi: Y ¿porqué?― _expresó con dudas nuevamente._

Kohta: Una larga historia pero digamos que ahí nadie me molesta, pero haciendo de lado el tema, me dices porqué querías imitar, ¿a un personaje de un videojuego?― _expresó el joven queriendo aclarar sus dudas._

Takashi: Es ridículo ¿verdad?― _dijo con vergüenza_― solo quería probarme a mi mismo, quería saber que tanto podía hacer con solo imaginármelo.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en la sala del hogar, llevaban cerca de 20 minutos tratando las heridas de Takashi, no hubo problemas en retirarle los cristales de la espalda y la astilla, que por cierto ni tiene idea de cómo es que termino en su trasero, aunque eso no evito los gritos de Takashi.

Con respecto al jarrón, aun seguía atorado en la pierna derecha y debido a que trataron por todos los medios tratar de extraerlo de dicho miembro evitando tener que recurrir a la inminente decisión de tener que romperlo debido a que era un jarrón que el padre de Takashi lo compró en el extranjero y claro, era muy costoso.

Kohta: Bueno, por más que intentemos, tu pie no se ha aflojado lo suficiente― _expresó determinado_ ― aunque…

Takashi: ¿Aunque? ―_mencionó con duda_ ― ¿se te ocurrió una idea? ― _expresó con un poco de esperanza._

Kohta: ¿Tienes un poco de aceite y jabón en polvo?― _exclamó el joven de lentes con curiosidad._

Takashi: Pues el aceite lo hallaras en la cocina y jabón en polvo creo que había el baño― _exclamó resolviendo la duda un poco intrigado_― ¿se te ocurrió una idea?.

Kohta: Por supuesto, ¿dime dónde está tu cocina y tu baño?― _exclamó con un poco de entusiasmo._

Takashi: El baño está a lado derecho de las escaleras y la cocina está del lado izquierdo― _dijo con serenidad._

Kohta: ¡No te muevas!― _luego de contestarle al joven con el jarrón en la pierna derecha, procedió a correr hacia los lugares indicados._

Takashi: Como si tuviera elección―_ mencionó con algo sarcasmo en su expresión_― pasaron alrededor de 2 minutos cuando pudo observar al su salvador con un vaso grande lleno al parecer de jabón, pero se dio cuenta este escurría como baba.

Kohta: Listo, ahora extiende tu pie derecho― _exclamó en tono de orden._

Takashi: ¿Qué vas a hacerme?―_ mencionó con algo de temor_― ¿va a doler?

Kohta: Jajaja, no te preocupes solo pondré este jabón con aceite con el cual combine con un poco de agua, para hacer del jabón mas viscoso y resbaladizo― _expresó luego de la pequeña risa para evitar asustar al nervioso Komuro._

Takashi: Esta bien, creo en ti― _dijo con completa confianza hacia el joven con el vaso en la mano._

Despues de eso Kohta regó un poco de su liquido especial, derramando el liquido dentro del calzado, luego de eso, procedió a jalar del jarrón y Takashi hizo lo propio apoyándose del sillón y jalo su pierna.

Y sin mas de 5 segundos de esfuerzo el pie de Komuro salio de la bota, al hacer eso Kohta perdió el equilibrio , pero no soltó el jarrón, y termino cayéndose al suelo, la obra estaba hecha, el pie de Takashi estaba fuera, aunque el jarrón aún conservaba la bota dentro, estaba intacto, eso era mas que suficiente.

Takashi: ¡No lo puedo creer!― _exclamo con alegría_ ― mi pie esta intacta y el jarrón igual, te lo agradezco Hirano-san.

Kohta: Descuida, solo quise ayudarte de este problema ―_ expresó con una sonrisa genuina, mostrando su nobleza._

Takashi: No se como pagártelo, ¿deseas que te invite algo por el estilo?― _esperando una respuesta, el solo se levanto del sillón y le toco el hombro a Kohta._

Kohta: No te preocupes, solo te pido que me llames Kohta, Hirano-san es algo que no me acostumbro muy a menudo― _mencionó con confianza._

Takashi: Esta bien Kohta, ¿otra cosa?― _esperó la siguiente declaración del que consideró un noble joven._

Kohta: Amm, yo bueno, pensé que si te gustaría…― _expresó con dudas, nerviosismo y con algo de pena_ ― ser mi amigo.

Takashi: ¿De que hablas?, tu eres mi amigo desde el momento que viniste a ayudarme ―_ expresó poniéndole ambas manos en sus hombros y le sonrió de una manera humilde._

Kohta no asimilaba que al fin tenía un amigo, y por lo que pudo notar a primera vista, el era de esos verdaderos amigos que casi no los encuentras, de los que nunca hallarás en una situación normal solo en situaciones tan poco cuales, y de los que ellos conservan los sentimientos de mas de 100 personas.

Takashi: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te ocurre algo?― _expresó un poco preocupado debido a que el joven de lentes empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas._

Kohta: Nada, solo que tu eres mi primer amigo― _expresó en un susurro apenas audible, pero fue lo suficiente claro para Komuro_ ― que alegría.

Takashi solo procedió a darle un sincero abrazo y expresando con confianza el dijo:

Takashi: Llora lo que quieras, este dolor que has tenido, ya ha acabado Kohta ―_ le expresó con sinceridad_ ― terminó en el momento en el que me encontraste y ten por seguro que yo no te daré la espalda y estaré contigo como el amigo que siempre has querido, no se tu historia Kohta, pero me encantaría escucharla.

Kohta: Yo, yo―_ el joven victima del bullying solo se aferraba con mas fuerza al abrazo de Takashi_― gracias, muchas gracias Takashi.

Takashi: Tranquilo, vamos te invito una bebida ― _dijo con una sonrisa._

Kohta: Esta bien, y por cierto, gracias amigo ― _con una nueva luz en sus ojos, procedió a servirle de apoyo a joven cubierto de vendas en todo el abdomen._

Takashi: Para eso están los amigos― _dijo para después encaminarse a la cocina._

Abandonando el hogar de Takashi, que fue el punto de inicio de un fuerte lazo de amistad, nos centramos en la bahía de Tokonosu, específicamente en una isla que esta algo retirado de la ciudad, este sitio era el aeropuerto internacional de Tokonosu.

En la sala de espera se veía una gran cantidad de personas, algunas emocionadas esperando la hora de su viaje, otras estaban esperando su vuelo.

En una fila, que esta por abordar un avión, se pudo notar a dos ciertas personas, autores del mayor impacto emocional que sufrió un joven que confió en ellos. Su amor de la vida y su mejor amigo. Rei Miyamoto traía puesto un vestido de una pieza del tipo tropical de color naranja, tenia puesto un sombrero de paja y sandalias de color blanco.

Rei: Al fin, ya estaba irritada de esperar tanto por subir al avión― _expresó con enojo inflando sus mejillas haciendo una expresión adorable para su pareja._

Hisashi: Jaja, tranquila Rei, dentro de poco estaremos gozando de las playas de Okinawa ― _expresó sereno y con una sonrisa en el rostro_― además estaremos los dos solos como quisiste, ¿cierto?. Igou Hisashi llevaba puesto una camisa gris, con unos pantalones cortos a media rodilla a estilo de unas bermudas de color azul marino y calzado de color gris.

Rei: Tienes razón mi amor, como he querido estar contigo sin tener que escondernos― expresó con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Después de que respondiera, Rei procedió a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Hisashi para proceder a besarle, este solo aceptó gustoso el gesto para también sellar el abrazo mutuo, rodándole la cintura a la fémina y responder al beso.

Mucha gente se incomodó, con la acción de la pareja, era muy mal visto en la sociedad japonesa, pero al parecer la gente comenzó a comprender que la adolescencia ya era mas abierta en estos temas, pero aun así no evitó el disgusto de personas mayores.

Así que solo procedieron a distraerse con cualquier cosa. Pero en eso la gente que estaba formada, se percato que había mucho susurro en los alrededores, esto era debido a que estaban poniendo atención a cierto punto.

Los integrantes de la fila en la que estaban la pareja de enamorados, que al parecer eran los únicos que no se percataron puesto aun seguían besándose, observaron cómo es que se abría la puerta para los que venían de regreso a la ciudad.

Observarón como salía de aquella puerta una absoluta belleza, una *Yamato Nadeshiko*, una mujer que al parecer marcaba elegancia en cada paso que daba.

Se veía tan jovial, y a la vez se percataba que dotaba de sabiduría puesto, se notaba una cierta brisa de humildad y honestidad.

Presentaba un color amatista en sus largos y sedosos cabellos, mostrando perfecto cuidado al mismo. También presentaba el rostro de una doncella de templo sagrado, y con sus ojos color de océano cristalino.

Vestía una blusa de color lavanda y llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, su blusa estaba algo ceñida a su cuerpo, denotando perfectas proporciones en el área del abdomen, puesto que se notaba completamente dentro de las medidas correctas, su busto no era tan grande pero tampoco pequeño, era de una medida adecuada para acentuar más su bien trabajado torso.

También llevaba una falda de color amatista que estaba a medio de los muslos. La bella mujer presentaba largas y delineadas piernas, sin exceso de musculatura, pese a que se marcaba un exigente entrenamiento en ellas, no dejaban de verse seductoras, aparte esta doncella presentaba una perfecta retaguardia, firmes y redondas, era tal que a un cierto nivel era tentador tocarlas.

Sus manos se mostraban exquisitas, con sus uñas pintadas de un color lavanda claro, al parecer todos los hombres que estaban sorprendidos, deseaban ser tocados por esas manos.

De esta manera, es como se podía escribir a esta exquisita fémina. Ademas de esto, ella llevaba su *Bokken* en la espalda que esta llevaba sujetando con el brazo derecho.

Todas las personas impactadas, creyeron que era una actriz, cantante, modelo o la heredera de alguna realeza debido a su sexy silueta que ella mostraba.

Pero definitivamente era la heredera del dojo y del maestro Busujima.

Se presenta, la actual campeona del Kendo Nacional, y estudiante del segundo grado de la academia Fujimi: Saeko Busujima.

Saeko: Al fin regresé, creo que ya merezco un poco de descanso, este torneo fue difícil, pero no imposible ―_procedió a observar la medalla de oro puro que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta._

Saeko: Solo espero, que mi padre no me imponga más deberes, al fin y al cabo soy una mujer, jeje ―_con una sonrisa prosiguió a salir del aeropuerto._

La bella señorita, dentro de sus pensamientos, no se percataba de la cantidad de miradas sonrojadas y los suspiros de muchos hombres que ella les robaba, y por supuesto, además obtenía las miradas de envidia de muchas mujeres.

Saeko se subió al primer taxi que estaba fuera del lobby del aeropuerto y este se marchó a su destino.

En el trayecto, Saeko estaba absorta viendo el paisaje del mar, cuando el taxi cruzaba el puente que se conectaba hacia la ciudad, se escuchó en la radio:

"Son las 9 am y les presentamos este boletín especial, se reportan ciertos accidentes inexplicables en una zonas rurales en los alrededores de Tokonosu, además le traemos en exclusiva la entrevista de el Presidente de USA con el Primer Ministro de Japón, al parecer quieren llegar a un acuerdo para llevar a cabo una alianza en pos a la ciencia y en el desarrollo de medicinas para volver más fuerte el sistema inmunológico del ser humano y así evitar mas enfermedades, esto y más, no se despeguen de esta difusora de información de Tokonosu…."

* * *

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO Y PUES ESPERO NO PERDER EL BRILLO DE LA HISTORIA, Y MAS QUE NADA ESPERO HACER LO MEJOR PARA PONER INTERESANTE LA HISTORIA.**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, EN ESPERA DE COMENTARIOS DE LA HISTORIA O CONSEJOS.**

**CON RESPECTO A MI FIC QUE QUERÍA HACER DE AKAME GA KILL…CREO QUE YA NO LO HARÉ, O NECESITARE MAS TIEMPO PARA MEDITAR Y PENSAR BIEN….SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO QUE EL SHAMBALA DE SHURA, TENIA LA FUNCIÓN CASI COMO EL JUTSU DEL CUARTO HOKAGE -_-¨….HABER QUE SE ME OCURRE.**

**BUENO SE DESPIDE OZZ FURERUNNER 92.**

* * *

**MINIGLOSARIO:**

***BOKKEN: ESPADA DE MADERA, HECHA A BASE DE BAMBÚ.**

***YAMATO NADESHIKO: EN SI, ES EL ESTEREOTIPO DE LA MUJER JAPONESA PERFECTA. EN OTRAS PALABRAS UNA DONCELLA.**

***CALZÓN CHINO:CREO QUE TODOS SABEN QUE ES, POR SI NO, TE ESTIRAN LA ROMPA INTERIOR, PROVOCANDO DOLOR EN LA ENTREPIERNA.**


	5. CAPITULO IV: LA HEREDERA BUSUJIMA

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

**_REVIEWS: Agradezco los comentarios de los "Invitados", de eudog, de AnarKista13 y de EL ASAKURA MAYOR, puesto que son de los que comentan y me brindan una perspectiva de otro ángulo de la historia. Al fin apareció Saeko, en este capítulo se narrará un poco su historia, por su parte Saya tendrá un poco lo suyo. Con respecto a Takashi ya, él tuvo un poco de confianza al conocer a Kohta, pero dentro de poco, ellos compartirán un poco de sus historias y experiencias, ahí Kohta le comentará del uso de armas y tácticas militares, mejor no spoileo y mejor sigan la historia._**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV: "LA HEREDERA BUSUJIMA"**

Saeko Busujima se caracteriza por ser una señorita honorable, digna de mención con respetable reputación, la hija del maestro Busujima se caracteriza por poseer una personalidad seria, solitaria y por su inquebrantable orgullo. Pero a pesar de todo ella tiene un lado amable.

Los Busujima son una familia con linaje en el arte de la espada, son tradicionalistas y son respetuosos con temas relacionados al honor.

Saeko es una joven adolescente de 17 años, posee el cabello largo y lacio de un color amatista, se caracteriza por tener tres mechones de cabello en su rostro, uno en su frente que tiene forma triangular que por poco le llega a la nariz, y los otros dos en cada mejilla.

Su rostro, bellamente destacable por sus ojos de color azul celeste, nariz respingada y labios seductores. Por parte de su físico, no posee un tamaño exagerado de pechos, pero si son considerablemente grandes (copa D) que encaja perfectamente con su delgada cintura y sus sensuales caderas. Sus piernas increíblemente entalladas por la sorprendente resistencia que ha adquirido en sus entrenamientos, por lo que dan lugar unas poderosas oscilaciones con su bokken.

Debido a sus hermosas piernas y a su constante entrenamiento en ellas, ella goza de una altura que no tienen muchas mujeres japonesas, precisamente de 170 cm.

*En la actualidad―09:30 am*

Saeko le tomó cerca de media hora en llegar a su residencia, la cual era extensa, puesto que tenía cerca de 5 edificios de un piso que se interconectan entre sí, uno de ellos era el dojo de la familia, además poseen un jardín principal con un gran estanque.

Ingresó por la puerta principal que era de cedro y con detalles dorados y con los "kanjis" del respectivo nombre Busujima.

Ella se dirigió al edificio principal y se dirigió a su habitación ubicado al fondo del largo pasillo. Una vez dentro, procedió a desvestirse para después ingresar a su baño personal. Después de 15 minutos, ella salió con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo desde la altura del pecho hasta sus muslos. Mientras se secaba el cabello con otra toalla; tomó asiento en su cama y solo se dedicó a frotar la toalla contra su cabello, en un determinado momento sacó un secador de pelo de un estante que estaba a lado de su cama y procedió a encenderlo para después dirigir el aire caliente desde su cabeza hacia cada parte de su extenso y lacio cabello.

Una vez seco; tomo un listón blanco ,del mismo estante de dónde sacó el secador, y se lo ató en una coleta alta haciendo que su cabello adopte el look de cola de caballo.

Saeko: Qué relajante fue la ducha ―_expresó con un deje de satisfacción, para después ubicarse enfrente de su espejo de cuerpo completo y posteriormente quitarse la toalla quedando completamente desnuda ―_ debo admitir que ya no soy una niña.

Saeko se estuvo observando alrededor de 2 minutos, vio su cuerpo entero; su color de piel era levemente pálido, dándole un toque atractivo de una mujer de belleza natural; prosiguió a tocarse los hombros cruzando sus brazos a mitad de su pecho, después deslizó sus manos desde los hombros hasta sus codos, ella se percató de lo suave y tersa que era su piel; posteriormente dirigió su vista de su rostro hacia sus senos; observó lo firmes y bien proporcionados que están, también observó la zona de sus pezones; que estaban coloreadas de un tono rosa crema encajando perfectamente con el tono pálido que poseía su cuerpo.

Ella con una sonrisa admitía estar orgullosa del tamaño así que posteriormente recorrió su vista hacia su abdomen; ella colocó sus manos en su cintura y pudo ver que su vientre era plano y curvilíneo de los costados. Luego le llamó la atención su sexo; se detuvo a observar la textura del vello púbico, era muy escasa la cantidad de vello que poseía en esa área en particular; pese a ser lampiña de las axilas y de los brazos, su cuerpo solo pudo generar un mínima cantidad de hebras muy finas en su pelvis, esto no la molestó de algún modo. Finalmente dio por terminado su inspección cuando se observó sus piernas admirando la resistencia y lo bien definidas que estaban; su cuerpo estaba muy bien cuidado, sin ningún tipo de arruga o cicatriz .En simples términos: Su cuerpo era perfecto.

Luego de su inspección personal, se procedió a vestir, se puso una atractiva lencería de color blanco, para después ponerse una blusa con tirantes de color azul con bordes blancos. Se colocó unos pantalones de mezclilla de color blanco y para finalizar se puso botas altas de cuero negro. Posteriormente se dirigió a un estante en el que se encontraban sus perfumes y uno que otro cosmético. No le gustaba maquillarse mucho puesto que no le agrada la vanidad; no quiere ser una más de las mujeres de las que están inmersas en este aspecto, así que solo se puso rimel en sus pestañas para acentuar aun mas sus ojos celestes y un brillo labial de un leve tono rosado para contrastar con su bello rostro. Finalmente se roció un poco de fragancia lavanda en su cuello y un par de toques en su blusa.

Debido a las bajas temperaturas por la humedad de la lluvia del día anterior, se volvió a colocar su chaqueta de cuero negro que usaba con anterioridad y prosiguió a dirigirse a la sala principal.

Saeko: Al parecer mi padre no está ―_al mencionar eso un sirvienta de la familia apareció y prosiguió a dialogar con la hermosa heredera._

Sirvienta: Ohh, Saeko-"ojousama" que se le ofrece ―_la sirvienta expresó en un tono servicial y respetuoso―_ si se lo pregunta el maestro Busujima salió a atender una situación que surgió de improvisto―_manteniendo el mismo tono solo esperó la respuesta de la joven._

Saeko: Tendrá que ver con los asuntos del señor Takagi―_dijo de una manera que al parecer era algo de todos los días―_No me extraña que mi padre ni siquiera se haya tomado la molestia de ir a recogerme al aeropuerto.

La sirvienta notó algo de enojo en su expresión, ella misma se daba cuenta que pese que era una digna sucesora del linaje Busujima, la hija del maestro esperaba una cierta bienvenida del mismo.

Saeko: Ok, gracias por notificarme de la ausencia de mi padre, ahora si me disculpas saldré a pasear un poco, necesito despejarme de las presiones que tuve en el torneo―_expresó con decepción y con cierta tristeza._

Saeko solo procedió a caminar para retirarse de la sala, dejando preocupada a la sirvienta.

Sievienta: ojou-sama―_ expresó con cierta preocupación, pese a que tenían más o menos la misma edad, sintió un poco de tristeza por la joven, indudablemente ella se percató que la orgullosa y seria Busujima buscaba el cariño de su padre._

Saeko al salir de su hogar, solo caminó por la ruta que la dirigía al parque, en lo que se mantuvo caminando se dedicó a recordar un poco en el transcurso de lo que ha sido su vida.

**Su infancia estuvo marcada por la pérdida de su madre, de ahí perdió un poco de la vivaz y alegre personalidad de la que se caracteriza un niño.**

**Cruzo por arduas horas de entrenamiento debido a las exigencias de su padre, instruyéndola estrictamente para que se convirtiera en una digna heredera. No solo se le educó en las artes marciales, también se le instruyó disciplina y modales que debe ejercer como miembro de la alta sociedad; debido a que la familia Busujima posee lazos con poderosas familias de igual magnitud, era obvio que Saeko debía de mostrar el honor de ser heredera y futura sucesora del linaje Busujima.**

**¿Pretendientes?, claro que había y muchos, en la academia Fujimi era alguien que fue reconocida de inmediato, es verdad que muchos consideran a Yuuki Miku como la chica más sexy, SOLAMENTE, cuando Saeko está ausente de la academia Fujimi debido a los constantes tratados políticos que ejerce la familia Busujima en la que era obligatorio que se encontrara presente el maestro y su sucesora. **

**La verdadera chica más sexy de la academia Fujimi es sin lugar a dudas Saeko Busujima.**

**Debido a las constantes confesiones de algunos compañeros que toman el valor de declararse, a Saeko se le hace tedioso los días en las que asiste a la academia. Ella los rechazaba con amabilidad, comentándoles que ella no es la correcta y que algún día encontraran a la elegida. Después de eso solamente se retiraba sin siquiera sentir pena por el joven que terminaban con la mano extendida ofreciéndole alguna flor o chocolates. Algunos hasta terminaban llorando.**

**Ella pese a que también deseaba sentir el sentimiento del amor, se percataba no encontraba a alguien digno para que sea su novio. Ella llegó a sentir amor por un joven que era noble, sincero y un experto en karate. Ella sentía que era el correcto para que fuera su novio. **

**Investigó un poco por medio de sus pupilos del club de Kendo y descubrió que era un alumno de nuevo ingreso. Se llamaba Igou Hisashi, al parecer los compañeros de clases se expresaban muy bien de él, ni hablar de las mujeres.**

**Un día dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos, se dispuso a seguirlo y espero para que este se encontrara solo, pero se le dificultaba un poco debido a que casi nunca se alejaba de un joven que al parecer era su mejor amigo.**

**A ella no le importó en lo más mínimo quien era ese joven puesto que los comentarios que escuchaba de él, era de desaprobación y solo describían que era un holgazán, un apestado, un chico que se salía de clases sin importarle los regaños de los profesores, en términos simples un vago. **

**A ella poco le importó si el amigo de Hisashi era un vago, puesto que son personas que no tienen honor y no representan una buena imagen, lo que le interesaba era saber todo al respecto del joven de quién se enamoró, lo llegó considerar como un buen prospecto para seguir el legado de la espada de su familia.**

**Cuando al fin se alejó de ese joven holgazán, descubrió la oportunidad perfecta puesto que se hallaba solo y se dirigía a la parte trasera de la academia, donde casi nadie caminaba por los alrededores, siguió caminando sin hacer ruido y cuando se acercó a la parte trasera, lamentablemente descubrió al joven besándose con alguien, se trataba de Rei Miyamoto, Saeko reconoció muy bien a la destacada miembro del club de soujutsu.**

**Ella sintió un poco de tristeza, puesto que notó la manera en la que mostraban afecto casi con desesperación y después de eso, solo observó como los dos se dirigieron a la bodega abandonada de la escuela. Ella sacó conclusiones de manera instantánea de que es lo que harían, solo se retiro del lugar sintiéndose triste y decepcionada. En ese mismo día se había marchado hacia Osaka, dónde se celebró el torneo de Kendo Nacional.**

*ACTUALIDAD*

Saeko: Ya han pasado dos semanas, desde ese día―_suspiró con tristeza―_ creo que es el karma, después de todo, en ese momento sentí lo que es un rechazo de la peor manera.

Habiendo llegando al parque, que por el momento se hallaba casi sin personas, ella solo se sentó en una de las bancas que había alrededor del gran árbol ubicado en medio del parque. No tenía idea del porqué había llegado ahí, pero la verdad, es que se sentía agobiada por la vida que llevaba, las obligaciones que debía cumplir, el honor que tenía que trasmitir a su familia y por su mala fortuna en el amor.

Saeko: Ya estoy harta, me niego a seguir con este estilo de vida tan monótona―_expresó con derrota dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo―_ ojalá me llegara una señal que me haga tener que cambiar esta vida.

Y como si fuera un deseo, una pequeña brisa de aire de fuerza moderada atravesó el parque, aunque fue un instante, fue lo suficiente fuerte como para hacer caer una manzana del gran árbol.

Ella creyendo que podría ser una señal se dirigió a recogerla, al momento de recoger la manzana, se percato que había tirado algo entre el césped aun encharcado y las raíces del árbol.

Saeko: ¿Qué es esto?―_dijo con curiosidad―_¿es una identificación?, es de la academia Fujimi―_expresó con algo de asombro._

Cuando dirigió su vista a la foto de la identificación, ella abrió aún mas sus ojos expresando genuino asombro.

Saeko: El vago―_pensó al reconocer el dueño de la identificación._

Saeko: Takashi Komuro, asi que así se llama el amigo de Hisashi―_ dijo como si hubiese descubierto un secreto._

Saeko: Por muy holgazán sea este tipo, yo debo regresar las cosas a sus dueños, no después de todo fui educada bajo el principio "sino es mio, es de alguien más"―_expresó la regla base de los japoneses mostrando una sonrisa amable._

Saeko: Veamos la dirección es...¡vaya!, esta algo retirado su hogar, bueno que más da, al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, pero también quiero comprobar si todos los comentarios acerca de él son ciertos―_expresó con determinación y mostrando una humilde sonris__a―_ no puedo juzgar una persona sin haberla conocido antes, admito que fue un error mío darle la razón a los chismes de los demás sin siquiera haber cruzado palabras con él.

Después de eso Saeko se retiró del parque para dirigirse al hogar de Takashi Komuro.

*MIENTRAS TANTO―HOGAR DE LA FAMILIA KOMURO*

Takashi: ¡No lo creo!, ¡¿porque no buscaste ayuda Kohta?!―_mostrando incredulidad en su rostro y en su tono de voz._

Kohta: Yo tenía miedo, además de que no tenía a quien recurrir―_dijo con timidez y con cierta tristeza―_ incluso los profesores no me creían.

Takashi: ¡Ese Tsonoda!, ahora tengo unas ganas de partirle la cara, el y su asquerosa pandilla; aunque no pueda golpear a Miku, si le podría gastarle una broma que podría acabar con su reputación de ser la chica más sexy de la academia Fujimi―_se expresó determinante a cumplir con sus amenazas― _descuida Kohta, una vez regresemos a clases, eso será lo primero que hare.

Kohta: Ehh, gracias Takashi―_dijo con felicidad, al fin tenia a alguien que lo protegería y no lo dejaría solo―_ por cierto, ¿no que la chica más sexy de la academia Fujimi, era Saeko Busujima-senpai?―_comentó con cierta duda._

Takashi: ¿Cómo dices?, ¿quién es Saeko Busujima?―_mencionó confundido― _no había escuchado algo de ella.

La expresión de Kohta era graciosa, se encontraba completamente blanco de pies a cabeza (como si se hubiera asustado de un fantasma), con los lentes empañados y su boca estaba tan abierta que parecía que iba a quebrarse la mandíbula.

Takashi: Kohta, ¿qué te sucede?―_expresó confundido por la reacción de su nuevo amigo―_oye, Kohta reacciona.

Kohta regresó a la normalidad, y lo primero que hizo fue tomar de los hombros a Takashi y a vociferar a todo pulmón...

Kohta: ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES QUIEN ES SAEKO BUSUJIMA-SENPAI?!

Takashi: Kohta baja la voz―_dijo cubriéndose los oídos―_ y que tan importante es que no sepa quién es esa Saeko Busujima.

Kohta: Takashi, créeme, jamás había escuchado una pendejada más grande que la que me estas diciendo―_dijo con asombro ante la ingenuidad de su primer amigo―_ es un sacrilegio lo que dices.

Takashi: Ohh, perdón si esa tal Saeko es la emperatriz o reina de Fujimi, pero que desconozco del tema, porque solo tengo ojos para Rei―_al mencionarla, solamente se quedó petrificado y dejo de reaccionar. Pese a que llegó a considerar ya muerto los sucesos del día anterior, el mencionar a Rei le llegó de golpe lo que había estado tratando de ignorar y olvidar._

Kohta se percató de esto, y temeroso, solo dijo:

Kohta: ¿Qué te pasa?, Takashi reacciona―_mencionó asustado, debido a la repentina actitud sin vida de Takashi._

Takashi solamente se sentó en la silla del comedor en la que se encontraban desayunando.

Kohta: ¿Takashi?―_en eso comenzó a sonar el timbre, viendo que este aun no reaccionaba, prosiguió a dirigirse a la bocina con el botón para responder a la visita que estaba esperando respuesta._

Kohta: Si, diga ―_solo se dedicó a esperar respuesta del visitante._

?: Ah hola, ¿Se encuentra Komuro?―_la voz se notó joven y masculina._

Kohta: ¿Quién es?―_ respondió en espera de la respuesta._

?: Soy Morita, soy compañero de clase de Komuro―_expresó alegremente._

Kohta: Espere un segundo―_dijo para después dirigirse a la entrada del hogar y posteriormente abrir la puerta._

Ahí se hallaba parado un joven de cabellera rubia el cual tenia fijado la parte media de esta levantándolo en leves puntas y ademas poseía los ojos de color avellana. Venía vestido con un chaqueta de algodón de color café; el cual se hallaba abierto del cierre principal mostrando una camisa verde, unos pantalones de mezclilla de color café y tenia de calzado unos converse's verdes.

Morita: Hola, ¿Quién es usted?―_mencionó esperando respuesta._

Kohta: Soy Kohta Hirano, un amigo de Takashi.

Morita: ¡Ohh!, vaya un gusto no te había conocido antes―_expresó con entusiasmo_― por cierto ¿dónde esta Komuro?.

Kohta: Él se encuentra en la cocina, pero algo le sucedió―_le expresó preocupado al joven._

Morita: ¿Qué le sucedió?―_dijo confundido para después ingresar a la propiedad―_ ¡¿pero más bien que sucedió aquí?!― _se expresó aún más asombrado por el desastre que estaba presente en el recibidor y en las escaleras._

Kohta: Luego te explico, ¡hay que ayudar a Takashi!―_dijo para proceder a dirigirse a la cocina._

Morita: Espera, no soy el único que vino aquí―_ al decir eso, dirigió su vista hacia la puerta_

Una segunda persona ingresó al hogar de Takashi. Este era de cabellos rojos largos hasta la altura de su mentón. Parecía un criminal, puesto que trae dos aretes de oro en su oreja izquierda, varios anillos del mismo tono brillante en sus dedos, además de un cigarro en la boca.

Estaba vestido con el estereotipo de un motociclista rebelde; chaqueta de cuero con un grabado de calavera en llamas en la espalda, camisa de algodón negro, pantalones y botas de cuero. Y por supuesto, lentes de sol oscuros.

Morita: ¿Pudiste estacionar la motocicleta, Imamura?

Imamura: Claro, no te preocupes―_al termino de su expresión, prosiguió a retirar el cigarro de su boca para exhalar el tabaco―_pero aun me debes las fotos de Shizuka-sensei y Kyoko-sensei, para mí las mujeres mayores son lo mejor.

Imamura se retiró los lentes de su rostro, para después observar el desastre en la que se hallaba el recibidor de la casa de Takashi.

Imamura: ¿Que mierdas pasó aquí?―_casi vociferó en un tono alto―_ no creí que Komuro hiciera fiestas de esta magnitud; desde que vi "Proyecto X", realmente he querido volverme imbécil de tanto licor y drogas como los protagonistas de esa película.

Morita: Jejeje, lo que digas Imamura―_dijo algo nervioso―_ bueno vayamos dónde se encuentra Komuro―_mencionó__ para después dirigir su atención a Kohta._

Kohta: Ok, el está…―_no llegó a terminar bien su dialogo, puesto que se escuchó un fuerte ruido de la cocina._

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina, al llegar ahí se sorprendieron al hallar un Takashi tirado en el suelo.

Kohta: ¡Takashi!

Morita: ¡Komuro!

Los dos expresaron con temor, por su parte, Imamura no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo, solo dio una ultima calada a su cigarro antes tirarlo al suelo, y pisarlo para apagar el fuego completamente, luego de eso exhaló el tabaco y expreso:

Imamura: Esto no pasaría, si a él también le gustaran las mujeres mayores…

* * *

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, INGRESARON A LA HISTORIA MORITA E IMAMURA…. DOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA…SI NO SE ACUERDAN, SON LOS QUE SALEN EN EL ESPECIAL 3…AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK:** **_ .co/manga/high_school_of_the_dead/c22. _**

**ESTOS DOS EXPLICARAN SU PRESENCIA EN LA RESIDENCIA DE TAKASHI EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, SAEKO SE DIRIGE HACIA AHÍ TAMBIÉN Y SAYA, BUENO AUN NO SE DECIDE QUE PONER PARA SEDUCIR A SU TAKASHI, PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE PARA ELLA, SE REENCONTRARA CON KOHTA Y AHÍ SE LE PUEDE ARRUINAR SU PLAN PARA CONSEGUIR SU FINAL FELIZ...**

**AGRADECERÉ**** MAS SUS COMENTARIOS, DUDAS O CONSEJOS, NO OLVIDEN APOYAR LA HISTORIA Y SI PUEDEN COMPARTEN EL FIC CON AQUELLOS QUE AUN ESPERAN LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DEL ANIME O EL CAPITULO 31 DEL MANGA DE HOTD…SABEMOS QUE SERA ETERNA LA ESPERA DEBIDO A LOS CONSTANTES PLEITOS ENTRE LOS HERMANOS SAITO…. -_-''**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO….CON RESPECTO A OTRO FIC,,,HARÉ UNO DE FAIRY TAIL…EN ESTA HISTORIA NATSU NO DESPERDICIÓ LOS 3 MESES DE ENTRENAMIENTO PARA EL TORNEO DE LOS JUEGOS MÁGICOS, MIENTRAS QUE LUCY Y LOS DEMÁS ESTÁN FESTEJANDO CON LOS ESPÍRITUS ESTELARES, NATSU SE ENCONTRARA CON SU MAYOR ENEMIGO OFRECIÉNDOLE ENTRENARLO PARA QUE EN EL FUTURO NATSU LO MATE…YA SABEN DE QUIÉN HABLO…¿VERDAD?...**

* * *

**MINI GLOSARIO:**

**"OJOUSAMA": Es la forma de referirse a las hijas de grandes familias o a las señoritas de la alta sociedad.**

**"KANJI": Forma de escritura japonés, legado por parte de los chinos, se caracteriza por ser un solo símbolo, que puede significar hasta 3 cosas a las vez.**

SE DESPIDE OZZ FURERUNNER 92...HASTA EL PRÓXIMO DOMINGO n_n


	6. CAPÍTULO V: MI DECISIÓN Parte 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

**_Ahora ahorraré un poco más las palabras y dirigiré mi atención a la trama, en lugar de estar describiendo las cosas...disculpa por si va lento la trama, solo les digo que el siguiente capitulo, sera el ultimo en cuestiones de descripciones y narraciones exageradas...por que de ahí empezará el entrenamiento de fortalezas individuales...solo les adelantaré que Souichiro Takagi influirá en el cambio de personalidad de Takashi...solo esperen y sean pacientes.._**

* * *

***ANTERIORMENTE***

Kohta: ¡Takashi!

Morita: ¡Komuro!

Los dos expresaron con temor, por su parte, Imamura no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo, solo dio una ultima calada a su cigarro antes tirarlo al suelo, y pisarlo para apagar el fuego completamente, luego de eso exhaló el tabaco y expreso:

Imamura: Esto no pasaría, si a él también le gustaran las mujeres mayores…

**CAPÍTULO V: MI DECISIÓN Parte 1**

Habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos después de que Takashi Komuro colapsó prematuramente, el trió de jóvenes se encargaron de llevar a Komuro a su habitación para que pudiera descansar. Se había desmayado por no haber dormido mucho y por un impacto emocional según diagnosticaba Imamura, Hirano y Morita estaban impresionados que el rebelde y delincuente joven tuviera conocimientos médicos.

Kohta: ¿Como sabias que Takashi tenia daños emocionales?―_preguntó asombrado al pelirrojo._

Imamura: Pues sé algo de Iridiología, es un método para diagnosticar el estado físico y mental del paciente con solo observar sus ojos, más específicamente el iris―_explicaba mientras abría el ojo izquierdo de Komuro con su mano izquierda y con una pequeña lámpara que tenia en su otra mano procedía a revisarle una vez mas su iris._

Morita: Y ¿como es que sabes de esto?, creí que odiabas estudiar―_interrogó el rubio al susodicho._

Imamura: Y realmente odio estudiar, pero mi abuelo me encadenaba a una silla y me obligaba a leer libros médicos incluyendo un poco de medicina alternativa―_exclamó con algo de fastidio._

Kohta: Pero antes que nada, ¿porque Takashi tiene un daño psicológico?―_dijo con dudas_― todo parecía normal, hasta que mencionó el nombre de "Rei".

Cuando mencionó el nombre de Rei, el pelirrojo y el rubio se miraron entre sí con absoluta seriedad, dando a entender que para ellos todo estaba absolutamente claro.

Morita: Entonces, ¿los encontró?―_preguntó con un tono intrigante hacia su compañero vestido de motociclista rebelde._

Imamura: Mis sospechas eran las correctas después de todo, a eso se debe su daño psicológico―_dijo con un tono despreocupado._

Morita: Yo no creí que Igou fuera un miserable―_mencionó con algo de furia en su rostro._

Kohta: ¿A que se refieren?, digan lo que sepan porque quiero saber porque Takashi reaccionó de esta manera― _se notaba su preocupación._

Imamura: Que Morita te explique, yo no soy bueno en contar historias largas―_dijo para posteriormente sentarse en un sillón a lado de la cama de Takashi._

Morita: Como verás Hirano-kun, me imagino que conoces Hisashi Igou y a Rei Miyamoto ¿cierto?―_dijo en un tono interrogante._

Kohta: Si, los conozco...son muy populares, tengo entendido que Igou es tan popular que incluso escuché rumores de que Busujima-senpai estaba interesada en él―_mencionó detalladamente_― por parte de Rei Miyamoto, bueno... dicen que es tan atractiva hasta el punto que la consideran una modelo y que su belleza está a la par de Busujima-senpai y Yuuki Miku.

Morita: Es correcto, pero el punto es que me imagino que no sabes que tienen que ver esos dos con Komuro―_dijo haciendo una pausa, para explicarle todo lo más breve posible._

Kohta: Ahora estoy más intrigado, no sabia que Takashi los conociera―_dijo con un tono de curiosidad._

Morita: Verás, Komuro había conocido a Rei desde que iban al jardín de niños, pero ellos hicieron una promesa...el cual consistía en que ellos se casarían cuando fueran adultos, Rei era muy cariñosa con Komuro hasta el punto de abrazarlo y mimarlo...Los dos eran felices, parecía que realmente iban a cumplir su promesa, pero lamentablemente desde antes de que iniciará este periodo escolar, esta promesa se fue a la basura.

Kohta escuchaba con absoluto interés la historia que contaba el rubio, por su parte Imamura hacia lo mismo solo que éste estaba jugando con su encendedor...encendiendo y apagando la flama de dicho dispositivo.

Morita: No conozco muchos detalles, pero al parecer Miyamoto se distanció de Komuro por un problema que tuvo su papá, y cada vez que Komuro trataba de hablar con Miyamoto, ella solo se alejaba.

Imamura: Aqui va mi parte favorita―_dijo con una sonrisa._

Kohta: ¿?―_solo generó mas intriga en Hirano el comentario de este._

Morita: Imamura, por favor guarda silencio ¿quieres?―_dijo este regañando la actitud del pelirrojo._

Imamura: Esta bien, solo continua―_dijo con una sonrisa un poco macabra._

Morita: Como te decía, el problema surgió cuando apareció Igou, al parecer Miyamoto y el congeniaron muy bien...eventualmente ellos empezaron a verse después de clases―_dijo el rubio preocupando aun más a Hirano_.

Kohta: ¿Ellos...?―_dijo como ya conociendo la respuesta._

Morita: Si Hirano-kun, de esas salidas en secreto Takashi los descubrió paseándose tomados de las manos, ademas de que los sorprendió saliendo de varios lugares juntos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta―_dijo en un tono triste._

Kohta: ¿Pero no acaso Miyamoto-san le había prometido permanecer juntos?―_dijo preocupado_― a pesar que fue una promesa de niños, esa no es la manera de decirle a Takashi que no cumpliría, una promesa es una promesa.

Morita: Tienes razón Hirano-kun, y pues personalmente comprobé cómo se comporta Miyamoto con Komuro, ella lo trata muy mal pese a que él no le hace ni dice nada, muy al contrario de Igou que lo trata como si fuera su adonis...esa Miyamoto besa el suelo que pisa Igou por lo que pude ver esa vez.

Kohta: Miyamoto es muy mala persona―_mencionó en un tono despectivo._

Morita: No sé realmente por que se desahoga con él, porque Komuro es de las personas que haría de todo por las personas que quiere...y esto es algo que definitivamente aun no se ha dado cuenta Miyamoto por estar cegada por Igou―_dijo el rubio._

Kohta: Pobre Takashi, él no se merece esto...él realmente es una persona que piensa en los demás cómo lo fue conmigo―_dijo triste el joven de lentes._

Imamura: Y eso...no es lo peor―_dijo en un tono de suspenso a la situación._

Kohta: ¿Qué?―_exclamó con intriga._

Imamura: Buena historia Morita, pero me temo que ahora es mi turno de contar lo que sucedió ayer―_dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona._

Morita: Por favor no te excedas en los detalles―_el rubio se notaba nervioso._

Imamura: Bueno, es más que un hecho que esos dos son pareja...pero lo que no sabes es que tan profundo ha ido la relación de estos―_dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de jugar con su encendedor._

Kohta: ¡Que sucedió!―_exclamó impaciente por el relato que tanto se mantenía en misterio._

Imamura: Pues como no soy bueno para relatar historias, solo te diré lo que yo observé―_hizo una pausa y luego guardó su encendedor en un bolsillo de su pantalón._

Imamura: Pues, yo como siempre me salté las clases y me fui a la parte trasera de la escuela un rato para fumar un cigarrillo, todo estaba tranquilo para mi hasta que escuché unas risas y me asomé y vi a esos dos entrando al gimnasio― _el pelirrojo prosiguió su relato_―a mí, honestamente no me interesaba que iban a hacer, pero dos curiosidades me llamaron la atención: Primero, ¿qué hacían dos alumnos con prestigio en la escuela saltándose las clases? y Segundo era Viernes, no hay actividades deportivas en ese día, entonces ¿porqué iban al gimnasio cuando no había nadie ahí?...

Kohta, ya suponía a que iba el relato del pelirrojo.

Imamura: Así que para variar los seguí, jamás me imaginé la sorpresa que iba a descubrir...―_el suspenso era obvio en el rostro del chico con lentes_―cuando llegué al gimnasio no los había encontrado ni en las canchas ni en las gradas, aun así, decidí adentrarme más a fondo cuando me percaté que las puertas de la bodega estaban entre abiertas.

Kohta estaba más que seguro que era lo que seguía después...pero se mantuvo callado cuando el pelirrojo siguió contando su relato.

Imamura: Cuando me asome, lo primero que vi fue sus ropas tiradas en el suelo y cuando observé más a fondo ahí los vi...sobre las colchonetas, completamente desnudos y besándose como si fueran perros con hambre―_dijo para ver el rostro de Hirano, éste estaba incrédulo de lo que escuchó._

Imamura: Cuando Igou estaba dispuesto a "entrar en acción", fue Miyamoto quién sacó los condones de su bolso...no escuché muy bien las cosas, pero si entendí que Miyamoto le dijo a Igou que no quería irse de ahí hasta que se acabasen el paquete de condones...demonios chicos...a decir verdad esa Miyamoto si sabe lo que es coger, ella tendrá futuro en el cine Pornográfico...hubieran visto las mamadas que le daba a la polla de Igou, sin mencionar la manera de mover sus caderas cuando estuvo como por 30 minutos montada sobre ese tipo.

Morita y Kohta estaban con las caras rojas debido a los detalles del pelirrojo.

Imamura: Ojalá fuera una mujer mayor jejeje, si no me crees...grabé como 15 minutos con mi celular―_mencionó feliz_― y definitivamente son los mejores 15 minutos chicos, porque cuando se acabaron los condones, Miyamoto le dijo que no habría problema en hacerlo una última vez sin condón...jajaja la chica realmente quería echar un buen polvo...miren ustedes mismos― _el pelirrojo sacó su teléfono y les colocó el vídeo para que lo vieran sus oyentes._

El video mostró la faena de esos dos, completamente sudados, diciéndose majaderías y suciedades el uno al otro para que se excitaran aun mas, los azotes que le daba Igou al trasero de la chica, y ella gritando con pasión y lujuria...al momento del clímax.. Igou se retiró del interior de Miyamoto para que se lo colocara en la boca de ésta y bebiera hasta la ultima gota de semen.

Kohta: ¡Que asco!, no puedo creer que alguien así, se dé el lujo de tratar a Takashi de esta manera―_la furia era lo que carcomía al joven de lentes en ese momento._

Morita: Komuro no se merece esto, la verdad no se que decirle ahora que sabemos toda esta situación―_expresó deprimido el rubio._

Imamura: Pues, tienes que pensarlo muy bien que decirle, fue Igou el que le gustaba hacer estas locuras con Miyamoto.

Kohta Y ¿porqué le debería interesar que lo haya comenzado ese imbécil?―_expresó su duda._

Morita: Porque...―_pero antes de que el rubio terminará de hablar..._

Takashi: Es mi mejor amigo...

Kohta: Ahh ya veo―cuando dijo esto, el rostro de Morita e Imamura estaban estáticos― oigan, que les sucede chicos, no me digan que no sabían que era su mejor a... mi... go―_mencionó Hirano de manera pausada, terminó de decir la palabra amigo en sílabas como si se le estuviera saliendo el oxigeno del cuerpo, posteriormente empezó a dirigir su vista muy lentamente hacia dónde se originó la voz._

Ahi se mostraba Takashi Komuro sentado en su cama y con una mirada tan terrorífica que nunca imaginaron llegar a ver.

La habitación estaba en silencio, el único objeto que emitía sonido era el teléfono celular del pelirrojo, que de hecho.. no ayudaba en los mas mínimo a la atmósfera que adquirió el lugar debido a la mirada seria y fría que tenia Komuro en su rostro, solo se escuchaba la voz de Rei gritar: ¡Ahh, ya no aguanto, quiero tu leche en mi boca!... seguida de la voz de Hisashi: ¡Ohh si, Rei chúpame la pija hasta dejarla seca!.

Takashi: ¡Apaga esa mierda, ahora mismo Imamura!―_ordenó con una voz seca al pelirrojo._

Imamura, a pesar que no le dejaba de temblar las manos, detuvo el vídeo y apagó dicho aparato sin apartar la mirada de Komuro...honestamente jamás había visto una mirada tan fría y llena de odio, y eso que era un delincuente...había peleado contra pandillas en barrios de mala muerte...pero sin duda Komuro tenia el aspecto de ser un verdadero monstruo si se le provocaba de más.

*MANSION TAKAGI*

Yuriko: Muy bien, estas perfecta Saya, ahora es momento de que vayas por Komuro-kun..―_dijo alegre la señora Takagi _

Saya: Como digas mamá, solo que está algo apretado del pecho...

La pelirosada, tenia puesto una camisa de tirantes color rosada, una falda de mezclilla negra a la altura de los muslos, calcetines negras hasta las rodillas y converse rosados, llevaba el cabello suelto y lacio, adornándolo con una diadema negra con una estrella rosa en el extremo derecho.

Saya: Ojalá, y todo salga como lo planeamos, mamá.

Yuriko: Claro que será así, solo ten confianza..

Al termino de esto, madre e hija se dieron un abrazo expresando el cariño que se tienen.

*A unas calles de la residencia Komuro*

Saeko: Según la dirección, estoy a 5 cuadras de la casa de Komuro-kun.

La hermosa adolescente de cabello amatista, se dirigía de lo mas serena y calmada hacia su destino...ignorando los sucesos actuales que estaban ocurriendo ahora mismo...

* * *

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, LA SEGUNDA PARTE LO SUBIRÉ TALVEZ EL LUNES Y PUEDE QUE TAMBIÉN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE MI FIC DE FAIRY TAIL "EL LEGENDARIO DRAGON SLAYER"...ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, PARA SABER DE QUE TAN BIEN O MAL ESTÁ ESTA HISTORIA, HARÉ LO MEJOR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.  
**

**GRACIAS POR LEER..**

**HASTA ENTONCES NOS VEMOS...SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ FURERUNNER 92..**


	7. CAPÍTULO VI: MI DECISIÓN Parte 2

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

**_Hola a todos, más que nada...Feliz año 2015...que todas sus metas, proyectos, etc...se cumplan en este año..mucho éxito y buenos deseos para todos.._**

**_Me ausenté un buen tiempo...y eso era porque le dedicaba más tiempo a mi fic de Fairy Tail...y además tuve problemas con mi computadora..."se me borraron mis avances", me llegué a deprimir...puesto se perjudicó el giro que le quería dar a esta historia, y tuve que volver a escribir este fic junto con el de Fairy Tail... espero y no les desagrade este capítulo...si no les parece...dejen su comentario...créanme..hasta salí regañado en un comentario del otro fic..hahaha pero como dije...todo tipo de comentario será bienvenido...al fin y al cabo...debo ver los resultados de mi historia desde los dos extremos...osea comentarios positivos y negativos..._**

**_Sin más que agregar...continuemos con el fic_**

* * *

***ANTERIORMENTE***

Takashi: Es mi mejor amigo...

Kohta: Ahh ya veo―cuando dijo esto, el rostro de Morita e Imamura estaban estáticos― oigan, que les sucede chicos, no me digan que no sabían que era su mejor a... mi... go―_mencionó Hirano de manera pausada, terminó de decir la palabra "amigo" en sílabas como si se le estuviera saliendo el oxigeno del cuerpo, posteriormente empezó a dirigir su vista muy lentamente hacia dónde se originó la voz._

Ahí se mostraba Takashi Komuro sentado en su cama y con una mirada tan terrorífica que nunca imaginaron llegar a ver.

La habitación estaba en silencio, el único objeto que emitía sonido era el teléfono celular del pelirrojo, que de hecho.. no ayudaba en los mas mínimo a la atmósfera que adquirió el lugar debido a la mirada seria y fría que tenia Komuro en su rostro, solo se escuchaba la voz de Rei gritar: ¡Ahh, ya no aguanto, quiero tu leche en mi boca!... seguida de la voz de Hisashi: ¡Ohh si, Rei chúpame la pija hasta dejarla seca!.

Takashi: ¡Apaga esa mierda, ahora mismo Imamura!―_ordenó con una voz seca al pelirrojo._

Imamura, a pesar que no le dejaba de temblar las manos, detuvo el vídeo y apagó dicho aparato sin apartar la mirada de Komuro...honestamente jamás había visto una mirada tan fría y llena de odio, y eso que era un delincuente...había peleado contra pandillas en barrios de mala muerte...pero sin duda Komuro tenia el aspecto de ser un verdadero monstruo si se le provocaba de más.

_***CAPÍTULO VI: MI DECISIÓN- Parte 2***_

Kohta: Takashi...―_dijo con voz pausada debido a que estaba nervioso_―¿dices que es tu "mejor amigo", después de lo que hizo?

Takashi: Jajaja...¿realmente crees que soy tan perdedor como para decir eso?...¿después de que Hisashi se dedicó a follar con Rei a mis espaldas?―_dijo alzando la voz con enojo._

Kohta: ¡No!, simplemente me sorprendió que le dijeras "mejor amigo"―_dijo excusándose de su comentario_― y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora Takashi?, sinceramente no tenia idea de esta historia después de lo que sucedió en la mañana...

Takashi: Solo quería olvidarme un poco de lo sucedido, aunque interpretar a un personaje de videojuego, fue lo más infantil de mi parte―_dijo al momento que se levantaba de la cama._

Takashi: Pero lo más importante es... ¿qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?―_dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia el rubio y el pelirrojo._

Morita: Bueno... de hecho es que queríamos hablarte de lo que sucedió con Igou y Rei...aunque no queríamos que te enteraras de esta manera...como si fuera un chisme―_dijo algo deprimido._

Takashi: Descuida...yo mismo me enteré viéndolo con mis propios ojos―_comentó con seriedad._

Imamura: Yo ya tenia mis sospechas, puesto que te vi corriendo como loco en el parque―_dijo el pelirrojo_― por eso llamé a Morita y le hable de lo sucedido ayer...él fue el de la idea de venir a decírtelo...

Takashi: Pero nunca te vi en el gimnasio―_dijo con intriga._

Imamura: Eso fue, porque me largué de ahí antes de que salieran... y pues cómo escuchaste...logré grabar unos minutos a esos idiotas―_dijo al momento que volvía a sacar su teléfono con el vídeo en carpeta en la sección de "vídeos" ._

Morita: Yo además venia a decirte otra cosa...mi prima me envió una foto hace unos momentos, cuando estabas inconsciente...y creo que no te agradará..―_dijo al momento que sacaba su teléfono y localizaba dicha foto..._

**_Morita procedió a darle su móvil a Takashi, él cuando observó la imagen...identificó a la pariente del rubio junto a una amiga..._**

Takashi: Y ¿qué tiene de sospechoso la foto de tu prima con su amiga?―_dijo confundido por la imagen._

Morita: Tienes la foto en versión compacta, voltea el teléfono para que se expanda la imagen...―_indicó el rubio ante la duda de su amigo._

_**Takashi hizo lo que el rubio le señaló, cuando volteo dicho dispositivo de manera horizontal...la imagen se expandió y hay vio lo que terminó por disgustarlo aun más. Al fondo de la imagen, se podía visualizar un fila de pasajeros esperando abordar el avión...y en dicha fila...estaban Rei y Hisashi...ambos vestidos para una ocasión fresca...aunque por la ropa de Rei, que se trataba de un vestido de una pieza de color naranja con sandalias y un sombrero de paja, da a entender que su destino era hacia alguna playa.**_

**_Pero hay no acaba el desagrado...la foto fue tomada justamente cuando ellos se estaban besando..._**

Morita: Takashi...yo no espero haberte perjudicado aun más...pero creo que como amigo..debería decirte esto, puesto que ellos te están viendo la cara de imbécil―_dijo con enojo._

Takashi: No te preocupes... es momento de qué me deje de mortificar por estos dos...de Rei, sinceramente esperaba esto...aunque no de una manera tan desagradable...pero de Hisashi, esto es pasarse de la raya...incluso el sabiendo de mi promesa con Rei...él se burlaba de mi...cada vez que se follaba a Rei...no se los perdonaré...¡LOS HARÉ PEDAZOS! ―_alzó la voz dando a entender su ira y completa decepción por haber tenido lazos con las dos personas que siempre estuvo en su corazón: a Rei como el amor de su vida y a Hisashi como el hermano que nunca tuvo._

Kohta: Takashi, ahora que soy tu amigo...puedes contar conmigo―_dijo al momento que le tocaba el hombro en signo de comprensión a su decisión._

Morita: Igual conmigo―_dirigió su vista hacia el joven afectado._

Imamura: Sabes... puede que no nos conozcamos mucho, pero este tipo de cosas...son de las que no te dejan en toda la vida, y pues...―_dijo con voz serena_― si quieres mi ayuda, te puedo ayudar en algo...―_esto último lo dijo en un tono de voz maliciosa, dando a entender que haría de todo por hacerle la vida un infierno a esos dos._

Takashi: Gracias Imamura, pero no es necesario que mandes a tu pandilla de motociclistas a golpear a Hisashi...yo lo quiero hacer personalmente―_dijo al momento en que apretaba sus puños._

Imamura: Jajaja, yo no hablo de eso... puedo hacer magia con este vídeo ¿sabías?―_dijo con cierto rostro macabro._

Kohta: ¡¿Difundirás el vídeo?!...¿cómo?―_dijo consternado ante la idea del pelirrojo._

Morita: De eso me encargaré yo... aunque necesitaré de la ayuda de un hacker...para que el vídeo se envié de manera masiva a toda la escuela―_dijo pensativo_― necesitaré la ayuda de un genio, he oído que el "Firewall" del sistema de la escuela, es de lo poco que se llega a enorgullecer la academia Fujimi...puesto que es protegido por los sistemas del grupo político Takagi.

Takashi: Entonces, tendré que hablar con Saya...ella sabrá que hacer―_mencionó al momento que procedió a vestirse con un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul oscuro y una camisa roja que tenia tirado en el suelo, posteriormente procedió bajar las escaleras, ignorando olímpicamente a su escuadrón de justicia contra la infidelidad._

**_Al momento de ponerse unos zapatos que tenia en el recibidor, prosiguió a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo: vio que había alguien enfrente de él...no era nada más y nada menos que Saeko Busujima, que estaba a punto de presionar el timbre para notificar su presencia...los dos no decían nada, puesto que solo se estaban observando el uno al otro, Komuro viendo a la hermosa chica...directamente a sus ojos de color azul zafiro, por otra parte Saeko hacia lo mismo...observando los ojos de color castaño del chico._**

**_Ninguno de los dos, decía palabra alguna...para ellos el momento parecía lento...puesto sentían la eternidad al no despegar sus ojos del mismo lugar...era notorio, que el joven estaba impresionado por ver tanta belleza ante sus ojos...no se sentía digno de estar en su presencia. Saeko, pareciera que nunca había visto al chico en toda su vida, pero ya lo había visto en la foto de la identificación que le venia a entregar, además que lo llegó a observar de lejos (pero lo curioso es que casi no le llegaba a ver el rostro) cuando se dedicaba a seguir a su anterior amor...pero no negaba que en ese encuentro y el verlo tan cerca... cambiaría completamente su perspectiva que tenia de él..._**

**_El sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo notorio en el rostro de ambos...la situación estaba más que deducida..."Ellos sintieron el flechazo de cupido en ese momento...ellos se habían enamorado"._**

Kohta: ¡Espera Takashi, yo voy contigo!―_alzó la voz el chico de lentes._

Morita: ¡Yo también!, espérenme―_dijo con misma intensidad el rubio._

**_Al escuchar las voces, ambos adolescentes despertaron del trance al que ellos mismos se habían perdido..._**

Takashi: Emm, disculpa ¿qué se le ofrece?―_dijo con un tono nervioso y rascándose la nuca._

Saeko: Yo...yo...ehh...¿a qué vine?―_dijo muy confundida la chica_―se me olvidó a que vine.

Takashi: ¿En serio?...que curioso―_dijo dijo con voz alegre._

Saeko: ¿Porqué lo dice?―_dijo la __espadachín._

Takashi: Porque a mi también se me olvidó que iba hacer ahora mismo―_dijo sonriendo._

**_Después_****_ de lo dicho por Takashi, Saeko se rió de una manera dulce...causando que se viera adorable para el chico que al parecer se había olvidado de su odio. Cuando Saeko terminó de reír, otra vez dirigió su vista hacia los ojos del chico nuevamente...y como si fuera una señal...Takashi volvió a hacer lo mismo...y otra vez se perdieron en su trance._**

Kohta: Ejem―_tosió para llamar la atención._

**_La de cabellos amatista y el de cabello castaño ignoraron al chico de lentes...es como si estos estuvieran sordos. Morita y Kohta estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de humor de Komuro...y ellos no sabían que hacer...pero sí Imamura, que había observado la escena desde las escaleras.  
_**

Imamura: Chicos, miren y aprendan...esto es lo que se hace en estas situaciones como estas..―_dijo el pelirrojo al momento que agarraba un jarrón de cristal de tamaño mediano y procedió a encaminarse hacia Takashi. Posteriormente, aplicando fuerza, le quebró el jarrón en la cabeza al mencionado...lo sorprendente es que los tórtolos ni se inmutaron y continuaron observándose como si no hubiera sucedido nada._

Morita, Kohta: ¡NO PASÓ NADA!―_dijeron al unisono impresionados._

Imamura: Esperen...observen―_dijo el pelirrojo con seriedad...Morita y Kohta guardaron silencio y vieron que sucedía..._

**_Takashi sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro...comenzó a caer de espaldas, como si fuera una ficha de dominó, y finalmente terminó precipitando al suelo...que aun estaba lleno cosas rotas._**

Imamura: ¡Ven!, eso funciona siempre―_dijo dirigiéndose hacia el rubio y el chico de lentes_―cómo me gusta hacer esto, jajajajaja.

**_Poco le demoró su risa de villano, puesto que una poderosa patada se proyectó hacia el lado izquierdo de su rostro, la patada fue tan fuerte qué logró hacer que se estrellará contra la pared y éste finalmente quedará inconsciente..._**

Saeko: ¿Porqué golpeaste a Komuro-kun?―_dijo enojada la campeona del Kendo_― él no te hizo nada.

Morita: Creo que está inconsciente, así que no gaste palabras en él―_dijo nervioso ante la fuerza de la fémina._

Saeko: Tuvo suerte que no trajera mi bokken, porque estaría dispuesta a quebrar todos sus huesos―_dijo al momento en que se dirigía hacia Takashi para después arrodillarse y sentarse al suelo, posteriormente colocó la cabeza del chico sobre su regazo._

Kohta: Disculpa Busujima-senpai, pero es que teníamos prisa―_dijo tímido._

Saeko: ¿Prisa?, ¿porqué?―_dijo curiosa, al momento que inspeccionaba la cabeza de Takashi para verificar que no hubiera pedazos de vidrio incrustados...al final el daño no fue a mayor, muy al contrario de Imamura...Morita fue a auxiliarlo, y se impresionó que este tuviera la nariz rota y que estuviera cubierta de sangre además de tener el ojo izquierdo completamente morado por la hinchazón._

Kohta: Es una larga historia, pero si está enamorada de Takashi, creo que cooperará también, ¿verdad?―_dijo sonriendo._

Saeko: ¡¿Enamorada?!, que cosas dices... como crees que esté enamorada de Komuro-kun si es la primera vez que lo veo―_dijo con el rostro completamente rojo además de estar nerviosa._

Kohta: Pero, ¿cómo es que sabe cómo se llama Takashi, y además de que sabe dónde vive?―_dijo con dudas a su senpai._

Saeko: ¡Ah!, ya me acordé a qué vine aquí―_dijo al momento qué sacaba de su bolsillo de su pantalón la identificación escolar de Takashi_―lo hallé tirado en el parque, y solo lo vine a regresar a su dueño.

Morita: Entonces, ¿cómo se le pudo olvidar algo tan sencillo Busujima-senpai?―_dijo dudoso._

Saeko: Yo...―_no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, puesto que su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar_― ¿diga?, ehh..Otou-san (Papá), ¿ahora?, si...está bien, voy para allá.

Kohta: ¿Sucedió algo?...―_mencionó consternado._

Saeko: Me tengo que retirar, surgió algo y mi padre necesita que esté presente―_dijo algo triste_― espero que se encuentre bien.

_**Saeko con ayuda de Kohta, se encargaron de llevar al inconsciente de Takashi al sofá...luego Kohta se dirigió a ayudar a Morita que tenia problemas con Imamura...**_

_**Saeko al estar sola otra vez con Takashi, le dejó su identificación escolar en el pecho del chico...Saeko no evito sonrojarse nuevamente al ver su rostro, estaba experimentando nuevas sensaciones...sensaciones que no había sentido con Hisashi. La doncella Busujima, dirigió su vista hacia los labios del chico, y como si fuera un pequeño impulso...se comenzó a acercar hacia ellos con el propósito de depositar un beso...como si fuera un cuento de hadas...solo que ahora era al revés...la princesa besa al príncipe...y cuando estaba por cumplir su cometido...**_

Morita: ¿Interrumpimos?―_dijo con una risa burlona y teniendo de cómplice a Kohta y al pobre Imamura. Morita y Kohta sostenían de los hombros al pelirrojo, que a pesar de haber recuperado la conciencia, aun no era capaz de sostenerse con sus propios pies pero aun así...él también quería avergonzar a la hermosa chica de cabellos amatistas, y por eso no evitó que mostrará una sonrisa con dos dientes menos de la mandíbula superior y con un ojo sonriente puesto que el otro lo tenia completamente hinchado._

Kohta: Y todavía dice que no está enamorada―_dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia en complicidad de los otros dos.._

Saeko: Me tengo ir, ¡adiós!―_la chica se retiró del lugar corriendo con vergüenza en su rostro..._

**_Una vez que Busujima se retiró, se dedicaron a esperar que despertara Takashi, en ese lapso, Morita y Kohta se encargaron de limpiar la casa de los Komuro, barriendo los cristales, y pedazos del jarrón que quebró y otra cantidad de objetos que estaban regados por ahí...Hirano se encargó de contarle la historia a Morita, acerca de la locura que hizo su amigo disfrazándose de un personaje de videojuego...Morita enseguida descubrió que era el juego de "Assassins Creed II", que le había regalado, y terminó por reírse a carcajadas de la estupidez de su amigo._**

**_Una vez terminado el aseo al hogar...estuvieron en la sala por media hora después de ese tiempo fueron a comprar bebidas para todos._**

**_En la casa sólo se quedó Imamura y Takashi...el pelirrojo se estaba recuperando de su lesión...aunque se encontraba acostado y con una bolsa de hielos en su ojo...ya se encontraba estable... en ese momento se despierta Takashi..._**

Takashi: ite, ite,―_dijo tocándose la cabeza, se levantó del sofá y se percató que algo se le cayó...cuando lo levantó del suelo...vio que era su identificación escolar...no tenia idea de cómo llegó ahí._

Imamura: Al fin despiertas bello durmiente, dentro de unos minutos ya será mediodía..

Takashi: ¿Qué sucedió?―_dijo tocándose la cabeza._

Imamura: Te golpeé―_dijo a secas._

Takashi: ¿Porqué lo hiciste?―_dijo consternado._

Imamura: Por que estabas como idiota viendo los ojos de tu novia...

Takashi: ¿Novia?―_dijo sorprendido y a la vez confundido.._

***EN UN AVIÓN CON DESTINO A OKINAWA***

**Se hallaban la pareja de Hisashi y Rei, ambos estaban dormidos...pero de un momento a otro...la chica se despertó sobresaltada...como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla...**

Rei: ¿Qué fue eso?―_dijo preocupada_― ¿Takashi?―_en ese momento también se despertó su pareja..._

Hisashi: ¿Qué sucede mi amor?―_dijo tallándose los ojos debido al cansancio.._

Rei: Nada, no es nada...sólo que sentí como un pequeño dolor en mi pecho―_dijo al momento que se tocaba el área en dónde se ubica el corazón..._

Hisashi: Si quieres, iremos a un hospital cuando lleguemos...―_dijo sereno y poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica._

Rei: No te preocupes, a lo mejor es solo un calambre...yo no quiero perder tiempo en nuestras vacaciones Hisashi...al fin estamos solo sin que nos tengamos que esconder...―_dijo con una sonrisa, posteriormente se acercó a su pareja para besarle. Hisashi aceptó gustoso._

Hisashi: Te amo Rei―_dijo para volver besar a su novia._

Rei: Yo igual Hisashi―_dijo muy feliz...o eso ella esperaba..._

* * *

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, EL SIGUIENTE SERÁ LA ULTIMA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO...COMO SON MUY LARGO LO DIVIDÍ EN 3 PARTES...PUES SIENTO QUE UNO SE LLEGA A MAREAR DE TANTAS LETRAS...IGUALMENTE HICE LO MISMO CON MI FIC DE FAIRY TAIL...BUENO NO SE OLVIDEN DE SUS COMENTARIOS...PARA CONOCER MAS SU OPINIÓN...HONESTAMENTE NO SÉ SI PONERLE HAREM A TAKASHI...O DEJARLE SOLO A SAEKO...A MI EN LO PERSONAL...ME GUSTA QUE SEA SOLO TAKASHIXSAEKO...CON SAYA YA NO SE QUE HACER...ALGUNOS ME DICEN QUE SAYA NO PEGA CON HIRANO...PERO MI IDEA ORIGINAL ERA KOHTAXSAYA...Y TAMBIÉN HAY QUE TOMAR EN CUENTA A OTROS PERSONAJES QUE SALVARÉ...COMO LO ES LA POLICIA ASAMI DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL( CREO QUE SE ENAMORÓ DE KOHTA SI NO ME EQUIVOCO)... ¿QUE ME DICEN USTEDES...SI NO ME VERÉ EN LA NECESIDAD DE HACER UN *REBOOT*...Y ESO YA SERIA LA ALTERNATIVA FINAL...AUNQUE MI HISTORIA YA DIO OTRO GIRO AL QUE TENIA PLANEADO...u_u*  
**

**BUENO, ESO ES TODO NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO OTRO ****DÍA**

**GRACIAS POR LEER..**

**HASTA ENTONCES NOS VEMOS...SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ FURERUNNER 92.. "FELIZ AÑO 2015"...**


	8. CAPÍTULO VII: MI DECISIÓN Parte 3

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

**Aquí**** la continuación de este fic...muchas gracias para los que votaron...y sin más que agregar..disfruten de este capitulo..**

* * *

***ANTERIORMENTE***

***EN UN AVIÓN CON DESTINO A OKINAWA***

_**Se hallaban la pareja de Hisashi y Rei, ambos estaban dormidos...pero de un momento a otro...la chica se despertó sobresaltada...como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla...**_

Rei: ¿Qué fue eso?―_dijo preocupada_― ¿Takashi?―_en ese momento también se despertó su pareja..._

Hisashi: ¿Qué sucede mi amor?―_dijo tallándose los ojos debido al cansancio.._

Rei: Nada, no es nada...sólo que sentí como un pequeño dolor en mi pecho―_dijo al momento que se tocaba el área en dónde se ubica el corazón..._

Hisashi: Si quieres, iremos a un hospital cuando lleguemos...―_dijo sereno y poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica._

Rei: No te preocupes, a lo mejor es solo un calambre...yo no quiero perder tiempo en nuestras vacaciones Hisashi...al fin estamos solo sin que nos tengamos que esconder...―_dijo con una sonrisa, posteriormente se acercó a su pareja para besarle. Hisashi aceptó gustoso._

Hisashi: Te amo Rei―_dijo para volver besar a su novia._

Rei: Yo igual Hisashi―_dijo muy feliz...o eso ella esperaba..._

_***CAPÍTULO VII: MI DECISIÓN- Parte 3***_

Takashi: ¿Novia?―_dijo con duda_― ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Imamura: Ohh vaya, así que no tienes ni la más jodida idea de lo que pasó―_dijo con desinterés._

Takashi: Te lo repito...¿no sé a qué te refieres con eso?―_dijo aun más consternado._

Imamura: Dime Takashi...¿qué fue de lo último que recuerdas?―_dijo al momento de sentarse en el sofá en el cual estaba reposando...y (claro), aun con la bolsa de hielos en su ojo hinchado._

Takashi: Pues que iba a la casa de Takagi... para pedirle ayuda con respecto con lo del hackeo de la escuela, de ahí...cuando estaba por salir de la casa...alguien estaba esperando en la puerta... ella era―_dijo suavizando su voz como si fuera un suspiro_― la chica más hermosa que he visto.

Imamura: De verdad, que el amor te vuelve estúpido jajaja―_dijo para soltarse a carcajadas_― pues veamos esa chica ...era la más hermosa de la academia Fujimi.

Takashi: La más hermosa... te refieres a ¿Saeko Busujima-senpai?―_dijo mostrando su asombro_― nunca la había visto...ni mucho menos de cerca.

Imamura: ¿Eres ciego? o has vivido en una cueva―_dijo __incrédulo_― vamos hombre, si lo único de lo que se habla entre los pubertos precoces de la escuela, es sobre Busujima-senpai.

Takashi: ¿En serio?, la verdad nunca me había dado cuenta de ese detalle―_dijo _

Imamura: Pues una chica de esas magnitudes...pues quien no hablaría...ya sabes... sobre el tamaño de sus tetas, de sus seductoras piernas y más que nada de esas firmes y exquisitas nalgas que tiene... cuando me paseo por los pasillos de la escuela en el receso, siempre escucho a todos esos perdedores acerca de las ganas que tienen de darle unas buenas nalgadas―_dijo con notorio aburrimiento._

Takashi: ¡¿Qué?!―_dijo asombrado_― quienes son esos idiotas, ¡dímelo!―_dijo enojado._

Imamura: Oye, tranquilo viejo―_dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos haciendo la señal de alto_―si quieres tomar venganza, tendrías que matar a todos, y me refiero a todos los hombres de la escuela...incluso algunos maestros y viejos rabo verde también tienen ese tipo de pláticas de Busujima-senpai.

Takashi: ¿En serio?, como es que no he escuchado al respecto―_dijo para después levantarse del sillón._

Imamura: Me imagino que lo que tampoco has escuchado al respecto, es sobre sus patadas―_dijo para quitarse la bolsa de su ojo herido y también mostrar una sonrisa al chico de cabellos castaños._

Takashi: ¿Ella...te golpeó?, ¿porqué?―_dijo asombrado por ver el estado del pelirrojo_― ¿la hiciste enojar?

Imamura: Pues si golpearte con un jarrón es hacerla enojar, creo que la hice enfurecer bastante―_dijo para después quitarse la bolsa de hielo de su rostro y posteriormente __sonreír_― y a mi me costo un ojo golpeado y dos dientes menos.

Takashi: ¿Porqué se enojaría?, no es para tanto el hecho que me estrellaras un jarrón en la cabeza.

Imamura: Pues, yo creo que le gustas...al fin y al cabo...una mujer no reacciona tan violentamente, además, Morita me dijo que también quería romperme los huesos―_dijo lanzando un suspiro de cansancio_― se nota que está loca por ti, Komuro... si fuera tú...dejaría a un lado este asunto de Miyamoto e Igou...y me iría a cortejar a la senpai.

Takashi: ¡De qué hablas!―_dijo nervioso y sonrojado_―Rei y Hisashi deben pagar por verme la cara de idiota.

Imamura: ¡Por favor Komuro!... la chica que te gustaba...no te encontró al mismo nivel de Igou...ella se cansa de ti, y así que decide convertirse en la novia de tu "mejor amigo"...además follan a tus espaldas...creo que la mejor venganza aun mucho mejor que difundir el vídeo...es que te vuelvas novio de la chica más sexy de la escuela... ¿no lo crees?―_dijo directo y claro._

Takashi: Pero ¿realmente crees que le gusto a Busujima-senpai?―_dijo no muy convencido del plan propuesto por el pelirrojo._

Imamura: Jajaja, si estaban viéndose las caras como idiotas por un buen tiempo―_dijo sonriendo_― aunque si quieres proseguir con el plan original...pues aun podemos difundir el vídeo...pero al final aun quedarías herido...porque solo se asegura la humillación para esos dos...pero después ¿qué crees que pasaría?

**_Takashi se quedó pensativo por 10 segundos y después Imamura prosiguió a hablar..._**

Imamura: Yo digo, que esos dos se largarían de Tokonosu...irían a otra ciudad.. a otro país si es posible...pero aun estarían juntos, los dos harían su vida...incluso hasta se casarían y tendrían sus hijos y estarían felices, mientras tú aun estás aquí llorando como marica, sin saber que hacer, puesto que tu mundo es Miyamoto―_dijo muy convincente con la idea._

Takashi: Hiciste que dudara de lo que tenia pensado hacer...

Imamura: Y tienes que dudar, porque para una venganza debes de ver muy a futuro...y yo digo que si mandas al carajo a esos dos, los ignoras...te quedas con Busujima-senpai...te aseguro que ademas de tener una novia sexy, que se preocupa por ti, que vio en ti lo que Miyamoto no hizo...serias feliz, y quién sabe...uno no sabe como es la vida..y talvez ahora, la balanza se incline a tu favor.

Takashi: ¿Tu lo crees?―_dijo muy pensativo._

Imamura: Te lo resumiré todo a esta frase..."Uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde...y cuando lo pierde, se da cuenta de lo valioso que era"―_dijo con una sonrisa "chimuela" por parte del pelirrojo._

_**Takashi, sonrió con ante la inusual sinceridad profesada por el chico amante de las mujeres mayores... en ese momento, llegaron Hirano y Morita, con las bebidas en mano, después de una charla que tuvieron entre los cuatro... se determinó dejar a un lado, por el momento, la venganza contra Miyamoto e Igou...**_

Takashi: Chicos...ésta es mi decisión―_dijo cerrando los ojos y dando una profunda __respiración_― yo ya no quiero saber nada de Rei y mucho menos de Hisashi, yo honestamente intenté comprender la situación...pero ellos me hicieron a un lado...es momento que tome las riendas de la situación, más que cómo hombre lo tomaré cómo ser humano... si ellos no se tomaron la molestia de al menos decírmelo en la cara...yo no tengo porque volver a juntarme con personas de ese tipo.. simplemente daré vuelta a la pagina de mi vida y seguiré adelante...

Kohta: Muy bien dicho Takashi―_dijo feliz por su amigo._

Morita: Es muy maduro de tu parte, pero si decides hacer alguna broma a ese par...no dudes en llamarnos...recuerda que Imamura aun tiene el vídeo...talvez aun podamos arruinarles el ingreso a alguna universidad importante, jajaja.

Imamura: El rubio oxigenado tiene razón―_dijo al momento de quitarse la bolsa de hielo_―es momento que me vaya, y recuerda bien mis palabras...sé que al final...esos dos vendrán a ti suplicando perdón, jajaja.

_**El pelirrojo y el rubio se retiraron del hogar de Komuro, antes de eso...le desearon felices vacaciones y le propusieron salir uno de esos días hacia algún sitio...Takashi aceptó gustoso y también Hirano fue tomado en cuenta...**_

_**Hirano de igual manera, se fue a su casa...pero antes compartieron sus números telefónicos y ademas sus contactos en las redes sociales para chatear de vez en cuando..**_

Komuro estando solo debido a la ausencia de sus padres...decidió salir a pasear a meditar las cosas...eran casi las 2 de la tarde...y así que se puso una chamarra de color azul oscuro, cerró su hogar con llave y se dirigió a pasear hacia dónde le llevase el viento.

***EN ALGÚN HOTEL DE OKINAWA***

_**La pareja compuesta por Rei y Hisashi, estaban en la recepción del lugar para registrarse y hospedarse...en ese tiempo, Rei estuvo seria, su usual comportamiento feliz había desaparecido después de esa pesadilla que tuvo... una en dónde Takashi la había abandonado...caminando de la mano de alguien más, que no reconocía porque estaba de espaldas y además la imagen era borrosa...pero distinguió que era una mujer, puesto que tenia curvas completamente provocativas para un hombre y además tenia**__** un largo cabello lacio.**_

_**Miyamoto, estaba consciente de que estaba en una relación con Hisashi, pero ella nunca se animó a decirle la verdad a Takashi, en primera porque ella no le veía el caso...y en segunda porque le importaba un muy poco lo que éste dijera...ella era feliz con Hisashi...y no lo iba a negar...era una mujer con apenas dos semanas de haber iniciado su vida sexual...y le gustaba tener sexo con Hisashi...ella se excitaba en la manera en que la tocaba, y por que también le gustaba devorar ese miembro masculino que tenia su novio...en su primera vez...llegó a dudar puesto...pensaba tener su relación intima con Takashi...pero al final se decidió que Takashi seria un completo inexperto y que no lo tendría tan grande como lo tiene su novio...pero después de la pesadilla, ella volvió a soñar con su primera vez...esta vez con Takashi siendo su hombre en el riguroso labor de darle placer y hacerla su mujer.**_

Hisashi: ¡Rei!―_dijo alzando su voz._

Rei: ¿Qué sucede?―_dijo algo asustada por la impresión._

Hisashi: Te digo que te adelantes a la habitación, aun falta que firme algunos papeles...pero aquí tienes las llaves...es la habitación 101 está en el piso 3.

Rei: Está bien, ahí te espero―_dijo la chica algo seria._

_**Miyamoto, después de llegar a la habitación...decidió sentarse en una pequeña banca que estaba en el pasillo adjunta a la habitación...mientras llegaba a su novio, volvió a imaginarse Komuro desde la infancia, cuando se prometieron casarse, era verdad que le gustaba Takashi, pero cuando eran niños**__**...a ella le pareció una ridiculez el tomar en cuenta una promesa de niños y no le tomaba importancia hasta ese momento...ella no se explicaba porqué. De un momento a otro, escuchó un llanto, visualizó a un niño más o menos de 6 años llorando con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos. Éste estaba vestido con camisa blanca, unos pantalones cafés y unos zapatos negros.**_

_**Ella caminó hacia el infante y le habló:**_

Rei: ¿Porqué lloras?, ¿no encuentras a tu mami?―_dijo al momento de arrodillarse para estar a la altura del niño._

¿?: Perdí...a mi...amiga―_dijo exhalando irregularmente debido a su tristeza_―no... la encuentro...

Rei: Tranquilo―_procedió a darle un abrazo para reconfortarlo un poco_― Onee-chan(hermanita), te ayudará a encontrarla..

¿?: ¿En serio?, gracias onee-chan―_dijo el niño un poco más feliz._

Rei: Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?―_dijo esperando la respuesta del infante._

¿?: Takashi Komumiya―_dijo al momento de secarse las lagrimas las lagrimas y finalmente darle una sonrisa._

Rei: ¿Ehh?―_dijo sorprendida por la casualidad. Juraría que además tiene un parecido increíble con Takashi Komuro._

Takashi: ¿Estas bien Onee-chan?...―_dijo el pequeño dudoso._

Rei: Ahh, si...solo que me recordaste a un amigo que tengo...el también se llama Takashi.

Takashi: ¿En serio?...pues tú también te pareces a mi amiga que perdí, solo que la diferencia es que tiene el cabello negro―_dijo asombrado_―diría que eres su hermana mayor.

Rei: ¿Qué casualidad?...bueno, vamos a buscar a tu amiga...

_**Rei que tomaba de la mano al pequeño, y prosiguieron a buscar por todos lados de ese piso, luego intentaron en el primer piso, luego en el piso 2, luego en el 4 y finalmente en el piso 5...que era el último de ese hotel...cuando estaban por irse de ese piso...un niña apareció gritando el nombre del niño.**_

Takashi: ¡Miya!...aquí estás―_dijo el niño feliz para después correr hacia ella y abrazarla._

Miya: ¡Claro!, nunca me separaría de ti, acuérdate de nuestra promesa Takeshi-kun...nosotros nos casaremos cuando seamos adultos―_dijo feliz para después juntar sus meñiques._

Takashi: Gracias Onee-chan―_dijo al momento de abrazarle sus piernas, puesto que el niño le llegaba hasta la cintura._

Miya: Gracias, Onee-chan...no se que habría hecho si hubiera perdido a mi Takashi-kun...es lo más valioso que tengo...y es por eso que me quiero casar con el.

_**Rei estaba más que impactada...esa situación la hizo sentir el clásico Déjà Vu...y estando aun asombrada...ella habló con la pequeña..**_

Rei: De nada, pero también es muy temprano que hablen de matrimonio niños, aun son muy pequeños cómo para que hablen de amor...

Miya: Onee-chan, se equivoca...yo quiero a Takashi-kun con todo mi corazón...y jamás lo "traicionaría" y mucho menos lo dejaría sólo―_dijo para después sonreír._

Takashi: Es verdad, una promesa...es una promesa...y el romperla significa dolor y sufrimiento para la persona que traiciona un juramento...que viene del corazón―_dijo sonriendo_―no me imagino que exista una persona malvada que rompa promesas...verdad onee-chan.

Rei perecía que había perdido la capacidad de hablar...es como si esos niños le estuvieran planteando en cara su traición e infidelidad a su promesa...

Miya: ¡Hay que irnos Takashi-kun!...mis papás te invitaran a comer―_dijo para después dirigirse hacia la habitación de al fondo..._

Takashi: ¡Espera!―_dijo el niño a su amiga, después se dirigió hacia a Rei_―Onee-chan agáchate...

Rei hizo lo que le indicó el infante...y ante eso... el niño le plantó un casto e inocente beso en la frente...

Takashi: Te lo agradezco Onee-chan...adiós―_dijo para después correr hacia su amiga y tomar su mano...los dos infantes se dirigieron al final del pasillo e ingresaron a la habitación._

_**Rei estuvo estática por unos minutos y cuando estuvo por irse del piso...el elevador se abrió dejando ver a un Hisashi muy preocupado, seguido de la recepcionista...**_

Hisashi: ¡¿Donde estabas Rei?!, me tenias preocupado..―_dijo para después abrazarla._

Rei: Yo solo ayudaba a un niño a encontrar a su amiga...y la encontró en este piso―_dijo explicando a su novio con un tono deprimido._

Recepcionista: ¿En este piso?, señorita mire bien a su alrededor...

_**Rei haciéndole caso a la recepcionista dirijo su vista a hacia su alrededor, ahora estaba que se le salia el aliento y pasó a cubrirse la boca por la impresión...en dicho piso...no existía ninguna habitación...todo estaba viejo y lleno de polvo...las pertenencias estaban cubiertas con largas mantas blancas...**_

Recepcionista: Este piso... está restringido...puesto que aquí vivió una pareja de enamorados hace casi 80 años...el actual gerente de este hotel es el nieto de esa pareja...decidió hacerles honor a su memoria y decidió conservar este piso, como estaba antiguamente...un solo departamento y además aquí están sus pertenencias―_dijo para después dirigirse hacia una gran manta y la quitó para rebelar lo que ocultaba..._

_**Era un gran cuadro...en ella se mostraba la imagen, algo desgastada por los años, de una pareja vestidos con ropa matrimonial oriental...además en dicha imagen el hombre estaba dándole un beso en la frente de su pareja, y la mujer estaba sonriendo ante tierno gesto.**_

Recepcionista: Ellos son los fundadores de este célebre hotel..."La promesa de la Vida"...los señores Takashi Komumiya y la señora Miya Motomuro...mire la frase que está en el cuadro, ellos fueron los autores que la crearon...

_**La frase estaba escrito con color dorado y en Kanjis:**_

"Las promesas se forman con un vínculo de lealtad y respeto...nosotros nunca traicionamos nuestra promesa de amor...y es por eso que conseguimos nuestra felicidad".

_**Rei estaba muy nerviosa y parecía que iba a desmayarse de la impresión...ella juraba que había visto a esos niños hace apenas unos momentos...pero el impacto era tan profundo, puesto que esos niños definitivamente eran los señores que estaban en el cuadro...El señor que si le quitaba ese bigote...seria idéntico a Takashi y la bella dama era casi idéntica a ella, solo el color negro de sus cabellos era la diferencia entre ella y la mujer del recuadro.**_

_**No lo soportó más y se desmayó.**_

Hisashi: ¡Rei!―_ exclamó Hisashi..._

**_*_EN LAS CALLES DE TOKONOSU***

_**Se encontraba Takashi en las calles de los suburbios, él observó el reloj de un restaurant y vio que eran las 5:30 pm, pronto anochecería, así que decidió regresar a su casa, él caminando de lo más calmado...llegó hacia un poste y vio un anuncio sobre clases de parkour y Muay Thai... el chico emocionado recordó sus locuras como asesino de un videojuego, y le interesó aprender parkour y además que el conocer algún arte marcial seria aun mejor...así que le tomó una foto con su teléfono con la idea de visitar el lugar mañana, así que prosiguió a dirigirse nuevamente a su casa...cuando cruzó de largo por un pasillo él escuchó...**_

¿?: Vamos nena, ven con nosotros a divertirte...

¿?: Como si desperdiciara mi tiempo con ustedes, una genio como yo merece respeto de ustedes escorias..

¿?: Nosotros no te preguntamos...ahora ven con nosotros...y es mejor que no te resistas...que todos nosotros queremos gozar de tus nalgas y esas tetas suculentas que tienes...

¿?: ¡NO!, ayuda..

_**Takashi no dudó más y fue en su auxilio...cuando llegó a los hechos...descubrió que una pandillas de 7 maleantes querían violar a una chica de cabellos rosados...descubrió que se trataba de Saya Takagi...y con una enorme furia corrió con todas sus energías y empujó al sujeto que estaba agarrando a Saya por la espalda. La chica tirada en el suelo, distinguió que era Komuro y por un momento se le iluminaron sus ojos...por la oportuna llegada de su amor platónico.**_

Takashi: ¡Vamos!, huye de aquí...

Saya: ¡Takashi no!... me quedaré contigo..―_dijo decidida a no irse del lado de Takashi._

Maleante 1: Muy mal chiquilla tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora verás como tu salvador es molido a golpes...

Takashi: Pues venga aquí malditos―_exclamó con furia._

Maleante 2: Si tienes suerte y quedas consciente...talvez disfrutes de una función de cine porno gratis siendo tu amiga la protagonista, jajaja.

Takashi: Eso será sobre mi cadáver...―_dijo con una ira monstruosa. En ese momento Saya aprovechó en ubicarse a un lado de su salvador, Takashi prosiguió a abrazarla dándole a entender que la protegerá a costa de su vida._

Maleante 3: Entonces, considérate muerto.

_**Cuando estaban por iniciar la brutal pelea, en ese momento apareció un motociclista arrollando a un tipo hiriendo de sobremanera su brazo izquierdo...en el motociclista iba acompañado...cuando los dos se quitaron sus respectivos cascos...se reveló sus identidades.**_

Takashi: Morita, Imamura...que hacen aquí...―_dijo sorprendido y a la vez aliviado por la presencia de sus amigos._

Morita: Tú que crees―_dijo sonriendo y pasándose su dedo indice izquierdo mostrando agallas.._

Imamura: Estamos aquí para salvarte el trasero...toma

El pelirrojo le arrojó un bate de béisbol...y Takashi lo atrapó en el aire...luego se quitó su chamarra azul y solo quedó con su camisa roja..

Maleante 4: Pagaran por el brazo de mi amigo...ustedes malditos bastardos de mierda...

E_**n ese momento un piedra se estrello en la boca del sujeto, consiguiendo que este sangrará y escupiera un diente..**_

Maleante 4: ¡¿Quien fue?!―_dijo furioso buscando al autor..._

¿?: Nadie se mete con mis amigos―_dijo una voz a la lejanía._

Takashi: ¡Kohta!―_dijo asombrado por ver al chico con lentes en lo alto de un árbol a casi 30 metros y disparando piedras, con una increíble precisión, con una resortera( tirapiedras, tirachinas, honda, gomera)_

Kohta: Ha llegado su papi...es hora de que comience la verdadera función pedazos de caca―_dijo con una voz tétrica y muy fuera de su personalidad ordinaria._

_**Los maleantes comenzaron a batirse a golpes contra Takashi y sus amigos, además siendo auxiliados a la lejanía por el chico de lentes que al parecer tenia una increíble experiencia como francotirador...**_

***CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO?, ¿BUENO?, ¿REGULAR?, ¿NECESITO MEJORAR? **

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS...Y UNA VEZ GRACIAS POR PARTICIPAR EN LA ENCUESTA... CREO QUE COMO IRA LA HISTORIA,,,CREO QUE LOS QUE VOTARON POR TAKASHIXSAEKO Y POR EL HAREM ESTARÁN SATISFECHOS...**

**POR CIERTO, BORRÉ POR ACCIDENTE UN COMENTARIO...ME HABÍA PREGUNTADO POR LA CANCIÓN QUE PUSE EN EL PRÓLOGO, DE QUE ANIME SE ESCUCHA ESTA CANCIÓN...HAY LO PUSE..."RED MONOCHROME POR LISA KOMINE" Y SE ESCUCHA AL COMIENZO DEL CAPÍTULO 20 DE TOKYO RAVENS (LA MÚSICA COMIENZA CON LA TONADA DE UN GUITARRA ACUSTICA)...LOS QUE TENGAN DUDAS PUES VAYAN A ALGÚN SITIO DE ANIME Y ASÍ PUEDAN ESCUCHAR ESTA MELODÍA...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER..**

**ESPERO SUS DUDAS O QUEJAS, JAJAJA**

**HASTA ENTONCES NOS VEMOS...SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ FURERUNNER 92..**


	9. CAPÍTULO VIII: EL INICIO DE MI DESTINO

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

He vuelto, cómo han estado chicos?, jejeje lamento mi larga ausencia...pero cómo mañana inicio mi semestre pues he estado preparándome para la ocasión, em cómo ya había comentado en mi fic de fairy tail...actualizaré mis fics en esta semana...pero si me tomaron por desprevenido algunas situaciones familiares y pues hasta hoy subiré el capítulo que había prometido desde el miércoles!... (0_0)" WTF with me jejeje...

Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí va el capítulo... pero antes agradezco los Reviews...dando sus puntos de vista y aconsejando que ponga música de fondo..("Fito Ulloa "me gustó la canción que me aconsejaste...si no te importa lo utilizaré en otro capítulo).

Además informo que, publicaré un One-shot del manga/anime, "Amagi Brilliant Park"...debido a que, se lo dedico a una fan de ese anime...si entre mis lectores hay quien gusta de dicho anime...les invito a leerla... estará disponible el Sábado o el Domingo a más tardar.

EN ÉSTE CAPITULO, ESTRENARÉ UNA NUEVA FORMA DE ESCRITURA!...COMENTEN SI LES AGRADÓ O QUIEREN QUE RETOME MI ANTERIOR FORMA DE ESCRIBIR...

* * *

***ANTERIORMENTE***

¿?: Nadie se mete con mis amigos―_dijo una voz a la lejanía._

Takashi: ¡Kohta!―_dijo asombrado por ver al chico con lentes en lo alto de un árbol a casi 30 metros y disparando piedras, con una increíble precisión, con una resortera( tirapiedras, tirachinas, honda, gomera)_

Kohta: Ha llegado su papi...es hora de que comience la verdadera función pedazos de caca―_dijo con una voz tétrica y muy fuera de su personalidad ordinaria._

**_Los maleantes comenzaron a batirse a golpes contra Takashi y sus amigos, además siendo auxiliados a la lejanía por el chico de lentes que al parecer tenía una increíble experiencia como francotirador..._**

**_*CAPÍTULO VIII: EL INICIO DE MI DESTINO*_**

"¡AGARREN A ESE IDIOTA!", ordenó el que parecía ser el líder de la pandilla de maleantes, ante la orden sólo dos atendieron el llamado puesto que los demás estaban ocupados respondiendo a los golpes propinados por Takashi, Imamura y Morita. Saya estaba oculta detrás de un cubo de basura.

"¡RÁPÍDO! atrapemos al gordo", exclamó el maleante de características fornidas de cabello oscuro, junto a él, lo acompañaba un colega suyo pero con drásticas diferencias con respecto a su físico.

Hirano, al darse cuenta que iban por el...se tomó su tiempo para respirar y darse un respiro para concentrarse en su tiro...hizo sus "cálculos", alegando algo así como: tiempo, distancia, dirección de la corriente del aire...

Si eso fuera una película de acción...Kohta Hirano estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo como actor.

"Cálculo Completo", dijo con voz relajada y eventualmente ejecutó su disparo dándole al maleante musculoso en el rostro haciendo que se arrodillara y se cubriera el rostro debido al instantáneo dolor.

"Nice Shot", exclamó con orgullo recitando la frase en inglés, esto era debido porque era muy fanático al cine de acción y guerras que ofrecía el cine americano.

Eventualmente después de su celebración, tomó otra piedra y procedió a colocarlo en su resortera, posteriormente volvió a hacer sus "cálculos" y estando el maleante de aspecto casi débil a sólo unos 10 metros ejecutó su disparo...pero el resultado fue lo contrario...Hirano se dio cuenta que, su nuevo objetivo no era fuerte en cuestiones físicas...más bien se dio la idea de que era del tipo que si pensaban las cosas...en otras palabras...impredecible. El debilucho, se dio una voltereta en el suelo...cómo lo hacen los soldados, consiguiendo evadir el proyectil y posteriormente siendo fluido con sus movimientos continuó corriendo hacia el chico Otaku de las armas.

"Rayos...se me acabaron las piedras", Hirano se preocupó de sobremanera al darse cuenta que se habían acabado sus municiones.

"¡De esta no huyes, maldito adicto a las hamburguesas!", se expresó molesto y además burlándose mencionando la comida rápida debido al físico de Kohta...posteriormente continuó corriendo pero dirigió su vista hasta su compañero y éste de igual manera venia corriendo pero cubriéndose el lado izquierdo de su rostro un poco ensangrentado.

"Puta Madre...creo que moriré virgen", gritó con algo de miedo... (La verdad no quería irse al cielo sin al menos haber hecho uso de su "Pistola secreta").

Los dos maleantes consiguieron llegar hacia el árbol, pero al ver que Hirano estaba renuente a bajar...entre los dos comenzaron a zarandear el árbol para que hacer que el temeroso chico perdiera el equilibrio.

**MIENTRAS TANTO...**

Saya estaba impresionada de la actitud agresiva de Takashi, él solo se había despachado a dos maleantes mientras que el rubio y el pelirrojo apenas y podían contener a sus adversarios. Morita tenía mala suerte, puesto que él estaba pelando contra el líder de la pandilla...a pesar de que Morita estaba peleando de igual manera con un bate de beisbol...no contaba de que el líder llevara puesto unos nudillos de acero (en ambas manos)...en un despiste del rubio...dejó expuesto su rostro.

"Muere", gritó con fuerza el líder esperando conectar un buen gancho hacia Morita.

Morita cerró sus ojos por miedo al dolor y solo espero a sentir el impacto.

"Ahhh", gritó de dolor el líder.

Morita abrió los ojos esperando buscar por qué nunca sintió el golpe...y ahí mismo estaba la respuesta...el líder estaba siendo sofocado por Takashi...él chico había colocado su bate sobre el cuello del líder maleante de cabellos castaños y al mismo tiempo le aplicaba presión sobre dicha área para torturarlo por la falta de oxígeno.

"Aghh...suéltame...tú...me las (cof)...pagarás", apenas y podía formular su amenaza el maleante.

Al ver que Takashi tenía problemas en contener la tortura (el líder aun podía conectar certeros codazos en su abdomen), Morita ya recuperado de su anterior susto prosiguió a patear uno de los pies del chico con nudillos de acero para hacer que se desequilibrara y cayera de rodillas...Komuro al ver que aun podía ejercer más dolor... puso su rodilla derecha sobre la espalda de su víctima y ejerció presión al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia atrás para exigirle aún más la falta de oxígeno.

Era increíble que el líder de la pandilla pudiera resistir bastante (por algo era el líder), así que cuando Morita iba a disponer del golpe final...alguien más lo hizo...

"Trágate ésta... maldito bastardo asqueroso", el grito de furia provenía de la misma victima original de la pandilla...Saya Takagi.

El líder quedó noqueado por el tremendo golpe que recibió en el rostro...cabía decir que Komuro y Morita estaban impresionados no por la repentina acción de la de cabellos rosas...más bien por su fuerza. Evidencia de ello es...que le rompió la nariz al maldito hijo de perra.

"Takagi...no sabía que tenías ésta fuerza", dijo impresionado Komuro, posteriormente dejó caer al noqueado maleante sobre el suelo.

"Ni me lo digas...", dijo Saya de la misma manera.

"Bueno ya saben que las Tsunderes son fuertes por lo bipolares que son", él que lo dijo fue Imamura que venía caminando hacia donde estaban ellos posando su bate sobre sus hombros y su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón dándose aires del chico cool del grupo...

(*escena cómica: Si preguntan que le sucedió a su adversario...bastaba ver el cubo de basura de dónde se escondía Saya...en dicho cubo de basura...resaltaba el hecho que el maleante estaba dentro de dicho contenedor quedando expuesto solo sus pies...del cual estaba descalzo del pie derecho).

"¿Qué dijiste, chimuelo?", el comentario se ganó las risas de Komuro y Morita...excepto, obvio del propio Imamura.

"Tú...maldita", no pudo terminar su dialogo puesto que la chica de cabellos cerezos fue directamente a abrazar a Takashi.

"Gracias Takashi", dijo muy feliz pese a que hace unos momentos estaba enojada.

"Jejeje, no me abraces con fuerza, aun me duele el cuerpo", dijo quejándose del fuerte abrazo de la chica Takagi...

Aunque la verdad, pese a que tenía moretones...no le dolía casi nada...Takashi se sintió nervioso por sentir los senos de Takagi sobre su pecho, aseguraba mentalmente que sentía muy blando los pechos de su amiga de la infancia. A pesar de que evitó mirar hacia abajo, se dejó llevar por su lado curioso y cuando la miró…pudo apreciar perfectamente cómo los senos de Saya se apegaban con fuerza en su pecho, ahora entendía por qué la pandilla la estaba acosando.

"¡AYUDA!", se oyó el grito proveniente de las lejanías...

Takashi aprovechó esa situación para librarse de la melosa de Saya y prosiguió a buscar el origen de la voz...Morita le había señalado que Hirano estaba en problemas y se percató que del árbol donde los auxiliaba...estaban los dos maleantes restantes de la pandilla sacudiendo con violencia dicho árbol...cuando finalmente Hirano perdió el equilibrio, éste no pudo evitar caer sobre uno de los pandilleros.

"Kohta", exclamó Takashi y eventualmente se dirigió hacia su amigo corriendo de manera apresurada...siendo seguido de los demás presentes.

Kohta abrió lentamente sus ojos y se percató que había caído sobre uno de sus agresores...específicamente sobre el debilucho, que este resultó aplanado por el peso de Kohta.

"Ite,ite,ite", expresó el chico experto en armas...tenia raspaduras pero contuvo un poco su dolor puesto que el que creyó "inteligente", no formuló la actual situación... en el cual tuvo un final algo pesado.

"Ahora, no huirás de tu merecido...", dijo al mismo tiempo el tipo de aspecto musculoso que se tronaba sus nudillos en señal de que lo iba a golpear severamente.

"Jeje...", rió nerviosamente por la situación.

"¡Kohta!", el mencionado veía como Komuro se acercaba con un bate en la mano.

Takashi le arrojó el bate al pandillero que quería agredir a su amigo...el cual fue evadido con facilidad...pero dicho individuo ignoró el hecho de que Takashi se lanzó hacia el espacio vacio que generaba el compás de las piernas de su adversario... él cual era grande debido a la altura de éste último (casi 2 metros).

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, en cámara lenta se observaría el increíble ingenio de Takashi Komuro:

Cómo ya se había dicho...arrojó su bate hacia el fornido individuo, pero no contaba que éste lo evadiera, así que Takashi se dejó llevar por sus instintos y realizó ese salto frontal...pero en dicho salto perfiló sus brazos rectos a los costados de su cuerpo para poder cruzar la abertura del compás de las piernas de su enemigo...posteriormente y casi al instante de haber realizado su salto...juntó sus piernas y procedió a alzarlos casi como si fuera una cola de escorpión...y con los talones consiguió golpear las "bolas de oro" del pandillero de aspecto fornido.

"Tú...cómo pudiste", él individuo quedó arrodillado tocándose sus partes nobles por el infernal dolor.

"Eso les pasa a quienes se atreven a herir a mis amigos", eventualmente después de su dialogo de héroe, se arrodilló y se colocó a contra espalda de su adversario y colocó su mano derecha en su mandíbula y la mano izquierda directamente en la frente, solamente para poder jalar hacia enfrente con violencia y poder causarle daños en el cuello, y lo había conseguido… muy al estilo de su personaje favorito "Ezio Auditore" (El asesino Florentino).

El último pandillero había quedado inconsciente y finalmente por inercia por parte de los ligamentos de las rodillas, el cuerpo cayó de frente al suelo.

"Requiest in Pache", dijo en leve susurro… cómo queriendo imitar la escena del videojuego.

Takashi dirigió su vista hacia Kohta...

"¿Te encuentras bien?", dijo pasivo el chico ofreciendo su mano a Kohta

"Muchas gracias...Takashi", dijo Hirano feliz aceptando la ayuda de Komuro para poder levantarse del suelo.

Imamura, Morita y Saya, presenciaron la escena final no muy lejos de ahí...de hecho quedaron tan impresionados por la valentía y más que nada por la hazaña que uno normalmente vería en peliculas de Hollywood (en referencia a su peculiar movimiento imitando al escorpión), que técnicamente no se movieron para nada y dejaron que Takashi hiciera todo...definitivamente Takashi Komuro era una persona en quién podías confiar.

Por parte de Imamura y Morita, se preguntaron si realmente Komuro podía hacer ese tipo de acciones...aquel quién consideraron muy inocente debido a que había sido derrotado por sus sentimientos y por la infidelidad de Rei Miyamoto con su mejor amigo...ante ese pensamiento, el rubio y el pelirrojo formaron una sonrisa algo macabra...puesto que ellos dos se miraron a los ojos y al parecer tenían en mente la misma conclusión...querían ver un enfrentamiento entre Takashi y Hisashi.

Saya por su parte, bueno al parecer que el presenciar dicho acto de heroísmo y valentía para salvarla terminó por incluso regalarle todas esas escenas de increíble destreza y fuerza cuando vio cómo se enfrentaba a dos maleantes, que además eran mucho mayores y más fuertes, y aun así pudo derrotarles. Ni hablar de este dicho momento en el cual se enfrentó solo contra el más fuerte y dio muestra de una habilidad tan versátil. Saya no podía aguantar más...su corazón se derretía de amor por el chico que siempre observaba desde el jardín de niños...era un verdadero hombre...el hombre con el que siempre soñaba de manera ya no tan inocente.

"Oye...loca, despierta de tus sueños", el que hablaba era Imamura chasqueando sus dedos enfrente de los ojos de la enamorada Takagi.

"¿Qué le pasó?", dijo preocupado Morita, el rubio sabia un poco de ella...se había percatado de que era la hija de ese temible político...de hecho apenas la iba a investigar, puesto que había oído rumores de que la chica tenia pechos de modelo de bikinis...de hecho lo comprobó en ese instante...cuando bajo su vista y pudo distinguir perfectamente el valle de sus senos...y más que nada las proporciones de las mismas.

"¿Qué miras?", dijo con un tono molesto Saya.

"Ehhh", exclamó el rubio asustado cuando de nuevo alzó su vista hacia el rostro de la fémina...y al parecer estaba muy molesta.

"Asqueroso pervertido", gritó con furia y eventualmente pateo la entrepierna del rubio. Al parecer el dolor fue tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente en el acto.

Mientras tanto, Takashi ayudaba a Hirano puesto que el chico se había lesionado la rodilla derecha, así que ahora Takashi le devolvía el favor de la mañana, cuando se acercaron hacia donde estaban los demás, vieron que Morita estaba en el suelo e Imamura solo cubriendo su boca para evitar la risa.

"¿Qué le sucedió a Morita?", dijo preocupado Takashi.

"Em digamos, que le andaba viendo algo indebido a la chica Tsundere", contestó Imamura.

"¿Que vio?", preguntó curioso y dirigió su vista hacia la única fémina presente.

"Emm...yo...emm...él vio algo", se hallaba nerviosa la Tsundere.

"¿Y qué fue?, dijo Takashi insistente.

"Él vio...~algo que te pertenece~", dijo la heredera de los Takagi en un susurro casi inaudible.

"¿Qué dijiste?, dilo otra vez", dijo Komuro

"Olvidalo...¡baka!", se fue corriendo de ahí la chica de cabellos rosados.

"Ehh, ¡espera Takagi!", gritó Takashi...pero fue en vano...la chica se había perdido de la vista.

Hirano estuvo al pendiente de la chica, observó sus reacciones hacia Takashi y su forma nerviosa de hablar...puede que no haya tenido novia...pero él chico otaku de las armas...sacó su conclusión casi de inmediato...a Saya Takagi le gustaba Takashi...él sólo admitió su derrota mentalmente...no lo quería siquiera intentar...puesto que la chica ni se había percatado de su existencia... todo el tiempo jamás le quitó la mirada de los ojos de Takashi.

Imamura, se llevó Morita de los hombros hasta su motocicleta, y una vez ahí, lo subió al vehículo de dos ruedas.

"Gracias Imamura por haberme ayudado...aunque no sé qué le hizo Morita a Takagi", dijo Takashi para después reír nerviosamente.

"Ahh éste chico...nunca se le va a quitar lo pervertido", dijo Imamura para después montarse a su moto...

"¿Pervertido?, a que te refieres", dijo curioso Komuro.

"Ya sabes...él está recopilando información para su supuesto club de fans que quiere para su banda...y conociendo a Morita, dicho club de fans deben estar repleto de chicas atractivas...y pues creo que le llamó la atención cierto aspecto de tu amiga", ante lo dicho el pelirrojo hizo el gesto con sus manos de lo que parecía estar cargando algo sobre la altura del pecho.

Takashi y Kohta se sonrojaron ante el gesto...con eso quedó claro.

"Dices...que Morita", dijo nervioso Komuro.

"Era obvio que éste idiota, le estaba viendo las tetas a tu amiga", dijo con tono normal y posteriormente encendió el motor de su motocicleta.

"Ah, por cierto...toma tu bate", dijo para entregarle dicho objeto.

"Es cierto, se me olvidaba...gracias", dijo el pelirrojo...eventualmente prosiguió a guardar dicho objeto en los compartimientos que tiene su moto.

"Nos veremos otro día... Komuro, Hirano", dicho esto...el pelirrojo se retiró del lugar llevándose a su aun inconsciente compañero.

"Takashi, ya me encuentro bien...puedes soltarme", dijo Kohta con voz normal.

"¿Éstas seguro?", dijo preocupado Komuro.

"¡Claro!, sólo fue un raspón y el dolor no es mucho después de todo...aquel idiota me ayudó a amortiguar la caída", dijo con voz algo feliz...para darle confianza a su amigo.

"Pero de todos modos te voy a acompañar a tu casa, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?", dijo preocupado Komuro.

"Está bien", fue la simple respuesta del chico otaku.

Posteriormente, Hirano y Komuro de igual modo se fueron del lugar. Dicho lugar dónde se libró la pelea...aún estaban todos los pandilleros aun inconscientes tirados sobre el suelo y pese de haber ya haber transcurrido cómo 10 minutos de haber concluido dicho conflicto...al parecer no daban señal alguna de despertarse por un buen momento...todos estaban lesionados gravemente, habían 4 en el área central y sólo dos había en el extremo casi cercano al parque, al pie del árbol donde se encontraba Hirano.

**Los resultados de la pelea fueron:**

Imamura, Morita: Lesionados en los brazos y con sangre en sus rostros...Morita se llevó un bonus en su entrepierna por cortesía de Saya Takagi. Él rubio se enfrentó al líder...no pudo derrotarle...debido a la resistencia de éste, así que Takashi se encargó del resto y con una asistencia del mismo y de Saya, fue cómo derrotaron al líder. Imamura tuvo problemas con un sólo contrincante pero salió victorioso.

Hirano: Lesionado en ambas piernas y con raspones en los brazos. El chico de lentes asistió a sus compañeros en la lejanía, dejó herido a uno y por golpe de suerte, dejó fuera de combate a otro.

Takashi: Fue él más participativo, el chico que no tenía experiencia en la pelea...fue que el que menos salió herido, sólo con moretones en sus brazos y abdomen... algo de no mucha preocupación a diferencia de sus amigos. Técnicamente derrotó a casi a toda la pandilla, se enfrentó y derrotó a dos adversarios, asistió a Morita evitando que el líder lo dejará inconsciente y con heridas fatales. Lo ayudó estrangulando al líder con el bate, fue ayudado por el mismo Morita para someter aún más al individuo y por Saya que dio por finalizado la actividad del que dictaba las órdenes del que la quería violar. Además ayudó a Kohta, derrotó al más fornido de la pandilla con sólo un par de movimientos...con una impecable destreza aplicó una patada cómo si fuera una cola de escorpión y dio por terminada la pelea cuando aplicó un movimiento de su juego favorito...por increíble que suene.

Pero lo que nunca supieron los involucrados...es que fue grabado absolutamente toda la pelea...

"¿Lo tienes?", dijo con voz entusiasta una simpática chica de ojos color marrón y de cabellos de un leve color castaño, dicho cabello lo tenía trenzado en una cola de caballo que lo dejaba caer sobre su hombro izquierdo...tenía un color de piel cremosa con medidas corporales muy atractivas (90-56-85), su nombre era: Toshimi Niki.

"Si grabé todo...quién diría que lo que íbamos a tener de evidencia para entregarle a la policía sobre cómo iban a tratar de violar a una compañera de la escuela...se convirtió en una película de acción teniendo a Komuro-kun de protagonista", dijo emocionada una linda chica de ojos color ónices y cabellos de un color castaño oscuro, que lo lleva atado en un moño alto del cual lo cubre con un pedazo de tela (como los moños chinos tradicionales), y era de piel cremosa al igual que su amiga. Lo única diferencia se determinaba en el tamaño de sus pechos, que lo tenía de un modesto tamaño, pero a pesar de ello...era innegable que su trasero era de un atractivo excelente (79-55-85), se presenta: Misuzu Ichijo.

Las declaradas mejores amigas Toshimi y Mizusu, estaban paseando en esa zona urbana después de haber realizado sus compras en la tiendas departamentales de etiqueta, decidieron irse a la casa de Mizusu, pero no contaron con escuchar el llamado de auxilio de una chica en problemas, lo cual era normal puesto que en esos barrios eran peligrosos debido a las pandillas que dominaban sus territorios allí, si no te metías en sus territorios podías pasar inadvertido de esos barrios...Toshimi que conocía esos barrios cómo la palma de su mano, nunca se habían metido en problemas cómo la infortunada de ahora.

Cuando llegaron al lugar vieron cómo un tipo trataba de sujetar de la espalda a la chica... que reconocieron rápidamente de que se trataba de Saya, Toshimi sacó su teléfono y comenzó a grabar los hechos, con la repentina llegada Takashi Komuro, Mizusu guardó su teléfono con el número telefónico de la policía en él...y se dejó llevar por cómo se desarrollaban los hechos...Takashi diciendo sin miedo que protegería a Saya, en ese momento las dos se sonrojaron por ver a un chico tan valiente cómo él...ambas estaban celosas de Saya que estaba en brazos de Takashi...posteriormente con la llegada de Imamura y Morita vieron la pelea...y por supuesto, grabando todo a la vez.

Al parecer se enamoraron de la manera en que peleaba Takashi, mostraron asombro cuando Takashi defendió a Morita y eventualmente mostraron celos cuando vieron a Saya abrazar a Takashi después de la derrota del líder de los maleantes...y finalmente vieron como éste corrió para auxiliar a su amigo que estaba en aprietos en la zona lejana a la pelea...no sabían quién era el chico de lentes...pero poco les importó cuando se impresionaron por la versátil habilidad de Takashi de lanzarse con velocidad hacia las piernas del aquel tipo musculoso, y hacer ese movimiento y finalmente dejar inconsciente a aquella escoria de la sociedad. En ese momento fue cuando Toshimi dejó de grabar y sólo escucharon escondidas detrás del montón de basura hasta que todos se habían ido de ahí.

"Y ahora que hacemos", dijo Mizusu.

"Pues antes que nada hay que avisar a la policía para recojan a todos estos malvados", dijo tímida Toshimi.

"¿Pero no crees que tomen revancha?", dijo preocupada Mizusu.

"No lo creo, cuando difunda este vídeo por Internet y eventualmente capte la atención de los medios...se publicará la noticia que llegará a manos del papá de Takagi-san", dijo la chica de cabellos castaños claros formulando las consecuencias para los maleantes,

"Es cierto, cuando se entere el señor Takagi que estos malditos intentaron violar a su hija...va a correr sangre, siento lastima por ellos", dijo emocionada Mizusu.

Luego de su conversación, Toshimi llamó a la policía y dio aviso de los sucesos manteniéndose como una llamada anónima y en cuestión de minutos las autoridades llegaron a "llevarse la basura".

Las inseparables amigas llegaron a la casa de Toshimi, y siguiendo su plan, subieron el vídeo a la Internet... y lo titularon "EL HÉROE DE TOKONOSU" y sus amigos.

Una vez que hicieron su cometido chocaron sus palmas en señal de éxito a su objetivo.

Ya una vez en la cama las dos chicas…

"Ne, ne, Mizu-chan", dijo alegre Toshimi.

"Qué sucede Toshimi-chan", dijo Mizusu.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo...Komuro-kun", dijo Toshimi curiosa, "¿tenía novia?".

"No lo creo, antes siempre lo había visto detrás de Hisashi-san y Miyamoto-san", dijo Mizusu poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza cómo una segunda almohada.

"Ehh~", dijo suspirando y poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla, "¿y si le gusta Miyamoto-san?.

"¿No lo creo, ya muchos saben que Miyamoto-san es novia de Hisashi-san", dijo restando importancia al tema.

"Entonces eso significa ¿que Komuro-kun está libre?", dijo emocionada Toshimi.

"Por supuesto, pero yo no tendré problema en hacerlo mi novio...estaré más que feliz por estar en esos brazos tan varoniles", dijo soltando un suspiro y dejando ver un brillo en sus ojos.

"¿A ti también te gusta Mizu-chan?", dijo mostrando su asombro la linda chica.

"Ehh", expresó impresionada por la revelación de su amiga, "¿a ti también te gustó?"

"Por supuesto, a que chica no le gustaría tener a un valiente caballero que te protege a consta de su vida", dijo sonrojándose Toshimi, mientras se tocaba sus mejillas de la pena.

"Ahh, yo sé a quién no le gustaría", dijo captando la atención de su amiga, "a Miyamoto-san".

"Ehh, ¿por qué lo dices?", se expresó Toshimi.

"Acuérdate que cuando entrabamos a clase de natación, ella se ponía hablar pestes de Komuro-kun y sólo halaba a Hisashi-san", dijo certera en su comentario.

"Tienes razón, en los vestidores hablaba muy mal de él, es por eso que todas las chicas evitaban a Komuro-kun y realmente se creyeron que era un chico tonto o un inútil, en otras palabras…un holgazán", dijo triste Toshimi.

"¡Oh no!", se mostró alterada Mizusu.

"¿Qué ocurre Mizu-chan?", se mostró preocupada.

"Nosotras nos creímos la historia a Miyamoto-san y cuando Komuro-kun nos había preguntado si teníamos un poco de dinero que le prestáramos para su comprar su comida...nosotras lo dejamos en ridículo cuando le tiramos nuestras malteadas en su cara y lo llamamos perdedor", detalló Mizusu.

"¡Tienes razón!, no me acordaba", dijo impresionada Toshimi.

"¿Que hicimos, Toshimi...de seguro no nos dirigirá la palabra otra vez", se notaba sus miedos.

"Moh~, ahora que lo quiero", se expresó Toshimi haciendo un puchero.

"Y si...lo recompensamos", dijo Mizusu.

"¿Cómo?, dijo Toshimi.

"¿No te importaría compartir Toshimi-chan?", dijo Mizusu.

"¿Dices que entre nosotras lo conquistemos?", dijo Toshimi dudosa de las intenciones de su amiga.

"¡Por supuesto!, nosotras somos las mejoras amigas…supongo que incluso podríamos compartir al mismo chico lindo, ¿no, lo crees?", se mostró confiada con su declaración la chica de ojos ónices.

"Entonces, que así sea…además podríamos ser felices en aquellos brazos tan fuertes que tiene Komuro-kun", dijo feliz Toshimi.

"Además, no creo que a Miyamoto-san le importe…ella al parecer solo se derrite por Hisashi-san", dijo convencida Mizusu.

Las chicas, unieron sus meñiques en prueba de que buscarán todas las medidas necesarias para lograr su objetivo…aunque al parecer, no tienen ni idea de que les tomará mucho tiempo el conseguir su objetivo, puesto que al mencionado Takashi Komuro no estaba interesado en ninguna chica después de la traición de Rei…aunque al parecer, las puertas del corazón de Takashi, se volvieron a abrir debido a la cálida y tierna mirada de la hermosa heredera de los Busujima.

**RESIDENCIA DE LOS TAKAGI**

La heredera de la familia, había pasado por desapercibido de la vista de sus padres, aunque sólo notificó que ya había llegado gritando desde las escaleras, eventualmente prosiguió a su habitación, casi corriendo, para que nadie notara que es lo que llevaba de más entre sus brazos.

"Phew~", suspiró Saya por el agotamiento.

Posteriormente, cerró su puerta con seguro y después todas sus cortinas para que nadie viera, su pequeño secreto.

La chica genio, había tomado la chamarra azul de Takashi. ¿Cómo es que lo había obtenido?, pues al parecer, la chica Tsundere aprovechó la oportunidad de recogerlo del suelo cuando huyó de la presencia de su amor platónico cuando éste sólo le había pedido que repitiera lo que había susurrado en un tono muy bajo acerca de lo que es lo que había visto Morita para hacerla enojar. La vergüenza de repetir tal declaración la habían consumido, por lo cual no pudo más y solamente huyó de ahí y fue ahí cuando se percató sobre la vestimenta del chico a un sitio retirado del lugar del que huyó.

"Moh~, cómo se atreve Takashi hacerme repetir algo tan vergonzoso, se lo gritaría si estuviéramos solos…dónde nadie nos escuchara", dijo Saya para después dejar dicha prenda sobre su cama-

Posteriormente se fue a su baño y procedió a darse una ducha, luego de unos minutos…la chica salió del baño con su piyama y con una toalla en mano, puesto que aún se secaba sus cabellos.

Finalmente cuando estaba dispuesta a irse a dormir, no evitó ver la prenda de Komuro…ella con un pequeño sonrojo se acercó y lo volvió a tomar, confiada de que su habitación estaba a oscuras y además sus ventanas estaban cubiertas por las cortinas, dejó salir su lado pervertido y se dispuso a olfatear la chamarra por unos minutos. Se volvió adicta al olor masculino que provenía de la prenda, que técnicamente no dejaba de ilusionarse que Takashi la abrazaba y la llevaba a la cama.

"Ojala fuera cierto", soltó un suspiro.

Luego de unos minutos de tanto oler la prenda de su amado, le vino en mente una idea pervertida…que técnicamente la excitó…

"Quiero sentirte conmigo…Takashi", suspiró Saya excitada.

La chica prosiguió a levantarse de su cama y dejar la prenda ahí misma, posteriormente la chica empezó a desabotonar su piyama para después quitársela y finalmente dejar ver que llevaba un sostén de color blanco…aunque su mente estaba casi consumida en la lujuria por lo que eventualmente se la quitó en el acto para dejar ver sus pechos copa F, esos pechos que estaban adornados con unos lindos pezones rosados y que además estaban algo erectos. Sinceramente, los pechos de Saya poseían unas proporciones que harían perder el juicio a todo hombre con moral…pero para la chica, dicho atractivo solo le pertenecían al joven del cual siempre estuvo enamorada: Takashi Komuro.

"Siénteme, Takashi…disfruta de mis pechos…quiero que me los saborees sin cesar…cómo si fueras mi bebé", dijo la chica completamente dominada por la lujuria mientras que ella misma se masajeaba con su mano derecha su pecho izquierdo, y con su otra mano…se chupaba su dedo índice y cuando se retiró su dedo de la boca, dejaba ver la línea de saliva que quedaba colgando…

Saya Takagi, ahora tomaba la prenda de Komuro y posteriormente se vistió con ella para luego tomar los extremos y unirlos para después empezar a subir la cremallera hasta el cuello, pero debido al volumen de sus senos, sólo pudo cerrar la chamarra hasta altura del pecho…pero esto no la detuvo y después se empezó remover la parte inferior de su piyama para revelar sus bragas que eran del mismo color que de su sostén…pero aun así, también se las quitó y quedó completamente desnuda.

La chica debido a su vanidad, lucia su vagina completamente libre de vello púbico puesto que se afeitaba muy seguido…pero eso no era lo más importante…ahora el hecho es que ella una vez volvía a masturbarse soltando gemidos debido a la exigencia a la que ella misma sometía a su parte más sensible, y eso era: jugar con su clítoris, labios internos y externos y finalmente gozaba de los dedos que se introducía…la heredera de los Takagi después de unos esplendorosos minutos de placer y finalmente llegar al clímax, con el acto terminado, ella se fue hacia el mundo de los sueños completamente satisfecha y por ende…muy feliz.

**RESIDENCIA DE LOS KOMURO**

El chico Komuro había llegado a su hogar un poco tarde, debido a que acompañó a su amigo Hirano, que debido a sus heridas, pudiera llegar a salvo a su respectivo hogar.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue ir a bañarse, para refrescar un poco la tensión de su cuerpo…al parecer estaba resintiendo las lesiones y también la adrenalina que lo había tenido en su punto más alto hace unas pocas horas. Su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a tanta actividad física…y el pelear de una manera en la cual solo se basaba imitando los movimientos del asesino de su videojuego favorito…lo había dejado prácticamente sin fuerzas cómo para mantenerse despierto por más tiempo.

Así que una vez aseado, sólo se puso unos bóxer y una camisa ligera…finalmente fue a su cama, pero antes dejó su teléfono celular cargando la batería en la mesa adjunta a su cama.

Aunque antes, solo dio un vistazo de nuevo a la foto del anuncio acerca de la promoción de las clases de Parkour y Muay Tai, para recordar su objetivo de ir al recinto dónde se lleva a cabo dichas actividades…

"Solo espero que mañana sea un día tranquilo y nada fuera de lo común…ya tuve suficiente con perder mi chamarra", él tenía Fe en que su predicción fuera la correcta, posteriormente dejó su aparato móvil y solamente se acomodó y acobijó en su cama.

Finalmente, Takashi se dejó guiar por el camino de Morfeo y cayó en un profundo sueño, en el cuál solamente consistía en un resumen de todo lo sucedido…desde la desgarradora revelación de la traición de Rei y el de su mejor amigo…hasta lo anteriormente sucedido…aunque, no podía negar que después todos esos recuerdos, no podía dejar de sonreír después de visualizar la hermosa sonrisa de Busujima-senpai…

*PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: "LA NOTICIA SE DIFUNDE, TAKASHI KOMURO ES CONOCIDO CÓMO UN HEROE"

* * *

*HECHOS REVELADORES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

\- Takashi es ahora una celebridad.

\- Aparecen más personajes del manga. (Con respecto de personajes OC…aún estoy en etapa de planificación.

\- El karma ahora está de lado de Takashi, y Rei Miyamoto lo paga muy caro…y de la peor manera… (En esta acepto sugerencias, aun no tengo muy claro esta parte).

*REFERENCIA DEL MOVIMIENTO FINAL DE TAKASHI:

ES EL MOVIMIENTO QUE TIENE EZIO EN ASSASSINS CREED 2 Y EN BROTHERHOOD:

QUE ES CUANDO NOQUEA AL ENEMIGO CUANDO LE GOLPEA LA ENTREPIERNA SE GUIDO QUE SE ARRODDILLA A CONTRA ESPALDA Y LE TRUENA EL CUELLO...LOS GAMERS Y FANATICOS DE LA SAGA...YA SABRAN A QUE ME REFIERO.

*ESO ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO…AHORA FALTA PAGAR MI ULTIMA DEUDA….UN ONE-SHOT DE AMAGI BRILLIANT PARK…JEJEJE

SI TIENE DUDAS COMENTEN…Y CON RESPECTO A COMO QUIEREN QUE SUFRA REI…AHORA ES SU OPORTUNIDAD Y EL MEJOR..OSEA EL QUE VEA QUE SE REPITE MUCHAS VECES…PUES AI VERAN COMO LA HARÉ SUFRIR…CREO QUE SE LO MERECE, EN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL…SOLO QUIERE A TAKASHI PUESTO QUE HISASHI MURIÓ…ESO NO ES TENER DIGNIDAD.

CON RESPECTO SI ES HAREM O SAEKOXTAKASHI….SOLO LAS ESCENAS DEL HAREM SERÁ PARA COMEDIA…Y COMO PUEDEN VER SAYA ES PERVERTIDA…Y EN UNA DE ESAS SE APROVECHARÁ DE UN TIMIDO TAKASHI…PERO LA PARTE SERIA SERÁ PARA SAEKO…SI DESEAN LEMON…PUES ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS…ES POR ESO QUE ESCRIBO UN POCO DE ESCENAS EROTICAS CON SAYA…PARA VER SI LES PARECE BIEN MI MANERA DE DESARROLLAR LA ESCENA…

BUENO, ESO ES TODO…Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR…NO HABIA VISTO QUE HUBIERA MUCHOS COMENTARIOS PARA UN FIC DE HOTD EN ESPAÑOL…JEJEJE Y TENGAN ASEGURADO QUE LA HISTORIA PROSEGUIRÁ HASTA LOS HECHOS DEL MANGA…OSEA DONDE SE QUEDÓ…Y POR SUPUESTO…HABRÁ TIME SKIP…PARA ADELANTAR LA HISTORIA EN PUNTOS INTERESANTES…

**GRACIAS POR LEER..**

**ESPERO SUS DUDAS O QUEJAS, JAJAJA**

**HASTA ENTONCES NOS VEMOS...SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ FURERUNNER 92..**


	10. CAPÍTULO IX: TAKASHI KOMURO-EL HÉROE

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

**_HOLAA!, COMO ESTÁN?..._**

**_PUES PRESENTO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO COMO PROMETÍ, GRACIAS POR SER PACIENTES Y ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE MIS COMENTARIOS, ADEMÁS DE ESTAR ACONSEJÁNDOME SOBRE EL DESARROLLO QUE HA DE TENER, EN ESPECIAL EL RENCUENTRO QUE TENDRÁ REI Y HISASHI CON TAKASHI. _**

**_*LES COMENTO QUE YA PUBLIQUÉ UN FIC DEL ANIME/MANGA AMAGI BRILLIANT PARK, A PESAR QUE ES SÓLO UN ONE-SHOT, ES LEMON (+18)…DE KANIEXSENTO, SI GUSTAN DE ESTE ANIME…LES HAGO LA INVITACIÓN A LEERLO._**

**_*SI QUIEREN SABER MIS AVANCES Y FUTUROS PROYECTOS…POR FAVOR CONSULTAR LA INFORMACIÓN QUE ESTÁ DESPUÉS DEL CAPÍTULO… _**

**_TAMBIÉN_****_ RESPONDERÉ SUS REVIEWS, ASI QUE HAY VERAN LO QUE OPINO DE SUS COMENTARIOS…_**

**_*COMO NOTA ADICIONAL, YO SÉ QUE ME TOMA MUCHO TIEMPO ACTUALIZAR LOS CAPÍTULOS DE MI HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE CUANDO VAYA A ACTUALIZAR, A LOS QUE SON USUARIOS DE LA PÁGINA, LES MANDARÉ UN INBOX (PM) NOTIFICÁNDOLES QUE DÍA LOS PUBLICARÉ Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO TIENEN (GUEST), YO PONDRÉ UN REVIEW EN MI FIC, ASÍ QUE SERÁ CUESTIÓN QUE LO LEAN. _**

**_SI NO ACTUALIZO ENSEGUIDA, TIENEN LA LIBERTAD DE PREGUNTARME…AL FIN Y AL CABO…ESTO LO HAGO PARA SER MÁS ACCESIBLE Y NO DEJARLES LA DUDA DE QUE SI ABANDONÉ O DEJÉ EN HIATUS MIS FICS…_**

**_Y UNA COSA MÁS…SIEMPRE QUE SUBO UN NUEVO CAPITULO , CAMBIO LA IMAGEN DE LA PORTADA DE MI FIC, LO MENCIONO…PARA QUE SEPAN CUANDO ACTUALIZO MIS FICS, JEJEJE n_n._**

**_SIN MÁS QUE DECIR…ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO._**

**_AGREGUÉ_****_ UNA DINÁMICA DE PONER MÚSICAS DE FONDO A ESTE CAPITULO (SOLO PUSE DOS), LES INVITO A QUE PONGAN LA MÚSICA Y LO ESCUCHEN MIENTRAS LEEN…ME SORPRENDÍ UN POCO CUANDO SENTÍ LA PROFUNDIDAD DEL MOMENTO QUE ESCRIBÍ…xD!_**

* * *

***CAPÍTULO IX***

"LAS NOTICIAS SE DIFUNDEN, TAKASHI KOMURO ES CONOCIDO COMO UN HÉROE"

**|*MUSICA DE FONDO*| **

**"DAMNED" **

**CALL OF DUTY SOUNDTRACK ZOMBIES**

_LEJOS DE LA CIUDAD: 03:00 am._

Nos ubicamos en una Base Militar que está a las lejanías de la ciudad de Tokonosu, este puesto de avanzada estaba muy fuertemente vigilado por unidades especiales de elite de los Estados Unidos de América. En dicha Base Militar, se notaba que estaba establecida una zona de cuarentena, todo el perímetro de la infraestructura estaba cubierto con enormes extensiones de plástico especial para evitar que nada saliera del perímetro.

Todo el personal dentro de dicho perímetro, estaba vestido con trajes especiales que son uso obligatorio de acuerdo a los estándares del protocolo de seguridad en zona de radioactividad o debido a la constante interacción con sustancias o procesos de alta peligrosidad.

Todo esto por motivos, a un pacto que firmó el Gobierno Americano con el Gobierno Japonés, el área designada se dio debido a la oferta y propuesta del político Shido.

Ichiro Shido, era un político altamente poderoso en términos de acciones sin jurisdicción, y en este caso no fue la excepción, tomó un área determinada a las lejanías de la ciudad de Tokonosu. El tratado Internacional es de alto secreto, y esa era la razón por la cual la medidas seguridad eran en extremas rigorosas y severas. No se podía permitir que se filtrara la información de lo que sucedía en las profundidades de dicha zona privada.

Adentrándonos a dicha área, se podía observa a cientos de personas trabajando en algo particular y esa era la razón por la cual tanto secretismo…La creación de un Arma Biológica.

Este simple hecho, comprometía a dichas naciones en un acto que se vería en serios problemas con las demás superpotencias mundiales, especialmente Rusia y China. El solo hecho de que se llegara a filtrar que este acontecimiento se estuviera llevando a espaldas de organizaciones mundiales como la ONU, haría decaer y comprometer a los mandatarios de dichas naciones.

Pero es por eso que Ichiro Shido, quién mantuvo una audiencia en privado con el Primer Ministro Japonés, designó esta área que estaba abandonada y por el simple hecho de que no aparecía en los mapas, el trafico vial era inexistente.

Dentro de uno de los laboratorios, se examinaba una sustancia de color amarilla con una de color verde. Los científicos especializados en la materia, hacían cálculos de los posibles efectos...pero al parecer, nadie conocía lo verdaderamente devastador que sería el desarrollo de esa arma biológica. Fuera de las áreas de prueba y exposición, se encontraba el jefe de personal y líder del gremio de científicos encargados de la producción hablando por teléfono móvil.

"Al parecer los resultados arrojan que producir al menos una muestra de este espécimen artificial llevará un buen tiempo, señor Shido", el científico hablaba por teléfono afuera del área de los laboratorios.

"No me importa el tiempo, solo quiero que lo termines…si no se termina este proyecto, me temo…que tu cabeza no será la única la que rodará, entiendes a lo que me refiero… ¿cierto?", la voz del corrupto político se escuchaba desde el dispositivo móvil del jefe del personal.

"No se preocupe, pero en verdad, tendrá que ser muy paciente", se mostraba honesto y nervioso a la vez por la después de su jefe.

"¿En qué tiempo crees que esté terminado el proyecto?", se escuchó la voz de Shido.

"Me temo, que dentro de un año…podremos a prueba la primera muestra para crear al primer súper humano", explicó el Científico.

"No hay de otra, solo espero que funcione…ya quiero tener todos esos millones de dólares en mis bolsillos", se escuchó al político ansioso por los beneficios.

"Si no hay más que decir, me retiro...", comunicó el Jefe del Personal encargada del proyecto.

Solo se escuchó el sonido de la estática de la señal del teléfono. El primero en cortar comunicación fue el tirano quien se encargaba de tapar todas acciones ilegales de la vista de los medios. Pero al parecer, el científico comenzó a marcar un número en específico, una vez realizada la acción, espero a que respondieran.

"Adelante, informe", se escuchó una voz masculina en el móvil.

"El proyecto ya tiene fecha de acción, será dentro de un año la primera muestra de prueba…es mejor que informes a Takagi-san sobre lo que está haciendo a escondidas Ichiro, y tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que ocurrirá" dijo nervioso el científico.

"No te preocupes, mañana estaré de regreso a Tokonosu…y hasta el momento solo soy yo quien sabe de este secreto, pese a estar a miles de Kilómetros de distancia", comentó el hombre desconocido.

"Espero que no demores mucho, yo técnicamente estoy encerrado en este sitio y espero que Takagi-san se prepare…porque cuando me da estos presentimientos…es porque realmente si sucederá", dijo seguro el Científico.

"Gracias por compartir la información, pero aun no podemos involucrarnos contra Shido, ese bastardo está respaldado de quien sabe cuánto dinero, y de influencias políticas o diplomáticas", comentó el desconocido.

"Sin más que decir, es mejor que regrese si no comenzaran a sospechar de mi…hazle saber a Takagi-san cuanto antes, no del todo eres su mejor amigo…Tetsutarou Doi", dicho esto, el científico que en funciones secretas era un espía, colgó la comunicación.

"Espero que tengamos tiempo…quien sabe que nos depare el futuro, pero espero poder ayudarte amigo mío", dijo pensativo el hombre llamado Tetsutarou Doi.

Tetsutarou Doi, el mejor amigo de Souchiro Takagi, viajaba por avión de regreso a Tokonosu en espera de poder informarle al señor Takagi sobre dicha infamia. Tetsutarou era un hombre leal y muy noble…era del tipo de persona, que darían la vida por su familia y por sus amigos…y vaya que dentro un año, él definitivamente lo dejará en claro.

**|FINALIZA LA MUSICA DE FONDO|**

TOKONOSU: DOMINGO 7:30 AM: RESIDENCIA DE LOS KOMURO.

Takashi Komuro, se había despertado por una pequeña urgencia…al parecer sus sueños se había tornado un poco subidos de tono, cuando inexplicablemente de estar solamente soñando en el momento en que conoció a Saeko Busujima, pasó a soñar a la hermosa chica sobre su cama, pidiendo a gritos que no se detuviera en cada embestida que le azotaba con fuerza con su miembro masculino en su feminidad. Takashi sentía la gloria venir, y finalmente se corrió dentro de su afrodita de cabellos púrpuras.

Pero como se mencionó, fue solo un sueño aunque las consecuencias…si fueron reales, por lo que tuvo que ir al baño y tomar una ducha.

Ya una vez aseado, se vistió ligeramente con un bóxer y una camisa de tirantes negro. Bajó al primer piso y fue a la cocina, decidió desayunar un sencillo sándwich acompañado de un vaso de jugo de naranja. En lo que disfrutaba de su desayuno, encendió la pequeña televisión que estaba a un lado de la mesa.

Takashi encendió dicho aparato y tomó asiento.

(TV): _"Buenos días a todos, reportando las noticias matutinas, presentaremos más información sobre la entrevista que tuvimos con el señor Ichiro Shido, sobre su campaña para poder ingresar al gabinete nacional, al parecer tiene como meta llegar a ser el primer Ministro…_

Takashi desayunaba sin poner atención a la televisión, pero eso cambió de repente cuando…

(TV): _"Y ahora, presentamos la noticia que sin lugar a dudas, está dando de qué hablar en las redes sociales…el vídeo fue subido en la Internet apenas en la noche y hoy es tendencia en todo Tokonosu, pero al parecer se está volviendo viral en todo Japón"._

Este pequeño dato, hizo que Takashi no terminara de morder su Sándwich, dejando incrustados sus dientes en dicho alimento, puesto que ahora se dedicó a escuchar.

(TV): "_Al parecer, que tenemos un héroe en nuestra ciudad…es increíble, que esto haya ocurrido apenas ayer, en las profundidades de la ciudad, precisamente en los barrios de las pandillas"._

Takashi sintió un pequeño escalofrió cuando mencionó la información el presentador de las noticias.

(TV): "_Este suceso fue grabado con un teléfono móvil, en dicho vídeo ocurre un intento de violación, en la que la víctima no era más que la hija del político Takagi, la joven de apenas 16 años iba a tener un final lamentable, pero fue ahí cuando apareció este joven que protegió a la señorita Takagi de esos maleantes…sin más que agregar disfrute del vídeo cortesía por YouTube que está titulado como: EL HÉROE DE TOKONOSU Y SUS AMIGOS_".

En ese mismo momento en las noticias era sintonizada en todos los hogares de Tokonosu.

EN LA RESIDENCIA TAKAGI

Los señores de la casa, prestaban con seriedad la información, Yuriko al menos se mostró aliviada de que su hija fue protegida por el chico, mientras que Souichiro, mostró interés por la noticia, que sin lugar a dudas lo llegó a sorprender puesto que él era ignorante del suceso. Los señores observaban las noticias desde su sala comedor, mientras que Saya hacia lo mismo en su habitación, anteriormente cuando se despertó había aceptado sus acciones nocturnas y al menos, antes encender la televisión de su habitación, disfrutó unos minutos más de excitación incitándose con la chaqueta de Takashi.

Regresando a la actualidad, Saya procedía a observar la noticia en las mismas condiciones con las que estaba, desnuda y sólo vistiendo la chaqueta con la cremallera abierta hasta la altura del pecho. Por la parte emocional, estaba asombrada de que todo lo ocurrido ya era noticia en toda la ciudad, mientras que en las redes sociales hacia lo suyo para que se volviera tendencia de manera nacional y ligeramente internacional.

MIENTRAS TANTO: RESIDENCIA DE LOS BUSUJIMA.

De igual manera, padre e hija observaban las noticias, estaba claro de que Saeko estaba asombrada de que el chico, quien lo creyó vago e indigno, mostrará tal valor para defender a la chica de toda la pandilla. Se dejaba entrever sus molestias y enojo cuando observó la parte del vídeo en la que Komuro abrazaba a la chica para brindarle protección. Le había nacido la necesidad de probar un poco su bokken contra aquella chica.

AL MISMO TIEMPO: HOTEL DE OKINAWA.

Rei Miyamoto, había mostrado su asombro por la noticia, y de igual modo se encontraba Hisashi. La pareja estaba en la cama observando la Televisión. Después del desmayo de la chica, Hisashi la llevó a la habitación dónde se hospedaban y ella permaneció dormida hasta hace apenas unos minutos, puesto que cuando se despertó, Hisashi le estaba pidiendo que tuvieran un poco de sexo matutino, para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Hisashi se impresionó cuando Rei, no le devolvió el gesto meloso con el que estaba hablando, y simplemente decidió encender la televisión y tratar de que el chico desistiera en la idea, a Rei le pareció un poco molesto la propuesta de su novio debido a su tremendo dolor de cabeza, más sin embargo, dicho dolor desapareció cuando anunciaron en las noticias las acciones de Takashi Komuro: el nombre Karma de la pareja.

REGRESANDO CON KOMURO

Takashi estaba más que impresionado, estaba asustado ahora que la noticia era de cobertura nacional, y su nombre comenzaba a volverse una tendencia en el internet, sitios web como Facebook y sus etiquetas, Twitter con sus hashtag…lentamente hacia de Takashi Komuro, una persona que empezaba a resaltar de la sociedad.

La televisión mostraba todo lo vivido en aquella pelea; la llegada de Morita, Imamura y la ayuda de Hirano a la lejanía, más sin embargo…el vídeo empezaba a tener un especial seguimiento de sus movimientos fluidos acorde a su destreza física, derrotando a dos pandilleros para posteriormente la tortura aplicada al líder de la pandilla. El vídeo dio por terminado cuando derrotó al bastardo que estaba por golpear a Kohta, y por supuesto… también fue grabado su movimiento de escorpión junto con la aplicación de un movimiento final al estilo de Assassins Creed.

Takashi se levantó de su mesa e hizo lo que cualquiera haría en un momento como ese:

"~ ¡EHHHH! ~", Takashi expulsó todo su asombro en un solo grito que lo podría dejar afónico de por vida.

MANSIÓN TAKAGI

En el comedor, se apreciaba claramente la sorpresa en los rostros de los Señores Takagi por dos razones:

Por haber permitido que Saya se hubiera marchado sola a la residencia de su amigo de la infancia y por negarse a creer de la hazaña de aquel joven que lo habían visto desde que era un inocente niño.

"¡Increible!, Komuro-kun realmente es un hombre, ya veo porqué Saya está enamorada", la que habló con emoción fue la señora Takagi, aunque se le había olvidado que su marido estaba a un lado por lo cual procedió a taparse la boca con sus manos.

Souichiro Takagi permaneció pasivo por unos momentos y finalmente dio un pequeño sorbo a su café, posteriormente se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

"Honestamente no tenía idea que esto ocurrió enfrente de mis propias narices, aunque ya sabía de qué Saya quiere a Komuro-kun de una manera más comprometida", aclaró Souichiro sin perder su típico tono de voz.

"Y ¿cómo es que te enteraste de eso?, Souichiro-san", pidió respuestas Yuriko.

"Las escuché a ustedes dos ayer, cuando planeaban su plan para _conquistar_ a Komuro-kun", declaró Souichiro.

"Y qué piensas hacer ahora, cariño", preguntó la fina dama de cabellos violetas a su esposo.

"Por el momento, primero atenderé unos asuntos y luego hablaré con Saya", comentó Souichiro para posteriormente levantarse de la mesa y retirarse de la sala.

"Es mejor que hable con mi niña, realmente me asustó que anoche le sucedió esto y no me dijo nada", Yuriko mostraba su preocupación por su hija cuando se dirigió a su habitación.

RESIDENCIA DE LOS KOMURO.

Takashi se mostraba nervioso e impactado desde que vio la noticia, luego de eso se fue a su habitación y encender su laptop, ahora inspeccionaba el Internet comprobando efectivamente toda su "fama".

"¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!", el chico aun quería negar que esa fuera la realidad y no un sueño.

En Facebook, su muro había colapsado, las notificaciones ya habían perdido el conteo (99+), y a pesar que no tenía Twitter, no dejaba de ver su nombre con el singular hashtag (#) y por supuesto, los famosos _memes _invadían en ambas redes sociales.

Por otra parte, en YouTube estaba el dichoso vídeo como tendencia principal de la mencionada página de vídeos, en la sección de los comentarios fluía cada 5 segundos, había comentarios en Inglés como: _The Assassin of Tokonosu city,_ _Takashi is the man, His a cute boy, i wanna be your girlfriend, i wanna fuck him._

Takashi como no sabía muy bien inglés, se dirigió a Google Traductor y posteriormente se enteró del significado de los mensajes cuando lo leyó en japonés.

"Quiero follarte", dijo Takashi con voz derrotada.

"No puede ser, me quieren violar…quien escribió eso", Takashi investigó la cuenta y lo dirigió a una usuaria de nombre _nAstygirl 80J, _Takashi dándose cuenta que había un Link que lo enlazaba aún más con dicha usuaria dio un clic y eventualmente lo dirigió a una página web Americana y era...pornográfica.

Takashi tenía la cara roja de vergüenza cuando veía a la misma chica de la imagen de usuario en un vídeo XXX del tipo _gangbang_, _big tits_ y _MILF._

"¿Una actriz porno quiere follarme?, el héroe permaneció en silencio y solo se dedicó a ver el vídeo de 10 minutos.

Unos fuertes golpes se produjeron en su puerta, que hicieron que Takashi quitara lo ojos de su pantalla. El chico reaccionó y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, entró rápidamente su amigo Kohta totalmente sudado.

"Takashi, tienes que cerrar todas las ventanas y puertas de tu casa", Hirano dijo muy exaltado.

"Hey Hirano, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Porque dices eso?", Takashi se mostró preocupado por la actitud de su amigo.

"No hay tiempo, ya avisé a Morita y a Imamura que vinieran tan rápido como puedan", explicó Hirano.

"¿Por qué tanto jaleo Kohta?, ¿qué va a suceder?", dijo Takashi.

"¿No viste las noticias?", Kohta dijo mientras cerraba las ventanas del hogar de los Komuro.

"¡Por supuesto que lo vi!, no entiendo cómo es que todo el mundo sabe de lo que ocurrió ayer", declaró Takashi siguiendo a su amigo.

En ese momento, se escuchó el motor de una motocicleta procedente del exterior y al verificar en la parte trasera de la casa, comprobaron que era el dúo Morita e Imamura.

"Toma Takashi, ponte estos pantalones y márchate de aquí con Imamura", dijo apresurado Morita.

"¡Ya basta!, explíquenme que pasa", se mostró molesto Komuro.

"En 5 minutos, toda tu casa será invadida por reporteros de todas las cadenas televisivas", Imamura declaró con su tono de chico malo.

"¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí?", Takashi mostraba signos de desesperación al jalarse de los cabellos.

Estaba claro, que la historia ahora…tomaba un rumbo diferente, un camino en el Takashi Komuro en apoyo de Kohta, Morita e Imamura compartirán, los hará a estar preparados para un futuro desafiante no muy lejano…el inicio de una nueva historia comenzaba en ese momento.

**|*MÚSICA (ENDING)*|**

**"SLEEPWALKING"**

** by THE CHAIN GANG OF 1974**

**GTA V SOUNDTRACK...**

***PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: "SENTIMIENTOS DE CULPA"**

**HECHOS REVELADORES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

***Rei recibirá un fuerte impacto emocional, y la hará reflexionar de sus actos.**

***Aparecen Asami Nakaoka, Kyoko Hayashi, Koichi Shido, Shizuka Marikawa y Rika Minami.**

* * *

LA CANCIÓN DE SLEEPWALKING SENTÍ DE ALGUNA MANERA QUE SE CONECTABA CON TODOS LOS SUCESOS DE MI FIC HASTA AHORA, EN ESPECIAL PORQUE ESTA CONECTADA A LO QUE SUCEDERÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...REI SE MOSTRARÁ COMO LA MUJER DEL VÍDEO OFICIAL DE LA CANCIÓN... SOÑARA CON TAKASHI, EL HOMBRE QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVO A SU LADO, PERO QUE ELLA MISMA LO ALEJÓ Y AHORA SOLO PUEDE TENER EN SUS SUEÑOS...PORQUE LA REALIDAD YA SERÁ OTRA CUANDO SE VUELVA A ENCONTRAR CON EL.

AHORA POR PARTE DE LA LETRA, SI PONEN LA MÚSICA SUBTITULADA A SU IDIOMA, PODRÁN VER QUE FRAGMENTOS LIGADOS A MI FIC, COMO:

*_Destiny turned her face - (español) El destino hizo girar su rostro._

_ Nightmares and fallen shapes - Pesadilla y formas de sueño_

_ State of dreaming has left me numb - El estado de sueño me ha dejado dormido._

_*Blue eyes and wandering lips - Ojos azules y labios esquivos_

_ True lies with fingertips - Mentiras verdaderas a traves de la yema de los dedos_

_ Hidden tales of forbidden love - Cuentos ocultos de un prohibido._

_*Love - Amor_

_ You've left me miserable - Me has dejado miserable_

_ Miserable - Miserable_

_ Miserable - Miserable_

_Miserable - Miserable_

BUENO ESAS SON ALGUNAS PARTES, NO SE SI ME CREAN LOCO, PERO ES LO QUE SENTÍ Y PUES ESPERO NO INCOMODARLOS CON MIS OCURRENCIAS.

REGRESANDO AL TEMA DEL FIC, ESTO ES SOLO UN ADELANTO, LA OTRA PARTE LO PUBLICARÉ EN EL FIN DE SEMANA, PERO QUEDA CLARO QUE CUMPLO...ALGO TARDE, PERO CUMPLO.

SE VIENE LO QUE TODOS ME HAN PEDIDO... VER A REI DERROTADA Y HUMILLADA, LO QUERÍA PONER EN ESTE CAPÍTULO...PERO ME DECIDÍ QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO SERIA EL INICIO DE LA VERDADERA EMOCIÓN DE MI FIC, PREPÁRENSE PORQUE LAS ESCENAS LEMON SE APROXIMAN.

TAKASHI TENDRÁ SUS PROBLEMAS AHORA QUE LIDIARÁ CON TODAS LAS CHICAS DE LA CIUDAD, POR SU PARTE HIRANO TENDRÁ SU ENCUENTRO PREDESTINADO CON LA SIMPÁTICA POLICÍA DE LA TIENDA DEPARTAMENTAL, MORITA TAMBIÉN TENDRÁ A SUS CHICAS, E IMAMURA...TALVEZ Y TENGA SUERTE CUANDO COMIENCE A LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN DE UNA PROFESORA DE LA ACADEMIA FUJIMI...QUIEN ES ASESORA DEL CLUB DE PING PONG, JEJEJE.

* * *

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

*eudog3: Por supuesto que se ganará la simpatía de Souichiro, y la pareja de tórtolos...sufrirá de un modo u otro, jejeje.

*Erick Kingdom: Tienes razón, mucha gente ya no hace fics de HOTD, y pues como un día estaba viendo de nuevo el manga y luego el anime, tuve esos sentimientos encontrados...de que hubiera sucedido si Takashi fuera alguien que no se dejará llevar por las promesas del pasado.

*Core Nakisawa: Gracias...y espero no defraudarte, en cuanto al harem...creo que estás cociente de que será comedia... aunque no negaré que haya escenas pervertidas, la pareja es Saeko, y pues con ella haré el Lemon...aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez haga lemon de un sueño de una de las chicas del harem, asi como Saya, que se imagina a Takashi en una situación real, cuando no lo es...tu me dirás que te parece la propuesta.

*leknyn: efectivamente, es lo que haré, Takashi estará concentrado en una meta, en la que Rei ni siquiera estará contemplada.

*colocolo4178: Espero convencerte en el siguiente capi, saludos!

*Heero Root: Sobre la reacción de Rei, lo plasmaré en el siguiente capitulo, y ten por seguro que Takashi la hará como si fuera una roca...solo estorba en su camino.

*GUEST: jejeje que tal, ups lamento el no haber actualizado ese día, pero tuve unas complicaciones, pero deje avisado el nuevo día en el que publicaría. n_n".

*Kuroi: Pues claro que habrá una pelea, al fin y al cabo...Hisashi fue un maldito al ignorar la promesa de Komuro, espero tener una buena narrativa de la pelea, puesto a que tiendo a "explicar" bastante las cosas, por lo que ya me habían señalado ese defecto en mi forma de plasmar escenas.

*Fito Ulloa : Jejeje, perdona si no contesté tus PM, pero espero no decepcionarte con lo que se vendrá más adelante.

*AnarKista13 : Justamente tendré algo parecido en el siguiente capitulo.

*Kalelfex: Tomaré en cuenta tu comentario, creo que Takashi se vuelva especial, y además de parkour y muay thai, lo vuelva habilidoso con un arma en especifico, puede que la espada o el báculo.

* mateo_brito2: Con tu comentario, creo parcialmente escribiste lo que se vendrá en el siguiente capi, jejeje.

*Indominus the Qwaser of Iron: Gracias, espero no decepcionarte, saludos!.

*elchan-sempai: Jajaja, claro que así sera, con respecto a lo de Rei, saludos!

*MDRC97: Gracias por la sugerencia, tengo pensado volver a Takashi una persona independiente y muy confiable, y el darle habilidades de asesino, creo que lo compensará...y aun no se si darle sus cuchillas, créeme...estoy decidiendo entre el báculo o las cuchillas o_o".

*carbarsoccer10: Pues aun no se si escribirlo en inglés...soy muy limitado al idioma, y pues siempre que escribo, trato de usar palabras neutras, para así no entorpecer a google traductor y pueda traducir lo mejor posible mi fic, y créeme que estoy consiente de que mi fic lo leen muchas personas, los stats de mi fic indica que alrededor de 6000 veces ha sido leída, y que hay personas de Alemania, USA, Argentina, Andorra, España, China, Rusia hasta incluso Japón, que está al pendiente de mi fic...es por eso que me tardo mucho...cuando escribo, investigo palabras y hechos reales (lugares, eventos), para escribirlo, digamos que no quiero escribir a lo loco, me explico...pero de todos modos, gracias...te agradezco el comentario, y pues nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, saludos!

* * *

**PRÓXIMAMENTE...**

***(?/?/?) Akame Ga Kill- "El Maestro Dragón"- Tatsumi x ?**

***(?/?/?) Rosario Vampire- "El Linaje Shinzo "- Tsukune x Moka.**

***(?/?/?) To Love Ru- "Mi Amor por Yuuki-kun"- Rito x Yui.**

***(?/?/?) To Aru Majutsu Index- "The Eternal Imagine Breaker"- Touma x ?.**

***(?/?/?) "Digimon "Tamers Enamorados", **

**Bueno aquí les explico algo, no se si alguno de ustedes leyeron un fanfic Rukato (Rika x Takato), llamado "El Digivice de la Amistad"...creo que es el fanfic en español más viejo (en la sección de Digimon) y que nunca fue continuado...específicamente, hace 11 años (el fic es del 2003 y ya no se continuó en el 2004), bueno...la verdad a mi me gustó...pero como dije, la autora no lo continuó, no sé porqué, pero haré uno inspirándome en ese fic, digamos en parte, para que no le robe su historia y yo haga la mía, a mi manera... **

**Si alguien está de acuerdo, pues espero y lo comente en cualquiera de mis 3 fanfics o me manda un PM (Inbox), en espera de sugerencias o alguna trama, que me pueda ayudar... bueno sin más que decir.**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER..**

**ESPERO SUS Reviews.**

**HASTA ENTONCES NOS VEMOS...SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ FURERUNNER 92..**


	11. CAPÍTULO X: SENTIMIENTOS DE CULPA

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

He regresado, jejeje…al fin estoy en el Olimpo, digamos que en estos días he sido un mortal…en otras palabras, no tenía Internet, estuve sin red en mi casa y aunque podía ir un café Internet, pues digamos que no quería gastar en el taxi que sería de ida y regreso (el café Internet más próximo está a 15 minutos de mi casa y caminando esos 15 se hacen 35 minutos tal vez 40, jajaja), pero pues al fin regresó hace unas horas y mejor aprovecho y de una vez actualizo.

**SINOPSIS:**

**Rei entrará en una encrucijada al poner en duda las decisiones que ha tomado hasta en ese entonces, del por qué su comportamiento hacia Takashi, el por qué prefirió a Hisashi y consecuentemente su distanciamiento de Komuro. Rei Miyamoto entrará en el espiral sin salida conocido como dilema, puesto que ella misma se preguntará, si hizo lo correcto prefiriendo a Hisashi en lugar del chico que conoció desde que era un niño y prometió casarse con él, o que hubiera pasado si hubiese escogido a Takashi, ¿sería lo mismo?.**

**Pero lo que ella ignora es que, debido a sus acciones, Takashi tomó la decisión de seguir con su vida y ponerle fin a los lazos que alguna vez compartieron antes de la llegada de Hisashi. **

**Rei Miyamoto probará en carne propia la regla de oro de las consecuencias_…."No existe el *hubiera*, lo hecho…hecho está"._**

**Tarde o temprano, tendrá que admitir que ya no forma parte del destino de Takashi Komuro.**

**REFERENCIAS:**

En este capítulo tomé de referencias diversas obras, cuyo tema principal es la infidelidad en todas sus expresiones que esté relacionado a las promesas, confianzas, y respectivamente la traición de una manera inmoral, debido a que fue implicado por Rei y Hisashi, el cometer y consumar el acto del sexo, a espaldas de Takashi, el mejor amigo y al que supuestamente (en el caso de Rei) acompañaría por el resto de tu vida.

Por parte de influencias musicales, que mejor que **Avril Lavigne: ****I'm With You", ****"Give You What You Like"**,

La música de fondo para esta ocasión será nuevamente el que coloqué en mi primer capítulo, **Lisa Komine,** "**RED MONOCHROME"**, les aprovecho en comunicar que otra vez volvieron a subir la canción a Youtube.

Les invito a escucharla, sé que la letra casi no se entiende, pero creo que la melodía y también por cómo se usó esa canción en el anime Tokyo Ravens (Episodio 2 al minuto 19 o al inicio del Episodio 20), creo que el sentimiento si se trasmite a como lo quiero establecer.

Sin más que agradecerles su paciencia, continuemos con el capítulo 10 de Mejores Decisiones, un Mejor Destino.

**PERO ANTES QUE NADA, PIDO DISCULPAS SOBRE ALGUNAS FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS, ESTA VEZ NO ME TOMÉ LA MOLESTIA DE EDITARLO EN CUESTIONES DE LA GRAMÁTICA. PORQUE ME TOMA TIEMPO, Y SINCERAMENTE NO LOS QUERÍA HACER ESPERA MÁS TIEMPO... SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, ESPERO NO PERJUDICAR LA LECTURA.**

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

"Toma Takashi, ponte estos pantalones y márchate de aquí con Imamura", dijo apresurado Morita.

"¡Ya basta!, explíquenme que pasa", se mostró molesto Komuro.

"En 5 minutos, toda tu casa será invadida por reporteros de todas las cadenas televisivas", Imamura declaró con su tono de chico malo.

"¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí?", Takashi mostraba signos de preocupación al jalarse de los cabellos.

Estaba claro, que la historia ahora…tomaba un rumbo diferente, un camino en el Takashi Komuro en apoyo de Kohta, Morita e Imamura compartirán, los hará a estar preparados en un futuro no muy lejano…el inicio de una nueva historia comenzaba en ese momento.

***CAPÍTULO X***

**"SENTIMIENTOS DE CULPA"**

HOTEL "LA PROMESA DE LA VIDA": OKINAWA.

Rei Miyamoto y Hisashi Igou, estaban sorprendidos por las noticias que transmitían ahora mismo la cadena televisiva nacional, el pensar que Takashi pudiera hacer ese tipo de actos era algo que no podían ni digerir mentalmente. Esto era debido a que estos dos tenían un concepto de Takashi al que simplemente se resumía en una palabra: vago.

Por parte de Hisashi, el creía que "su mejor amigo" no era capaz de tener destreza física de una manera tan fluida. Hisashi se había acostumbrado a la idea de que en un problema del tipo de ayudar de una persona en aprietos con los buscapleitos era él quien ponía presencia e intimidaba a los agresores por su experiencia en el Karate, y Komuro por así, decirlo era el bulto que se agregaba para dar a entender de que iba acompañado en esas situaciones.

El ver, el hecho de que Takashi fue absolutamente indispensable en esa pelea contra una pandilla entera era algo que no podía entender, le comenzaba a surgir inquietudes de lo que sería capaz de hacer si se le provocaba. Observó todo el vídeo, se dio cuenta de que casi Takashi tenía ojos en la espalda, evadía golpes sin si quiera observar a sus contrincantes que estaban atrás de él, Igou no asimilaba esa forma tan casi perfecta que poseía Komuro de ser capaz de intuir en qué dirección y cuando es que los golpes surgirían, como si predijera el futuro, esos movimientos que carecían de experiencia en el combate, era certeros…y mortales.

La frente de Hisashi comenzaba a brotar sudor, y no era por la temperatura de la habitación, era más bien por los nervios que comenzaba a calar en el fondo de su ser, cuando observó un detalle que al parecer ni los noticieros se han dado cuenta, un detalle que cualquier persona que no tiene experiencia en las artes marciales pasaría por alto y que dicha cualidad solo sería observada por aquellos que tienen disciplina en las artes marciales, Takashi Komuro EVADIA LOS GOLPES CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS. Se impresionó, cuando evadía los golpes con solo hacerse a un lado sin siquiera interceptar los puños o piernas de sus agresores, Hisashi Igou llegó a la conclusión de que Takashi poseía un talento sin igual, el adaptarse a las condiciones de la pelea y era capaz de asimilarlo para posteriormente contrarrestarlo con un solo golpe del cual, al parecer, carecía de fuerza. Esa es la razón por la cual Komuro no se veía ni siquiera agotado a diferencia de sus adversarios.

Takashi Komuro era un peleador nato, un peleador que sin esfuerzo sería capaz de sobrepasarlo en cuestión de meses.

Los movimientos que aplicaba Takashi, eran pocos debido a que llevaba un bate…de cual no lo usaba para golpear sino para interceptar los golpes que provenían por atrás.

Luego el vídeo, se centró en Takashi llegando a ignorar a los demás involucrados, Takashi le hacía frente a dos al mismo tiempo. Takashi no pudo evitar que un tipo le sostuviera el brazo con el cual traía el bate y se lo consiguió arrebatar, la situación parecía mal para Takashi, los dos tipos rodearon a Takashi, uno atrás con el bate y otro enfrente de él, con una botella rota como arma para atacar.

Pero una vez más, hizo acto de presencia la prodigiosa habilidad de Takashi en predecir movimientos, y al parecer sabía que el primer sujeto en atacar sería el de la botella y eventualmente sería el bastardo del bate, Komuro hizo lo impensable…abrió su compas hasta 180º haciendo que se postrará en el suelo y con sus piernas extendidas completamente hacia sus laterales y finalmente golpeó la entrepierna de aquel pandillero. El acto se visualizó de tal manera de que el pandillero del bate quedó fuera de combate debido a que fue herido con la botella en su abdomen y por lo tanto, no se completó la oscilación del bate y el pandillero que tenía la botella se salvó del golpe de su colega, pero no del golpe que le propinó Takashi en la entrepierna. Aquel idiota, quedó arrodillado y tocándose la entrepierna por el insoportable dolor de sus testículos.

Finalmente, Takashi se puso de pie y le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en el rostro.

Igou escuchó un pequeño gemido por parte de su novia, al verle se percató que ella impresionada por la destreza de aquel chico que habían traicionado mutuamente.

Por parte de Rei, estaba muy sorprendida y asustada de la situación en la que se involucró Takashi, se mostró muy nerviosa por las inesperadas reacciones de Komuro, el observar al chico pelear y defender a sus amigos, hacia que todos sus comentarios que decía en la escuela de aquel chico que había tachado de vago, inútil y un perdedor a lado de su actual novio, muy lentamente comenzaban a hacer efecto en el sentido, de que se estaba tragando sus propias palabras.

El vídeo prosiguió con su ayuda contra el líder de la pandilla y finalmente contra aquel individuo fornido que había golpeado con los talones y aplicarle un movimiento de sumisión en su cuello.

El programa de noticias siguió con su repertorio, y continuó dando reportajes acerca de la pandilla y además de que la organización derechista de Tokonosu tomará los correctivos apropiados, al parecer el señor Takagi tomará el asunto personalmente contra aquellos que buscaron hacerle daño a su hija.

"Rei, ¿te encuentras bien?", Hisashi fue el primero en hablar.

La chica no reaccionaba, aún estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada agachada.

"Rei, responde", Hisashi volvió a intentar en hacer reaccionar a su novia.

"¿Qué sucede?", Rei habló con un tono muy bajo, pero si la llegó escuchar el chico de cabellos grises.

"¿Por qué estás triste?", dijo Hisashi.

"Yo…no sé qué me pasa, de repente me sentí un poco estúpida", dijo Rei.

"¿Lo dices por qué hablabas mal de Takashi?", el chico se acercó a su novia a abrazarla.

"Si…creo que seré el hazme reír de la academia, yo no sabía que Takashi pudiera hacer eso, en todos los años que estuve con él, nunca se interesó en algo que no fuera por mí, y ahora resulta que es capaz de pelear y además de ir en auxilio de Takagi", la chica se expresó con un poco de enojo.

"No te culpo, Takashi ni siquiera está en un club de artes marciales en la academia, y ahora ponen un vídeo en dónde pelea como Van Damme, es increíble que pudiera hacer esto", Igou mostraba asombro.

"Yo creí que era un vago y que no haría nada en su vida, y ahora lo veo en la televisión protegiendo a esa chica presumida, que hizo ella para que la protegiera y además la abrazara de esa manera", Rei se mostraba enojada.

"¿Por qué te enojas Rei?, ella necesitaba ayuda y Takashi hizo lo suyo protegiéndola", dijo Hisashi.

"Pero... ¿por qué la abrazaba?, Takashi solo me abraza a mí, a nadie más…Takashi es mío", Rei comenzaba a exaltarse por el coraje

"¿De qué hablas Rei?, ¿ahora que él es alguien mucho mejor, me vas a dejar y te vas a ir directo a su cama y abrirte de piernas?", Hisashi comenzaba a levantar la voz.

En la habitación se escuchó el sonoro golpe de una bofetada.

Rei estaba con su palma derecha alzada mientras que el rostro de Hisashi estaba volteado hacia su derecha y con su pómulo izquierdo rojizo.

"Tú…cómo te atreves, eres un idiota", Rei se mostraba enojada y con lágrimas que amenazaban con empezar a brotar desde sus parpados.

"¿Idiota?", Hisashi mostraba un rostro completamente enojado.

"¿Me dices idiota?, ¿ahora?, entonces que era ayer…o más bien que era cuando te follaba y todavía querías que te lo hiciera sin condón…y todavía me la chupabas hasta beberte el último rastro de semen", Hisashi dijo ahora con un tono seco de emociones.

Cuando Rei quiso decir algo, no esperó que Hisashi la sostuviera de los brazos y la tumbara a la cama, eventualmente se posicionó arriba de ella para limitar aún más la poca resistencia de la chica.

"Hisashi, me haces daño, déjame ir…por favor", Rei estaba asustada.

"Mírate Rei, como eres…ayer hablabas peste de Takashi y ahora quieres que él te folle hasta romperte el coño", Hisashi hablaba como si fuera otra persona.

"Tú eres igual de traidor, tú sabias de nuestra promesa y aun así te acostabas conmigo", dijo furiosa la chica.

"Qué hipócrita eres Rei, no alabas el tamaño de mi pene, que acaso tú misma no me decías que Takashi era un inútil incluso en la cama, admítelo Miyamoto, eres una puta cómo Yuuki Miku…tienes la misma cara que ella como cuando me la follaba", declaró Hisashi.

Rei se mostraba impactada por la revelación.

"Jejeje, si Rei…antes que tú, mi pija ya había visitado la cueva esponjosa de Miku, y ella es mejor… realmente te creíste que tú eras mi primera vez?... jajaja", se reía Hisashi como un loco.

"¡ERES UN ASQUEROSO PUTO DE MIERDA!, Takashi…mi Takashi, no hubiera hecho esto, déjame ir", Rei se mostraba desesperada y enojada.

"Hoo, pues qué le vamos hacer, tal vez incluso ya estés preñada…así que regresar a los brazos de Takashi, será lo peor que harías…así que haremos lo que yo quiera", Hisashi tomó un par de listones y ató los brazos de Rei en la cabecera de la cama.

"¡¿Qué haces?!", Rei comenzaba a llorar.

"Pues que crees, quiero follar, así que ábrete de piernas", exigió el chico.

La chica se negó, así que ahora forzosamente Igou se las abrió, posteriormente la desnudó, arrancándole las prendas, por su parte él se quitó los pantalones junto con su bóxer.

"Mira Rei, aquí tienes la cosa por la que te vuelves loca y además fuiste capaz de romper tu promesa por solo chuparlo y además de pedir a gritos de que te la clave hasta despedazarte", dijo Hisashi.

El chico ahora comenzaba a lubricar la punta miembro y la cavidad de la chica con su saliva.

"Nooo, déjame ir, por favor…ayuda", Rei lloraba y gritaba con desesperación.

"Cállate, perra", Hisashi la golpeó a puño cerrado en el abdomen.

El golpe fue intenso al punto de arrebatarle un poco de oxígeno y además hacerle que escupiera sangre y saliva.

"En que estábamos…ah si, disfruta mi fierro…nena".

Hisashi penetró a Rei con brutalidad y consecuentemente comenzaron las embestidas, la cabecera de la cama golpeaba con fuerza la pared…Hisashi empujaba tan rápido y fuerte. Rei gritaba con fuerza y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¡Takashi!, ¡ayúdame…por favor!"…

Era lo que quería gritar, pero dicha expresión era oprimida por la mano de Hisashi que cubría la boca de la chica.

"Ohh si, Rei…hmm…Rei…..Rei", se escuchaba la voz de Hisashi, pero en un determinado momento, la voz empezaba a bajar muy lentamente hasta que finalmente todo el ruido cesó y quedó en completo silencio.

Rei observaba que todo estaba en oscuridad, no había nada alrededor. Rei sentía que nada estaba ocurriendo, más bien estaba de pie y vestida con su uniforme escolar. Rei comenzó a caminar y eventualmente a correr. Se dio por vencida, no entendía como es que había pasado de una violación por parte Hisashi a terminar en un limbo completamente oscuro.

"Takashi, espérame…" una voz desconocida se escuchó atrás de ella.

Rei solo vio a una Saeko Busujima correr hacia enfrente sin siquiera voltear a verla. Pero lo que más le impresionó fue que, Takashi había aparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…posteriormente la imagen de Takashi y Saeko abrazarse con mucho cariño se mostró enfrente de ella. El dolor se hizo presente cuando los veía ahora besarse con ternura y luego con exigencia, desenfreno y pasión. Rei Miyamoto se sintió como un bulto que sobraba en esa escena, y el titulo perfecto para ella seria…la idiota que lo perdió todo.

"Takashi, no lo hagas…por favor…no te alejes", comenzaba a correr la chica del club de soujutsu.

Pero de nada le servía puesto que la imagen Takashi y Saeko, que seguían besándose, comenzaba alejarse hasta perderse en lo infinito de esa oscuridad.

De pronto, Rei cayó en un profundo agujero negro que al parecer no tenía fin, Rei dejó de caer y eventualmente comenzó a flotar, como si no existiera gravedad.

De un momento a otro, comenzaron a surgir imágenes a su alrededor, imágenes de su vida desde su infancia hasta los momentos recién ocurridos.

**MUSICA DE FONDO: *RED MONOCHROME-LISA KOMINE***

¿Por qué sucedieron las cosas de esa manera?, ¿Qué hice mal?, ¿Tan mal fue el hecho de despreciar a Takashi?, ¿Lo amo?...

Esas eran las preguntas que circulaban en su mente, de un momento a otro se aparecieron las imágenes de su infancia, cuando lo conoció…cuando hicieron muchas inocentes travesuras de niños y cuando hicieron la promesa.

Desde su infancia hasta la actual adolescencia, fueron inseparables… hacían lo posible por estar siempre juntos, se había olvidado de las veces que iban al mismo parque en donde se hicieron la promesa y muy inocentemente se daban abrazos y mimos.

Su amistad, estaba a un paso de dar el salto al noviazgo, pero fue ahí, cuando ocurrió los hechos del oficial Miyamoto con el político Shido, posteriormente las consecuencias y finalmente su mentalidad a rechazar todo lo que ella consideró tonto e inútil.

Había calado muy a fondo las amenazas y peligros que confrontaba su padre, ella queriendo aislarse de todo, no le importó el hacer a un lado a Takashi, ignorándolo o insultándolo…no entendía por qué lo culpaba a él, si no tenia nada que ver.

Y fue ahí cuando conoció a Hisashi, el mejor amigo de Takashi…en un principio le daba igual de quien se tratase, pero eventualmente, él se acercó a ella. Se negaba en un principio, pero su alegre optimismo la llegó a cautivar, y por lo tanto, empezó a pasar más tiempo con Hisashi, tarde o temprano, Takashi Komuro había desaparecido de su vida.

Ahora Hisashi, era su mundo…en meses se hicieron novios, Hisashi le había comentado de que sabía de la promesa de Takashi, ella por otra parte le comentó eso era cosa de niños y que no importaba lo que él dijera. Hisashi Igou disfrutaba de sus besos y abrazos, mientras que veía a Takashi…desmoronarse y sufriendo a las lejanías de ellos. Había conseguido alejar aquel niño tierno y sincero que le había profesado su cariño.

No entendía porque había hecho eso, y mucho menos porque había decidido en entregarle su primera vez a Igou, no le importaba las consecuencias…solo quería marcar a una nueva Rei, y olvidar todo el pasado, puesto que lo vinculaba a los fallos de su padre.

No negaba de que disfrutaba del sexo con Hisashi, que descubrió muchas maneras de ser una mujer en la cama, pero ahora…¿estaba satisfecha?, ahora la tristeza que trataba de olvidar, se hizo presente en Hisashi…pero ahora con más dolor y sufrimiento, ahora quería estar en los brazos de Takashi, su primer amor…aquel que ignoró e hizo sufrir…ahora tenía muchas ganas de volver a empezar y estar a su lado…el corazón le oprimía hasta niveles de declararse una estúpida por dejar ir…aquel chico, que siempre la hacía sonreír y que la protegería ante todo y que todo el mundo lo viera como el valiente príncipe que incluso lo llegó a soñar, ahora ya no estaba.

***FIN DE MÚSICA DE FONDO***

"Rei", se escuchó una voz atrás de ella.

Rei se volteó y observó a un Takashi con un rostro sereno y calmado.

"Rei, por favor…aléjate de mí, yo ya no te quiero ver otra vez en la vida…no ahora que he encontrado al amor de mi vida, a ella…le daré todo lo que no quisiste de mí, la haré feliz, le daré cariño y amor y por supuesto, seré fiel a ella".

"¡No!, Takashi…espera, perdóname…no quise que esto acabara así, no te vayas…¡te quiero conmigo!, ¡Te amo!, no te vayas de mi lado", Rei corría sin éxito en poder alcanzar aquel noble joven que ahora le daba la espalda, tal como ella lo hizo una y otra vez.

La imagen de Takashi posteriormente se desvaneció completamente y finalmente una poderosa luz iluminó todo el lugar. El resplandor cegó la visión de Rei y eventualmente se cubrió los ojos, muy lentamente empezaba a sentir una pequeña brisa de aire fresca y con olor salado, era el viento proveniente de la playa.

Rei retiró sus brazos con los que se cubrió del poderoso resplandor y abrió los ojos, lo primero que observó fue el techo de una habitación, pero no cualquiera…más bien era de la habitación de dónde se hospedaba.

Posteriormente se percató que estaba sobre la cama, pero lo increíble era que todo estaba ordenado, nada fuera de lo común. Misteriosamente, un fuerte dolor de cabeza surgió y luego comenzó a masajearse la frente.

"Rei, ¿ya despertaste?", era la voz de Hisashi.

Lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse con las sabanas como no queriendo ver el rostro de aquel individuo que abusó de ella.

"¿Qué haces Rei?, después de que te desmayaste, me encargué de ir por el desayuno, el gerente me comentó un poco de la historia del Hotel, no sabía que ese piso era especial", Hisashi hablaba con su tono de voz habitual…relajado.

Había algo extraño en ello, esas palabras ya las había oído una vez, así que para verificar...Rei se retiró las sabanas con las que se cubría y observó a un Hisashi con una bandeja con un desayuno fresco y balanceado.

Rei, observó el reloj y casi se quería morir del susto, eran las 7:27 am del domingo…técnicamente era la misma hora en la que apenas iban a transmitir las noticias de Takashi salvando a Takagi de la pandilla.

"Rei, ¿estás bien?", se mostraba preocupado el chico cinta negra en Karate.

Rei ni se quería mover de donde estaba y solo observaba lo que hacía su novio, este solo dejaba la bandeja con el desayuno en una mesa y finalmente se sentó a lado de Rei.

"Rei…me he puesto a pensar que desde que llegamos aquí…pues no hemos tenido un poco de amor, me preocupé mucho porque te desmayaste y apenas despiertas…Rei ¿no quieres recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido?", Hisashi lentamente se acercaba a Rei con la intensión de darle un beso en los labios.

Rei se hizo a un lado y prosiguió a tomar el control de la televisión y trataba de ubicar el canal de las noticias.

"Rei, ¿qué te sucede?", se mostró asombrado por la negativa de su novia.

"Me duele la cabeza", fue la respuesta seca de Rei.

Finalmente ubicó el canal de las noticias y sus sospechas se confirmaron.

(TV): _"Buenos días a todos, reportando las noticias matutinas, presentaremos más información sobre la entrevista que tuvimos con el señor Ichiro Shido, sobre su campaña para poder ingresar al gabinete nacional, al parecer tiene como meta llegar a ser el primer Ministro…_

Rei no concebía la sola idea de que había vuelto en el tiempo o había tenido una visión del futuro así como en las películas de *El Efecto Mariposa* o la saga de *Destino Final*.

(TV): _"Y ahora, presentamos la noticia que sin lugar a dudas, está dando de qué hablar en las redes sociales…el video fue subido en la internet apenas en la noche y hoy es tendencia en la ciudad de Tokonosu, pero al parecer se está volviendo viral en todo Japón"._

Ese domingo, sería un largo día para Rei Miyamoto.

**ACADEMIA FUJIMI: MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS.**

La academia estaba fuera de servicios, debido a las vacaciones, todo el gremio de profesores junto a los administradores y al directivo del recinto dónde se profesaba la educación media superior disfrutaban de sus recesos laborales en otros sitios lejos de la ciudad.

Solo el poco personal que se encontraba en ese sitio, era de intendencia o de seguridad, pero en este caso había un par de profesores que habían tenido la necesidad de ir a la academia.

"Muy bien, creo que con este papeleo, ahora si podemos gozar plenamente de las vacaciones ¿cierto?, Teshima-sensei", dijo una atractiva mujer de cabellos rojizo-castaño, de ojos color castaño claro y piel de color claro. Se presenta la sensual y atractiva profesora que en funciones secundarias es la asesora del club de ping-pong, Kyoko Hayashi.

"Por supuesto, que tal si después podemos ir a beber un poco para celebrar, Kyoko-chan", respondió un hombre de su misma edad, este tenía cabellos oscuros y ojos claros como su colega. Presenta un aspecto fornido y masculino, de estatura alta y tiende a ser un poco arrogante y confiando en la manera de hacer las cosas, se presenta el profesor: Tejima.

"Hey, tú sabes que en la academia no me puedes llamar así, aquí soy Hayashi-sensei, ¿comprendes?", se mostró algo molesta la profesora de lentes.

"No hay problema, estamos solos y los intendentes y los de seguridad están afuera, nadie nos escuchará Kyoko-chan", dijo en un tono acaramelado el profesor.

Tejima abrazó a la mujer y la sujetó exigentemente, estaba claro que el profesor tenía en mente algo más. Los profesores, al parecer tenían una relación más allá que el profesional, y cuando estos iban a darse un beso…

"Sumimasen~, Hayase-sensei, Tejima-sensei", una tercera voz advirtió a la pareja, y estos se separaron inmediatamente de manera cómica, y luego se pusieron en posición firme como soldados.

En la entrada del aula de profesores, se presentaba un hombre de estatura alta, complexión delgada, de cabellos oscuros y ojos ámbar. Portaba un traje negro con líneas delgadas y se caracteriza por llevar lentes de marco negro y presentar siempre una sonrisa, se presenta el hijo del político Shido: Koichi Shido…el responsable de los problemas académicos que afronta Rei Miyamoto.

"Muy bien, Hayase-sensei…Tejima-sensei, creo que no leyeron el código de ética que nosotros, los docentes, debemos expresar al alumnado.

"No creo que haya problema con eso Koichi, estamos en vacaciones y no hay ningún alumno por aquí", se mostraba molesto Tejima.

"Nos disculpamos Shido-sensei, nos retiramos de aquí", contestó de inmediato Kyoko.

La asesora del club de ping-pong, se retiró de inmediato y llevándose consigo al profesor Tejima, ella había notado que su arrogante compañero iba a golpear al hijo del aquel corrupto político.

Ya una vez fuera de la academia, se dispusieron a hablar.

"Por qué me sacaste a la fuerza, Kyoko-chan…quería darle un golpe al malnacido ese", dijo Tejima.

"Es mejor no involucrarse con ese tipo, tendríamos problemas…pero qué tal si hacemos de lado este asunto y acepto tu invitación, vamos a beber… Te~ji~ma~kun", dijo melosamente la mujer.

Tejima se sonrojó por el tono tierno de la mujer, no se dijo más y se la llevó al bar más cercano.

"Vaya, hasta los profesores…pueden comportarse como si fueran adolescentes enamorados", habló una chica con uniforme de policía montada en una bicicleta, justamente al otro lado de la calle enfrente a la entrada de la escuela.

La chica era de una estatura baja, posee cabellos cortos de color castaño claro y tiene unos encantadores ojos azules, se caracteriza por ser muy animada y alegre aunque es un poco torpe. Además porta unos singulares aretes de oro con forma de estrella. En cuestiones de su físico, no destaca mucho (70-54-80), pero lo recompensa por su dulce tono de voz y por su carismático carácter. Se presenta la oficial de policía: Asami Nakaoka.

"Cielos, se me hace tarde…Matsushima-senpai se enojará otra vez conmigo, mooh~ que tonta soy".

La oficial novata, se apresuraba lo más que podía ofrecer sus piernas y entonces se retiró de aquella zona a toda velocidad con su bicicleta.

**MIENTRAS TANTO: A UNOS KILÓMETROS DE AHÍ.**

Imamura y Takashi, iban a toda velocidad evadiendo vehículos en la carretera, al parecer unos paparazzi habían ubicado al dúo de la motocicleta, y hacían lo imposible por escapar de ellos.

"Yabai, cómo es que se dan cuenta que soy yo", dijo preocupado Takashi.

"Creo que casi eres una estrella de cine Komuro, creo que el salvar a la hija de un político importante a nivel nacional, creo que son motivos suficientes para esto", dijo Imamura.

"No entiendo por qué Saya va y viene sin necesidad de una limosina o guardaespaldas, ahora resulta que su existencia es primordial", dijo el Héroe.

"Eso era debido a que la protegen de manera satélital, y es por eso que la chica Tsundere, no se ve en la necesidad de ir con guardaespaldas, he oído que incluso la policía de la ciudad se encargan de protegerla", explicó el pelirrojo.

"¿Y cómo explicas lo de ayer?", preguntó Komuro.

Cuando estaba por contestar, tres vehículos a máxima velocidad, dos de ellos se aproximaron a sus laterales, estos abrieron las ventanas, y entonces se asomaron los paparazzi.

"Sonríe Héroe, estarás en primera plana", habló un hombre obeso y con exceso de barba.

"Héroe, por favor sonría…pagarán mucho dinero por una foto tuya, he oído que incluso una revista de modelos de ropa interior quiere sus fotos, jejeje", ahora se mostró un joven entusiasta, con una gorra y lentes oscuros.

"Wow, hasta te quieren de modelo Komuro, jejeje", Imamura sonrió y eventualmente aceleró aún más la motocicleta.

La motocicleta del pelirrojo, no podía perder a los fastidiosos paparazzi, que cuando estaban por volverlos a alcanzar, fue entonces que, un fuerte sonido se originó de un claxon.

Takashi volteó a ver a su izquierda, y observó que una Humvee, aceleraba de una manera tan brutal y además se abría paso de la circulación de la autopista. Cuando este empujó e hizo a un lado al vehículo del paparazzi, ahora se posicionó a lado del dúo.

"Ahora qué, ¡¿los militares quieren que me una a sus filas?!", exclamó nervioso Takashi.

Cuando se abrió la ventana del pasajero de la Humvee, se asomó una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel, que además posee un exorbitante tamaño de senos.

"Hai~, ¿quieren ayuda Imamura-kun~, Héroe-kun~?", dijo la belleza de cabellos rubios.

"¡Shizuka-sensei!", dijeron asombrados los chicos de la motocicleta.

"No nos vendría mal la ayuda de la diosa de academia", dijo completamente exaltado, además babeando y con estrellitas en los ojos el amante de las mujeres maduras.

"Oe, concéntrate en el camino", Takashi dijo nervioso.

**MIENTRAS TANTO: DENTRO DE LA HUMVEE**

"¿Diosa de la Academia?, estos niños como les gusta ponerme apodos", dijo la rubia.

"¿Ahora eres una diosa en la academia?, pensé que eras la enfermera", habló una sensual fémina al volante.

Esta se caracteriza, por tener la piel morena y cabellos púrpuras, del cual lo tenía sujeto en una cola de caballo, traía puesto unos lentes de sol oscuros. Posee voluptuosas medidas, aunque no tanto como su amiga, y tiene un carácter desafiante, se presenta Rika Minami.

Ambas mujeres estaban vestidas con camisas negras de tirantes, pantalones de camuflaje militar, y botas negras de tipo militar. La única diferencia es que la rubia tenia los pantalones de versión gris y blanco, mientras que su compañera tenía la versión estándar de color verde.

"Moh~, no te burles Rika-chan, ni yo sé por qué los niños de Fujimi me llaman con nombres raros", Shizuka contestó a su compañera con un berrinche muy digno de un niño.

"Jajaja, muy bien…ayudemos a tus alumnos, hace tiempo que deseo un poco de acción", dijo la sexy morena para después acelerar aún más.

"Niños, traten de no asustarse…Rika-chan es una demente al volante cuando se vuelve ansiosa", la enfermera se asomó nuevamente por la ventana para advertir a los chicos de la motocicleta.

"Sujetate Komuro…ya escuchaste a la diosa", dijo un emocionado Imamura.

"Ni lo digas, pero siento que tu das más miedo cuando pones esa cara", Komuro estaba nervioso porque el pelirrojo no le dejaban de brillar los ojos.

"Let's rock", exclamó Rika.

**|*MÚSICA (ENDING)*|**

**"FUSS FUZZ"**

** by MAON KUROSAKI**

**HOTD SOUNDTRACK**

**(ENDING 7)**

***PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "TAKASHI KOMURO VS SOUICHIRO TAKAGI"**

***Se enfrentarán Takashi y Souichiro... pero ¿porqué?**

***Aparecen más personajes del Manga.**

***Hirano y Asami se conocen por primera vez.**

***Takashi y Saeko se vuelven a encontrar.**

* * *

***¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ LA CANCIÓN RED MONOCHROME?, SI CONECTÓ CON LA ESCENA O ERA MEJOR LAS CANCIONES DE AVRIL LAVIGNE, BUENO DE TODOS MODOS ESAS CANCIONES ERAN LAS QUE ESCUCHABA CUANDO ESCRIBÍA LA PARTE DE REI CON HISASHI.***

**GRACIAS POR SER PACIENTES, LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA...Y TAMBIÉN LES PIDO PERDÓN, PORQUE ESTA VEZ NO CONTESTARÉ REVIEWS, PERO OBVIO, LES CONTESTARÉ SUS PM QUE ME MANDEN...SALUDOS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE INTERESARON, LES COMUNICO QUE UN USUARIO SE ESTÁ TOMANDO LA MOLESTIA DE TRADUCIR MI FIC AL INGLÉS, AUN ESPERO RESPUESTAS, JEJEJE.**

**PERO AL MENOS MANDARÉ AGRADECIMIENTOS **

***AGRADEZCO ZOREDA POR INTERESARSE EN MI FIC, YO TAMBIÉN SIGO TU FIC, Y A DIFERENCIA DE MI, TÚ ACTUALIZAS MÁS RÁPIDO QUE YO, JIJI. CREO QUE NO HE DADO CLIC A FOLLOW, PERO SI LEO TU FIC. n_n**

***AGRADEZCO A NOVABLOOD96, ES UN GUSTO QUE ME SIGAS, CRÉALO O NO, A MI ME ENCANTAN TUS FICS ERZAXNATSU DE FAIRY TAIL, AHORA SIGO EL EMPERADOR DRAGÓN Y FIRE BANDERSNACHT, JEJEJE CREO QUE NO TUVE TANTA SUERTE EN FAIRY TAIL CON MI FIC "EL LEGENDARIO DRAGON SLAYER", JEJE HABER QUE PUEDO HACER CON ESE FIC DESPUÉS, CREO QUE EMPECÉ BIEN, PERO DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO VEO QUE NO LES INTERESÓ MUCHO A LOS LECTORES DE FT.**

***TAMBIÉN AGRADEZCO Y FELICITO A JAEGUER G-14, POR CREARSE LA CUENTA...AGUANTE COMPAÑERO...LOS PRIMEROS FICS SIEMPRE EMPIEZAN DESDE ABAJO, Y MÁS SI ERES NUEVO, SOLO TOMA DE EJEMPLO ESTE FIC...A NADIE LE INTERESABA, LO PASABAN POR ALTO Y AHORA...CREO QUE SOBREPASE EN TODO AL QUE ANTERIORMENTE ERA EL FIC Nº 1 DE HOTD EN ESPAÑOL, NO ES QUE QUIERA PRESUMIR...SOLO QUIERO TRASMITIRTE EL MENSAJE DE QUE *"ÉL QUE PERSEVERA...ALCANZA"* ÁNIMOS! Y SUERTE.**

**AHORA TRATARÉ DE TRABAJAR CON MI PROYECTO DE AKAME GA KILL.**

**LEÍ**** UN COMENTARIO PIDIENDO QUE HAGA OTRA VEZ LA ENCUESTA DE SAEKO VS HAREM, NO SE SI ESTÉN DE ACUERDO QUE LO VUELVA HACER, BUENO A MI PARECER CREO QUE NO, SI GANA HAREM SOLO HARÍA QUE SAEKO SEA UNA MAS DE LA COLMENA, PERO SI HAGO QUE SEA SAEKO, DIGAMOS LA ALPHA DEL HAREM, ¿SERIA ALGO MEJOR?...ESTOY HECHO BOLAS CON ESO 0_0 !**

**SALUDOS A TODOS Y NOS VEMOS PRÓXIMAMENTE.**

* * *

**HASTA ENTONCES NOS VEMOS...SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ FURERUNNER 92..**


	12. CAPÍTULO XI: TAKASHI VS SOUICHIRO: P1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

Lo lamento mucho, he estado enfermo en esta semana, y he estado un poco jodido en mi estado emocional (CREO QUE ME DIÓ UN BLOQUEO, YA CASI NI ESTABA SEGURO DE QUÉ ESCRIBIR). Y me tomé un pequeño descanso debido a mis dolores de cabeza.

Por cierto, dividí el capitulo en dos, por que aun no lo termino, quiero poner bien escrito la pelea y me cuesta trabajo desarrollarla bien, no soy muy apto para la descripción de movimientos y tiendo a exagerar con los párrafos, y como alguien ya me recalcó de que aburro con las descripciones, pues trato de ser muy breve y directo en lo que escribo.

Solo dire que la parte dos, pues sera la pelea y los demás sucesos que tenia planeado escribir, solo les puedo adelantar que el siguiente capitulo (posterior a la pelea), la titularé **"Una cita con Busujima-senpai"**, chicos saquen sus conclusiones jajaja, así que será exclusivo para los adoradores del TakashixSaeko.

Sin más que decir, continuemos...

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

"Niños, traten de no asustarse…Rika-chan es una demente al volante cuando se vuelve ansiosa", la enfermera se asomó nuevamente por la ventana para advertir a los chicos de la motocicleta.

"Sujetate, Komuro…ya escuchaste a la diosa", dijo un emocionado Imamura.

"Ni lo digas, pero siento que tu das más miedo cuando pones esa cara", Komuro estaba nervioso porque el pelirrojo no le dejaban de brillar los ojos.

"Let's rock", exclamó Rika.

***CAPÍTULO XI***

**"TAKASHI KOMURO VS SOUICHIRO TAKAGI Parte 1"**

**OKINAWA: PLAYA SESOKO**

Se podía observar el alegre panorama de la playa, de la cual se mostraban a todos los niños, jóvenes, adultos que se estaban divirtiendo en sus actividades, desde jugar en el agua, jugar voleibol, para los niños disfrutaban de las bondades de la arena para que formaran sus castillos de arena o de igual manera, se cubrían de lo mismo en todo el cuerpo, por parte del público joven y adulto, si bien algunos hacían lo mismo, otros simplemente dormían debajo de una enorme sombrilla para la ocasión o también se daban la libertad de broncearse, pero cubriéndose debidamente con el protector solar para el cuerpo.

No tan lejos de este panorama social, se podía visualizar que una hermosa chica estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas en una pequeña plataforma de concreto, dicha plataforma tenía una altura de 2 metros, no era grande en sí, pero era perfecto puesto que en ese punto, chocaba con más frecuencia las brisas de aire que circulaba desde el mar.

Rei Miyamoto estaba reflexionando lo sucedido, para ella, estar sentada en posición fetal y con la mirada perdida hacia el lejano horizonte del mar la tranquilizaba al menos un poco, debido a la pesadilla que sufrió mentalmente. Se moría de miedo de que los horribles y bizarros sucesos que ocurrieron en su pesadilla llegaran a hacerse realidad. Cuando despertó, ocurrió casi exactamente lo mismo, como si un déjà vu se tratará, solo que esta vez, Hisashi no se comportó como en su pesadilla, ella creyendo de que ocurriría lo mismo, omitió su comentario de celos por Takashi. En vez de eso, solo le dijo a Hisashi que quería estar un tiempo a solas, él chico de cabellos grisáceos le dijo que si se le presentará un problema, que no dudara en llamarlo por teléfono.

Sin más que decirle, solo le sonrió y le dio un beso a los labios, aunque esta vez el gesto fue simple y carente de emoción. Su novio se marchó de la habitación y la dejó en la tranquilidad, pero ella no se conformó con la monótona tranquilidad del pequeño espacio del hotel, así que se puso un bikini de color rojo con bordes de color blanco, se puso una sudadera de color gris y se dejó el cabello suelto en su totalidad.

A pesar de que el cálido ambiente familiar inundaba en el hotel y en la playa, se las arregló para encontrar un lugar vacío de ello, y fue así que encontró esa plataforma con una bella vista del horizonte azul y además era dotado por las suaves brisas de viento que circulaban en ese mismo punto.

Rei perdió la noción del tiempo, pero cuando sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su sudadera, se percató de que habían transcurrido 2 horas desde que llegó a ese lugar. Realmente no sabía que hacer ahora, se negaba a pensar de que Hisashi se comportaría de esa manera, pero aun así, encontró la excusa para al menos alejarse de él, el sentimiento de la horrible pesadilla quedó tan impresa en su alma que simple y sencillamente le tenía miedo, aparte de que recientemente comenzaba a dudar de su amor, si realmente Hisashi la estaba engañando cuando trataba mal a Takashi, si eso llegase a ser realidad, estaría más que condenada puesto que se sentiría peor que la escoria por el simple hecho de que al igual de que Takashi, también le habían traicionado.

"Ojo por ojo…diente por diente"― dijo sin emoción la chica.

POV REI

"¿Que haré?, no sabré que hacer con estas dudas que surgieron de repente, no soy supersticiosa pero aun así siento que mis sueños se harán realidad, uno en donde Hisashi me maltrata y me dice que me engañaba mientras que Takashi es feliz, lejos de mi…y que jamás me querrá otra vez."― pensaba con cierta desesperación ante la consecuencia de que algún día pueda ocurrir.

"Tal vez, debería hablar con Takashi cuando regrese a Tokonosu…puede que esté exagerando las cosas así que quisiera comprobarlo, pero antes debería disculparme con él. Aun no es tarde, creo que muchas cosas estarán pasando ahora con la noticia de que es un *héroe*, así que dudo de que se haya dado cuenta de mi relación con Hisashi, si fuera así aún hay posibilidades de recuperar nuestra amistad" ― decía en su mente con algo de esperanza.

FIN POV REI.

"Es mejor que regrese al hotel" ― dijo la chica recuperando un poco los ánimos.

La chica se levantó de su posición actual y sin más se retiró del lugar. Rei tenía un poco de esperanzas de poder enmendar sus errores, lo que ignoraba es que justamente en esos momentos…estaba ocurriendo un suceso muy fuera de lo normal en la habitación del hotel…sin duda alguna se llevará una sorpresa cuando vea que sus pesadillas estarían a punto de comenzar de la peor manera.

CARRETERA DE TOKONOSU.

Se podía observar que un helicóptero cubría las noticias de los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo en ese momento, el helicóptero pertenecía a una de las cadenas de noticias de mayor audiencia en el país, era un hecho de que lo que ocurriera en esos instantes…quedaría grabado para la posteridad.

"¡Oeee!"― gritaba con desesperación Takashi.

"Mi diosa, es tan magnifica…jajajajaja"― deliraba Imamura con el rostro de un completo imbécil.

El pelirrojo con aspecto pandillero, ahora tenía que los ojos le saltaban estrellas y no le dejaba de escurrir baba de la boca posteriormente comenzaba a reírse como un loco, como si estuviera personificando al villano de Batman, más específicamente al Joker.

"¡Niños!, no se alejen y traten de perder a Rika-chan"― dijo Shizuka-sensei.

El chico tomó el manubrio de la motocicleta, y posteriormente ahora era él quien maneja la motocicleta. Takashi viendo la incómoda postura en la que estaba, se le ocurrió una idea, por lo que se acercó lo más que pudo a la Humvee para estar a la par.

"¡Shizuka-sensei, ¿puede abrir la puerta?"― alzó la voz para que la enfermera de Fujimi escuchara.

La sensual mujer, no dijo nada puesto que intuyó a lo que el chico tenía en mente. Sin más ella abrió su puerta y sin que Takashi dijera algo tomó de la chaqueta al pelirrojo que estaba extasiado de emoción por lo que se podía decir que estaba inconsciente, pero sin perder la sonrisa y los ojos con forma de estrella brillante.

Takashi solo empujó al chico para que la enfermera no se esforzara mucho, y sin más subió al pelirrojo a la Humvee.

"Se lo encargo Shizuka-sensei…por favor vayan a la casa de Takagi, ellos me siguen así que no creo que se molesten en perseguirlas…yo los perderé"― decía el héroe de Tokonosu.

"Viendo la situación, es mejor que nos separemos…así que creo que el chico lindo tiene razón"― dijo Rika.

Los sucesos ocurridos en las autopistas que rodea a la ciudad, terminó por llamar bastante la atención de los medios, por lo que eventualmente lo que eran solo 3 vehículos de paparazzi, ahora eran 12 automóviles y 3 motocicletas.

Una vez determinado el plan, al menos la militar al volante de la Humvee le despejó el camino a Takashi que se las arregló para salirse de la ruta, por lo cual solo los 3 motociclistas lo perseguían. Dicha ruta era montañosa y agradecía que la moto de Imamura fuera un todoterreno por lo que hacer acrobacias y mantener el equilibrio en todo momento eran ahora su punto fuerte en esa situación. Por otra parte, los paparazzi se las veían difícil puesto que el diseño de sus vehículos era solo para áreas urbanas…así que el solo hecho de querer seguir al héroe…era imposible. Por lo tanto, el terreno por si solo le hacía un enorme favor Takashi.

Uno por uno, fueron cayendo o terminaron estrellándose con algún obstáculo del terreno, ya hayan sido alguna grieta o una formación rocosa que impedía el paso.

Takashi suspirando un poco, ahora tenía que perder al helicóptero, a pesar que estaba sonriendo un poco, porque parecía un criminal que quería huir de la policía como en el juego GTA: San Andreas, lo cierto es que tenía algo de miedo de que lo vayan a inculpar debido a que tenía parcialmente la culpa de que sus perseguidores se hayan colisionado y por lo tanto estén lesionados.

Vio la salvación de su situación, cuando pudo observar un ducto que al parecer atravesaba de manera subterránea la autopista de la ciudad, así que sin dudar ingreso al ducto. Debido a que el ducto, de alguna manera se conectaba hasta algún punto, Takashi no tenía certeza hasta donde lo llevaría, pero eso no le importaría con tal de perder el helicóptero.

El ducto era largo, el solo hecho de la escases de luz, daba a pensar que no tenía fin o quien sabe hasta dónde se iría a perder. Takashi con voluntad de hierro, prosiguió y encendió las luces de la moto, disminuía la velocidad un poco para tener cuidado con los agujeros o grietas del que pudiera haber por ahí. Ya estaba en un punto en que ya no escuchaba al helicóptero o algún vehículo de la vida urbana, vaya ya ni escuchaba nada. Poco a poco fue resignándose a dar la vuelta, hasta que observó que había una desviación, él guiándose en sus instintos, tomó dicha ruta y prosiguió a recorrerlo con la esperanza de salir del ducto subterráneo.

Ya comenzaba a preocuparse, es como si se hubiera metido al abismo y no tenía fin o alguna manera de salir del lugar. Pero cuando ya parecía que iba a perder sus esperanzas, al fin lo vio, la luz del final del túnel y con ello todo tipo ruido para el placer de sus oídos.

Cuando salió del ducto, se percató que estaba en una zona en construcción, al parecer iban a construir algún edificio, pero justamente en ese momento dicha zona estaba abandonada, es como si ese día fuera el día libre para los trabajadores de la obra constructiva. Takashi frenó y observó sus alrededores. En sus 360º de observación, se percató que no había rastro del helicóptero en los cielos o de algún vehículo de los paparazzi o más bien de algún vehículo, de hecho ni siquiera se percataba de dónde estaba la autopista, solo estaba en una zona obrera que estaba lleno de tierra o fango debido a la humedad del lugar, y también al curioso dato de que la zona obrera en realidad, era un enorme cráter. Avanzó a una leve velocidad y prosiguió a recorrer el lugar, era verdad de que salió del ducto pero ahora tenía que encontrar la salida de dicha zona. El cráter pareciera de la forma de un meteorito o de la huella de Godzilla, solo que 10 veces más grande y también al hecho de que al menos estaba a 50 metros sumergido del nivel original de la tierra.

El lugar estaba lleno de complementos de concreto o de acero para la construcción, por un momento estaba feliz de que había salido del ducto, pero ahora quería regresar al mismo debido a que no hallaba como salir. Pero todo cambió cuando se percató de un elevador que estaba ocultó entre dos tractores. Dicho elevador era para el transporte de materiales, por lo tanto su tamaño er veces más grande que un elevador normal. No hubo problema con la moto y la apagó, quería conservar lo más que pudiera el combustible, pese a que tenía medio tanque, no quería meterse en otro lio y quedar varado en el lugar.

Ahora que había apagado la moto, se bajó del vehículo y la empujó para ingresar la elevador, sus controles eran simples puesto que solo decía *Up/Down*, si era verdad de que no era prodigio con el inglés pero tampoco era un tarado como para no saber que solo cubría con la necesidad de subir o bajar. Sin más que decir oprimió el botón *up*, fue iluminado con la suerte porque el elevador funcionaba normalmente y comenzó con sus funciones de subir los 50 metros del área de construcción.

Takashi estaba impresionado de que hubiera un lugar así, no había oído tal cosa en las noticias o en la Internet, por lo tanto llegó a la conclusión de que estaba en una zona restringida por el gobierno, ahora si quería regresar al ducto, pero continuo fiel a su curiosidad de ver que sucedía en ese lugar, observó su reloj que tenía en la muñeca y se percató que ya eran las 10:35 am, así que resumiendo todo, fueron una hora de persecución combinado con 27 minutos de recorrido subterráneo más 10 minutos que llevaba observando el sitio hasta esos instantes en que estaba subiendo por elevador a la salida del dichoso cráter.

"Qué día, ni siquiera recuerdo haber vivido de esta manera mis domingos"― decía con cierto cansancio.

Cuando por fin había llegado a la altura máxima, observó que definitivamente estaba en un área privada por el gobierno, observó que había una zona completamente encerrada por una burbuja y rodeada por una fuerte resistencia militar. Se percató que unos soldados avanzaban con cierta rapidez hasta su posición así que se agachó y también inclinó la moto para que nadie se percatara de su posición. Solo había escuchado voces, pero no quería averiguar de quienes eran, así que avanzó muy lentamente y levantando un poco su vehículo para que no hiciera algún tipo de ruido. Conforme avanzaba creía, que solo se metería aún más en problemas en lugar de salir de ahí.

"¡¿Dónde está la maldita salida?!"― gritó en su mente con desesperación.

"¡Rápido!, no debe estar lejos de aquí"― se escuchó el mandato de un militar.

"¡Yabai!, cómo se habían dado cuenta de que estaba por ahí"― dijo una vez en su mente con miedo.

"Los sensores de movimiento indicaron actividad en la zona del cráter, revisen bien el lugar"― fue lo último que escuchó de aquel militar que al parecer era el de mayor rango de por ahí.

Ahora mismo Takashi estaba oculto entre las formaciones montañosas del área, así que fue desplazándose lentamente, puesto se percató de que los militares bajaban por el elevador, así que aprovechó y se alejó de ahí. No muy lejos de ahí, observó que algunos vehículos se dirigían en un punto, así que supuso que ahí tendría que ser la salida.

Efectivamente lo fue, la salida estaba a no más de algunos metros de lejanía, pero el problema era que es un punto de revisión, por lo tanto sus problemas puede que aumenten mucho más.

"Es como si estuviera en el área 51, no entiendo cómo es que llegué hasta aquí"― se decía con reproches el héroe, ahora sí que extrañaba regresar al maldito ducto.

De repente, una potente alarma sonó en todo el lugar, Takashi pensó que lo habían descubierto aunque eso no fue la situación, observó que todos los militares se dirigían hacia aquella burbuja incluso lo del punto de revisión, no podía haber mejor oportunidad.

Tomando en cuenta a la fuerte alarma del lugar, nadie se percataría del ruido del motor de la moto, así que rápidamente la montó y encendió, ya cuando no había nadie en el punto de acceso, avanzó con toda velocidad.

Se dio cuenta de que tenían cámaras, así que se aseguró de esconder su cara y finalmente salió de aquel sitio.

"¡Maldita sea!, por poco y tal vez vuelvo a ver a mis padres o a mis amigos, quiero saber de qué le vayan a hacer a los intrusos"― decía extasiado debido a la adrenalina que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Cuando se alejó lo más que pudo, una vez más observó que aquella área al parecer estaba abandonada ya hace muchos años y dado a que está apartada de la vida urbana, ya daba a entender de que si era un especie área 51 o algo por el estilo.

No tardó en encontrar la autopista y agradeció que la motocicleta si pueda aguantar los kilómetros de distancia en que estaba alejado de la ciudad de Tokonosu, solo mantiene la esperanza de que al menos nadie de ese lugar investigue quien estuvo ahí y den con su identidad.

MANSIÓN TAKAGI

En la habitación de la heredera Takagi, se podía observar a la mencionada estar bailando y dando vueltas de felicidad por todo el lugar, esto mientras que su madre no dejaba de embozar una sonrisa debido al infantilismo de su niña.

Saya Takagi no podía estar más emocionada, incluso no podía evitar de poner una sonrisa soñadora al imaginarse a su amor platónico secuestrándola y llevársela a algún lugar para hacer cosas ya no tan inocentes… ¿acaso era normal de que una chica sueñe con que un secuestrador se la lleve para hacerle de todo en la cama?...al parecer para Saya si lo era, y deseaba de que ahora mismo sucediera. Maldito síndrome de Estocolmo.

"Saya-chan, es mejor que hables con tu padre, él está molesto de que nos ocultaras de lo que te sucedió ayer"― decía con voz dulce la hermosa Yuriko.

"Pero mamá, a él que le debería importar lo que a mí me pase…de hecho a él creo que le interese mi vida"― dijo con rebeldía la chica tsundere.

"Pero no olvides de que es tu padre, y de que alguna manera…él te quiere a su manera"― la hermosa dama se paró enfrente de la joven y le dio un maternal abrazo.

Saya a veces detesta lo dulce que puede llegar a ser su madre, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba de su progenitora, sin dudar correspondió al gesto.

Poco fue el tiempo del abrazo, cuando de repente se abrió su habitación con alguna brusquedad, el señor Souichiro hizo su aparición.

"Tenemos que hablar Saya, y antes que nada…quiero que llames a Komuro-kun para que también hable con él"― fue todo lo que dijo el jefe de la familia para darse media vuelta e irse.

Así de simple, entra a la habitación luego ordena y se larga. Ese es el Señor Souichiro Takagi y su forma de "querer a su hija".

"¿En serio me quiere mamá?"― dijo con duda Saya.

"¡Claro!, no lo dudes…creo que lo vi preocupado por lo mismo"― dijo con una sonrisa Yuriko.

"Mamá, creo que tienes la habilidad de ver más cosas en la cara de mi padre…puesto que yo y todos los demás solo ven la cara de depredador asesino"― dijo con nerviosismo la chica de lentes.

"Jejeje, a mí también me tomó tiempo acostumbrarme, pero con su tiempo me enamoré de él…y lo amo bastante"― decía Yuriko sin perder su amorosa sonrisa.

"Geeh~, aun no entiendo cómo es que te enamoraste de él, al menos Takashi si sonríe mamá"― dijo incrédula ante la simpleza de su madre.

"Jejeje, es mejor que no hagas esperar a tu padre, vayamos"― Yuriko procedió a salir de la habitación de su hija.

"Espera, aun necesito hablarle a Takashi"― dijo Saya.

"Está bien, pero no te demores"― mencionó Yuriko antes de retirarse definitivamente de la habitación de Saya.

"Ahora, ¿qué es lo que le tengo que decir?...moh~, no sé decirle, no sé cómo puedo hablarle sin sentir pena…no puedo evitar el recordar todas las suciedades que hice con su chaqueta, moooh~"― hacia otro monologo interno la chica de las coletas puesto que ahora mismo le temblaba la mano para al menos darle clic a su teléfono e ingresar el número de manera automática.

CONTINUARÁ

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: TAKASHI KOMURO VS SOUICHIRO TAKAGI: Parte 2.

* * *

**PARTE 1, LA SIGUIENTE LA PUBLICARÉ EN ESTA SEMANA. ESPERO QUE NO SE ABURRAN DE QUE TANTO ESTOY EXPANDIENDO EL CAPÍTULO, Y AUN FALTA DE QUE TAKASHI SE ENCUENTRE CON REI, ¿CUÁL CREEN QUE SEA LA SORPRESA QUE HAY EN LA HABITACIÓN DEL HOTEL?**

**CREEN QUE ES NECESARIO LAS BANDAS SONORAS Y QUE YA NO NECESITO A LOS PERSONAJES OCC?, ETC.**

**ESPERO QUE ME APOYEN CON SUS COMENTARIOS, AUN FALTA PARA QUE INICIE LA ACCIÓN ZOMBIE, ESTIMO QUE EN 6 CAPÍTULOS MÁS...ESTAREMOS YA, EN LO QUE VENDRÍA SIENDO EL CAPITULO 1 DEL MANGA/ANIME... Y POR LO TANTO TODO PUEDE PASAR, ¿NO LO CREEN?**

**HASTA ENTONCES NOS VEMOS...SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ FURERUNNER 92..**


	13. SORRY, no es un capitulo --

**¡AVISO!-Sorry no es capitulo -_-"**

**SALUDOS GENTE, LAMENTO MUCHO MI AUSENCIA...PERO CALMA!, CALMA!...QUE REGRESARÉ DENTRO DE POCO, NO ES QUE QUIERA ILUSIONARLOS, PERO CREO QUE ES DE RESPETO EL AVISARLE MI SITUACIÓN. DENTRO DE POCO SE ACABARÁ MI SEMESTRE, Y PUES QUIERO RESCATARLO EN ESTAS ULTIMAS 2 SEMANAS (QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO XD!). **

**CON RESPECTO A LOS FANFICS ME HE DESOBLIGADO MUCHO Y MÁS QUE NADA PORQUE SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN, Y BASTANTE LA VERDAD QUE INCLUSO TUVE LA DECISIÓN DE ABANDONAR Y CERRAR MI CUENTA EN FANFICTION...PERO SERIA YA MUY COBARDE DE MI PARTE.**

**ESPERO EMPEZAR A PUBLICAR NUEVAMENTE EN ESTAS VACACIONES DE VERANO Y NUEVAMENTE LES PIDO PACIENCIA...PARA QUE RECUPERE UN POCO DE MI INSPIRACIÓN PARA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA PUESTO QUE SE ME HAN OLVIDADO MUCHAS COSAS, (ENTRE ELLO, MIS DEMÁS PROYECTOS A MEDIAS Y AQUEL PROYECTO QUE TENIA CON UN CAMARADA DE PODER TRADUCIR MI FIC HOTD AL INGLÉS). **

**INCLUSO YO MISMO TENDRÉ QUE LEER MIs HISTORIAs OTRA VEZ, DE INICIO A FIN...PARA QUE RECUPERE EL HILO Y NO CONTINUAR A LO TONTO, CON MIS ****DOS FICS DE FAIRY TAIL Y HOTD. LES RECUERDO QUE CUANDO ACTUALIZO, YO CAMBIO LA IMAGEN DE LA PORTADA PARA QUE SEPAN YA PUSE UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

**SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS NOS ESTAREMOS VIENDO DENTRO POCO...ESO ESPERO...LA VERDAD, ESO ESPERO.**

**-_-" Ozz Forerunner92.**


	14. CAPÍTULO XII: TAKASHI VS SOUICHIRO: P2

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

"Jejeje, es mejor que no hagas esperar a tu padre, vayamos"― Yuriko procedió a salir de la habitación de su hija.

"Espera, aun necesito hablarle a Takashi"― dijo Saya.

"Está bien, pero no te demores"― mencionó Yuriko antes de retirarse definitivamente de la habitación de Saya.

"Ahora, ¿qué es lo que le tengo que decir?...moh~, no sé decirle, no sé cómo puedo hablarle sin sentir pena…no puedo evitar el recordar todas las suciedades que hice con su chaqueta, moooh~"― hacia otro monologo interno la chica de las coletas puesto que ahora mismo le temblaba la mano para al menos darle clic a su teléfono e ingresar el número de manera automática.

"***CAPÍTULO XII*"**

**"TAKASHI KOMURO VS SOUICHIRO TAKAGI: Parte 2"**

Después de su pequeña aventura en aquel campo militar restringida que estaba alejada de la ciudad, Takashi estaba regresando a Tokonosu. El ahora héroe urbano se estaba preguntando porque nadie sabía de la zona que apenas y estaba a 30 minutos de la ciudad, pero viendo que tuvo que evadir cerca de 3 puntos de inspección más la difícil zona transitable por las formaciones rocosas, daba un poco de crédito, pero al menos los aviones o helicópteros que pasaran por ahí lo debieron de haber visto.

Nuevamente formulaba sus conclusiones y no sería una locura pensar que incluso el tránsito aéreo estaba bloqueado en esos alrededores, y si en tal caso hubiera alguien que lo llegase descubrir, solo tenía en mente las películas de acción en donde a los que *saben tanto* o *vieron demasiado* simplemente son eliminados por los agentes privados especializados en esa tarea…al pensar eso, Takashi tragó saliva, no quería que lo mataran y lo hicieran parecer accidente.

Cuando decidió parar en un pequeño tramo anexado a la autopista, apagó la motocicleta y solo calo un poco de aire para quitarse un poco de nervios y estrés. Al hacerlo, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, el chico saco dicho dispositivo móvil y visualizó que era Hirano quien llamaba, así que simplemente contestó la llamada.

"¿Hirano?... ¿qué sucede por ahí?"― dijo Komuro.

"Takashi ¿te encuentras bien?..."― se escuchó la voz del chico otaku de las armas desde el teléfono móvil.

"Sí, estoy bien…me sucedieron unas cuantas locuras, pero estoy bien…ahora mismo me dirijo a la casa de Takagi"― dijo Takashi confirmando su situación.

"Bien…de hecho te llamé para avisarte que Morita y yo nos encontramos ahora mismo en la casa de Takagi-san, sucedieron un par de cosas, pero eventualmente sin darnos cuenta llegamos aquí…jeje no es gracioso, pero haciendo a un lado esta historia, las cosas están un poco movidas por aquí"―dijo Hirano explicando la situación.

"Ehh, ¿a qué te refieres?…"― preguntó Takashi.

"Bueno…para empezar todo el cuerpo de seguridad del señor Takagi se están organizando de manera rápida…"

***RESIDENCIA TAKAGI***

"Aunque al parecer creo que es un simulacro o algo por el estilo…"― el chico otaku se hallaba hablando atrás de una Humvee.

"Por cierto…Imamura de igual manera acaba de llegar con Shizuka-sensei y su amiga…ellas nos avisaron de los hechos que ocurrieron en la autopista, ahora mismo Morita está tratando de hacer que Imamura reaccione y regrese de su mundo de…*mujeres maduras"― mencionaba Hirano y al mismo tiempo veía de reojo a los mencionados.

"¡Reacciona baka!…con cada segundo que pasa pierdo más respeto de ti…como ser humano"― el mencionado rubio le daba bofetadas y zarandeaba al pelirrojo que aún estaba en trance y además de que sangraba de la nariz.

"Jejeje…mujeres…grandes…oppais"― deliraba sin sentido alguno el pelirrojo.

"¿Qué raro?, el de repente comenzó a sangrar de la nariz cuando yo lo abrace para que nos fuéramos cómodos en todo el trayecto hasta aquí"― observando a unos metros de ahí, la enfermera de la academia Fujimi con su tono infantil y desbordando ingenuidad le comentó a Morita.

"Jejeje, tu amigo pervertido estaba colapsando cuando Shizuka hundía su cara en sus tetas de vaca…me disculpo por la ingenuidad de mi amiga"― mencionaba con una sonrisa la sensual morena de cabello morado mientras calaba un poco de su cigarrillo.

"Moh…Rika-chan deja de burlarte de mí"― mencionaba Shizuka haciendo pucheros dignos de una niña consentida, al hacer esto…puesto que Shizuka juntaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho…terminaba por acentuar aún más sus enormes senos…atrayendo la mirada de todos los hombres del recinto.

Morita al ver las proporciones de la enfermera resaltarse de sobremanera y más por el hecho de que estaba vestida con una camisa del tipo sport de tirantes, no hacía más que avivar el fuego de la envidia haciéndose marcar algunas venas en su frente…entonces Morita dirigió su vista al pelirrojo.

"Jejeje…oppais…oppais, que suaves oppais"― balbuceaba Imamura con la mirada perdida y ahora babeando sin cesar.

"¡Cómo te envidio desgraciado!... ¡despierta de una puta vez…carajo!"― Morita cambió las bofetadas por golpes cargados de celos hacia el inconsciente amante de las mujeres mayores.

"Dale unos cuantos de mi parte, Morita-sama"― dijo en suspiro lleno de orgullo y envidia el otaku de las armas haciendo un gesto con su pulgar hacia arriba aprobando la acción del rubio, como si fuera un Like de Facebook.

"¿Que tanto murmuras Kohta?― se escuchó desde el teléfono de Hirano la voz de su amigo.

"Emm…nada, y pues regresando a los detalles…eso es lo que está sucediendo por aquí"― terminó de informar Hirano a Komuro.

***AUTOPISTA HACIA TOKONOSU***

"Ya veo, espero estar allá en unos minutos, aún tengo que evadir algunos puntos concurridos de Tokonosu…normalmente iría sin preocupaciones por ahí, pero viendo que me quieren tomar fotos incluso cagando en el baño, creo que me alejaré y daré más vueltas en la zona metropolitana de Tokonosu para poder llegar a la zona trasera de la escuela dónde trabaja mi mamá…me refiero a la escuela Shintoko, a partir de ese punto ya estaré al menos cerca de la casa de Takagi".

"Oee, espera Takashi…si eres perseguido por ser la noticia del momento, no crees que incluso estén persiguiendo a tus familiares…en concreto a tus padres para tener un poco de historia de tu vida personal…ya sabes que los medios son muy amarillistas y acosadores en este aspecto"― informó Hirano preocupado.

"¡Maldita sea!...tienes razón Hirano"― expresó enojado y nervioso Takashi.

"O a menos que…"― Takashi dejó de hablar abruptamente.

"¿Takashi?..."― Hirano se preguntó qué había sucedido.

"Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea…jejeje no sé porque no se me había ocurrido antes"― dijo entre risas Komuro.

"¿Eh?... ¿qué harás Takashi?"― preguntó Kohta.

"Nos veremos dentro de unos minutos Hirano…llegaré sin problemas"― dijo sin más y colgó en el acto dejando con la palabra a su amigo otaku.

Takashi había visualizado una pequeña gasolinera que estaba junto a la entrada de la ciudad, en ella se podía visualizar que dicha gasolinera tenía una combini (tienda de conveniencia /tienda de víveres). A lado de la tienda había una motocicleta que estaba estacionada y de la cual el propietario había dejado su casco sin que nadie pudiese observar si alguien más se robara dicho accesorio.

En Takashi Komuro, no se encontraba la palabra robar…pero debido a la situación, él requería tener al menos un disfraz para pasar de largo en la ciudad, ya luego vería como dar con el propietario y regresárselo.

Así que cuando llegó a la gasolinera, se aproximó lo más disimuladamente posible hacia dicha motocicleta, cuando eventualmente estaba a un lado de su objetivo, solo era cuestión de tomarlo y huir de ahí más sin embargo…no podía, no quería convertirse en un simple y vulgar ladrón, pero no le quedaba opción, si solo tuviera dinero, se compraría una gorra o unos lentes, pero en esos momentos él no poseía su cartera, puesto que lo había olvidado en su casa.

"Vamos Takashi…solo tómalo y lárgate"― se decía mentalmente Komuro― "tienes la motocicleta encendida, huir al momento no será problema… ¡solo tómalo baka!".

Cuando por fin iba a siquiera tocarlo, una fuerte mano sostuvo su muñeca, con ello solo cerró sus ojos y tragó hondo su saliva, puesto que ya sabía lo que iba a suceder… así que simplemente abrió sus ojos y dirigió su vista hacia aquel que lo había sorprendido en el acto.

"Oye, creo que te conozco"― fue lo que dijo aquel chico con lentes que aparentaba ser un poco mayor que él.

Komuro observó muy bien a aquel tipo que sujetaba con fuerza su muñeca del cual se hacía recalcar que tenía un anillo con forma de calavera.

Era de complexión un poco tonificado, poseía lentes, el cabello lo tenía a una altura de casi estar rapado, aretes de oro en cada oreja y además tenía unos audífonos que ahora mismo reposaba en su cuello.

Por parte de su vestimenta, él tenía una sudadera verde con estereotipo de camuflaje militar y pantalones sport y calzado deportivo de marca *adidas*.

"Discúlpeme, esto realmente no es lo que aparece"― dijo casi balbuceando Komuro.

"Cierra la boca imbécil, solo sígueme"― dijo el sujeto con un áspero vocabulario.

El tipo jaló de manera casi violenta a Komuro junto a la motocicleta, él simplemente aceptaba el trato puesto que se lo había ganado…así que simplemente solo tendrá apretar fuerte los dientes y soportar un par de golpes que sin duda le dolerá.

"Oye princesa, abre los ojos que no te voy a besar"― dijo con un tono burlón aquel individuo. Cuando Takashi abrió los ojos, observó que estaban en la parte trasera de la tienda combini.

"No te preocupes, no huiré…me he ganado mi merecido…eres libre de molerme a golpes" ― dijo Takashi con determinación.

"Jejeje y ¿por qué he de golpear al chico sensación del momento?" ―mencionó el chico aun con su tono burlón.

"Ehh…"― Komuro balbuceó.

"Tranquilo…esa motocicleta y el casco no son míos"― dijo el chico con pinta de rebelde.

"¡Entonces por qué me trajiste a este sitio!…"― dijo Takashi exaltado.

"Shh, cierra el pico"― silenció el joven a Takashi.

"Esa motocicleta y ese casco le pertenece a un pandillero peligroso que vive en estos alrededores, me han dicho que es un yankee… un extranjero de piel bronceada"― el chico advertía a Komuro.

En otras palabras, aquel tipo evitó que Takashi cometiera una estupidez.

"Mira…es él"― el chico señaló para que Takashi observara al *yankee*.

Tal y como había dicho el tipo que le salvó el trasero, vio claramente que el genuino dueño del vehículo y del accesorio era extranjero puesto que tenía complexión robusta y además de gozar de una buena altura, incluso se podía pensar que era algún estrella de la NBA. Aquel yankee, tenía una camisa negra, gorra roja puesta al revés, bermudas verdes con muchos bolsillos y calzado deportivo sin cordones. Lo más destacable además de su aspecto rudo, es que tenía aparato de ortodoncia en sus dientes (brackets), un reloj de oro en su muñeca izquierda y además que de su cuello colgaban dos cadenas de oro, una se destacaba por tener el dije del icono de la marihuana.

Un verdadero gánster americano por lo que se podía observar, pero ahora que lo que llamaba la atención es que todos se le quedaban observando, como si fuera un bicho raro, al percatarse de ese hecho, este simplemente levantó su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro y eventualmente les levantó el dedo medio y les guiñó el ojo derecho de manera juguetona.

La gente se asustó, así que solo lo ignoraron y se alejaron lo más posible, al parecer era muy bien conocido en ese sitio, tal y como le había dicho aquel individuo que simplemente se ajustaba los lentes, como queriendo dar seriedad al momento.

Posteriormente, el yankee se colocó su casco y se fue de la gasolinera haciendo rugir el motor de su motocicleta del tipo chopper.

"Oye…te debo una, no sé qué hubiera hecho si ese tipo me hubiera visto robando su casco"― Takashi dijo en tono de disculpas y agradecimiento.

"Jeje, no te preocupes…por cierto mi nombre es Hiro Tamaru"― el mencionado estiraba su mano para ofrecer su gesto de presentación.

"Mi nombre es.."― Komuro otra vez quedó con la palabra en la boca puesto fue silenciado por Tamaru.

"Lo sé, lo sé…eres Takashi Komuro, el héroe de Tokonosu"― terminó de mencionar Tamaru con una sonrisa.

"Ehh…"― quedó perplejo puesto que sabía de él sin siquiera haberlo conocido antes.

"Jeje ¿por qué tienes esa cara?...ahora mismo eres alguien que está en la alfombra roja de la popularidad, sin lugar a dudas si yo hubiera rescatado a la hija tetona del político de mirada de monstruo…yo sería el héroe"― mencionaba con tono burlón el chico de lentes.

"Je…je, como tú digas"― dijo Takashi con una risa forzada.

"Y entonces, por qué el héroe de repente se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de robarle al que incluso podría ser un matón sin escrúpulos de este barrio"― dijo Hiro resumiendo el acto que estaba cometiendo Takashi.

"Ehh, bueno yo…"

Sin más que hacer, simplemente Takashi le platicó todo lo que le había sucedido, por supuesto que omitió lo de la base militar, y explicó que necesitaba un disfraz o algo que cubriera su rostro de una manera no tan sospechosa para poder escapar de los medios amarillistas.

"Emm…creo que te puedo ayudar en eso, aunque pensándolo bien, que tal si hacemos un trato"― dijo Hiro.

"Ehh, ¿qué clase de trato?"― dijo Komuro algo desconfiado.

"Pues del tipo de trato que es de merecimiento por haberte salvado el trasero, me debías una… ¿no es así?"― dijo muy arrogante Tamaru.

"Y pues ¿qué quieres?"― dijo Takashi en un tono derrotado.

"Quiero que seamos socios, será divertido si me enrolo en la vida del Héroe de Tokonosu, ¿qué te parece?"― Hiro dijo audazmente mientras se ajustaba sus lentes como si fuera un excelente negociador.

"Heeee~"― Takashi simplemente soltó un suspiro de derrota.

"Está bien, tú ganas…pero entonces cómo me vas a ayudar, ahora mismo me dirijo a la casa del político Takagi"― comentó Takashi su destino al chico arrogante de lentes.

"Jejeje, no te preocupes por eso, tengo una idea"― dijo con seriedad Hiro.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"― Komuro murmuro algo preocupado sobre la loca idea que ha de tener su ahora *socio*.

***RESIDENCIA TAKAGI***

Se podía observar que en todo el lugar, se movilizaban de prisa todo el cuerpo de seguridad, al parecer era un protocolo o algún simulacro de entrenamiento todo esto era observado por el señor Takagi desde el balcón de su mansión, todo ese movimiento surgió a partir de la información que le fue comunicado por sus contactos que están infiltrados en las suciedades de Shido, esto no ha más que encender la furia de Souichiro, así que mandó establecer que todo su cuerpo ejerciera un simulacro para situaciones de guerra.

"Señor, uno de los chicos que son cercanos a Takashi Komuro me informó que ya viene en camino"― informó con cierta postura militar.

Este elemento se caracteriza por distinguirse de los demás por su uniforme blanco y además porque en definitiva es la mano derecha de Souichiro Takagi.

"Gracias Yoshioka, puedes retirarte"― dijo secamente Souichiro.

"Entonces, me retiro"― manteniendo la misma postura firme y con voz neutral, acató la orden de su jefe.

Yoshioka se retiró dejando solo en el balcón al imponente líder, que al parecer no inmutaba con nada.

"Veremos si tu fama te sirve como mínimo para dejar acercarte a mi hija, Komuro-kun"― dijo mentalmente Souichiro.

Tal y como había dicho Yuriko Takagi a su hija, Souichiro realmente se preocupaba por su hija, y por el hecho de haber escuchado que su hija estaba enamorada de aquel muchacho que había conocido en el jardín de niño, simplemente quería aplicarle una pequeña prueba para comprobar si era digno de* ingresar* a la familia, prácticamente en la prueba que tenía en mente, se determinaría si aceptaba los sentimientos que profesaba su hija al ahora héroe de la ciudad, en otras palabras Souichiro no permitiría que cualquier pelele se acercara a su hija…así que si Takashi pasaba la prueba, incluso se podría ganar el derecho de pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio, aunque claro, primero tiene que pasar algunos años para eso.

Al pensar eso último, Souichiro tosió disimuladamente, al parecer se propasó con la idea de matrimonio…primero tenían que pasar muchos años para que su hija se uniera en matrimonio… ¿verdad?, este pensamiento hizo que apareciera la característica gota de la vergüenza en su frente. Quien diría que Souichiro mostrara este pequeño aspecto de su personalidad…*padre sobreprotector*.

Una vez que terminó de entablar esa discusión mental, Souichiro se retiró del balcón y se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento, donde estaba concentrado todo su cuerpo de protección, con el objetivo de esperar que Komuro cruce el portón de entrada a la residencia Takagi.

***OKINAWA- HOTEL {LA PROMESA DE LA VIDA}***

"¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO HIZASHI?!"― vociferó a todo volumen su voz, puesto que el impacto emocional, no le permitía hacer otra cosa.

Se podía observar que Rei Miyamoto, estaba en el marco de la entrada a la habitación con la mirada fija hacia su novio pidiendo una explicación. Por otra parte, Igou no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, su novia lo había atrapado en el acto…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: TAKASHI KOMURO VS SOUICHIRO TAKAGI: Parte final.**

* * *

**UPS, EXPANDÍ AUN MÁS EL CAPITULO...JEJEJE.**

**REFERENCIAS:**

**HIRO TAMURU:** Aparece en el capitulo 20 del manga, aunque es de personalidad ruda y un poco arrogante, realmente es una persona que se preocupa por los demas, él es la imagen de la portada de este capitulo.

**YANKEE:** Apareció en el capitulo 4 del anime, es aquel quién amenazó a Takashi con violar y matar a Rei. Takashi le disparó en el hombro, ya lo demás saben que le sucedió.

**YOSHIOKA:** Bueno, como dije es la mano derecha de Souichiro, fue el dejó entrar a Shidou a la residencia Takagi. Aparece en el capitulo 10 del anime, cuando interrogaba a Hirano por apoderarse de las armas cuando este perdió un poco su estabilidad mental.


	15. CAPÍTULO XIII:TAKASHI VS SOUICHIRO:FINAL

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE**

***OKINAWA- HOTEL {LA PROMESA DE LA VIDA}***

"¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO HISASHI?!"― vociferó a todo volumen su voz, puesto que el impacto emocional, no le permitía hacer otra cosa.

Se podía observar que Rei Miyamoto, estaba en el marco de la entrada a la habitación con la mirada fija hacia su novio pidiendo una explicación. Por otra parte, Igou no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, su novia lo había atrapado en el acto…

**CAPÍTULO XIII: TAKASHI KOMURO vs SOUICHIRO TAKAGI- Parte Final.**

_***RESIDENCIA TAKAGI***_

En la entrada de la enorme propiedad, se podía observar que a la lejanía una bicicleta del tipo doble tripulante se acercaba a máxima velocidad, más bien se podía casi asegurar que la bicicleta fue sacada de un circo, puesto a los estampados graciosos e infantiles que tenía…además de los tripulantes que iban montados a ella.

El piloto tenía lentes, pero lo destacable es que tenía la cara pintada completamente en blanco además de una nariz redonda de color rojo y una peluca del tipo afro del mismo tono, este tipo iba vestido con un traje de una sola pieza con volantes y lunares de diversos colores. Por otra parte, el otro tripulante iba vestido completamente con una botarga de elefante con enormes orejas en la que destaca el pequeño sombrerito adherido a su cabeza, le daba un toque tierno y gracioso.

El dúo era un payaso y un elefante montados en una bicicleta de circo… ¿Qué interesante y poco común…no?

Este era el pensamiento de todos los guardias de la mansión, además se sumaron los recién llegados a la residencia que tenían una expresión de… ¡¿WTF?!

Los guardias no sabían que hacer, y simplemente dirigieron su atención a su jefe que simplemente asintió con su cabeza dando luz verde a que abrieran el enorme portón.

El portón se comenzaba a desplazar para dar acceso a tan curioso dúo. Todos estaban extrañados del porqué Souichiro permitió el acceso a las desconocidas personas, pero al parecer el político ya sabía quiénes eran los que ingresaban a su mansión.

"Jefe… ¿está seguro de haberlos dejado entrar?"― mencionaba Yoshioka un poco intrigado.

"Ya llegó la persona que estaba esperando"― dijo Souichiro.

Yoshioka solo observaba la expresión de su jefe y posteriormente comenzó a caminar hacia el dúo sacado de un circo.

Cuando la bicicleta se detuvo, ambos tripulantes se bajaron de su transporte, el primero en hablar fue el payaso.

"Te dije que un payaso y un elefante manejando una bicicleta sería tan raro que la gente simplemente se haría de la vista gorda"― explicaba el tipo de lentes que ahora se limpiaba el maquillaje de su rostro con su mismo traje.

Al mismo tiempo, el que iba vestido con la botarga, comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su traje para que eventualmente sacara su cabeza por la abertura recién abierta.

Un Takashi Komuro completamente sudado y al aparecer un poco asfixiado se dejaba mostrar.

"Eso fue una locura, por poco y me ahogo en ese traje ridículo"― mencionaba el joven fastidiado por las circunstancias.

"Vamos socio…al menos nadie intentó acercarse a nosotros…éramos tan raros que todos se apartaban al vernos pasar, jajaja"― mencionaba un Hiro orgulloso de su plan.

"Pero aun así me cuesta creer que tuvieras estas cosas al momento"― dijo Takashi ya libre completamente de la botarga de elefante.

"Jajaja, tengo mis contactos Komuro, no me subestimes"― dijo Tamaru ajustándose los lentes para denotar seriedad y drama de su parte.

"¡Takashi!"― se escuchó el nombre del héroe a alto volumen.

Los que había exclamado tal nombre, eran Hirano y Morita. El otaku y el rubio se acercaron hacia el dúo recién llegado.

"¿Te encuentras bien?― los amigos del héroe mostraron preocupación.

"Hirano, Morita"― Komuro se mostró alegre por la aparición de sus amigos.

"Jejeje, claro que estoy bien"― Takashi dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que dirigía su atención hacia su *socio*.

"Él es Hiro Tamaru, él me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí sin ser *vistos*"― resaltó ese hecho haciendo señas con su dedos para resaltar el hecho de pasar inadvertidos hacia ese lugar.

"Hola a todos, es un gusto poder ayudar al héroe…jejeje"― dijo Hiro con un tono burlón.

"¡Oye!, te dije que no bromees con eso, llámame por mi nombre no con ese apodo"― dijo un poco molesto por la burla de su nuevo mote en la ciudad.

"Ok, haciendo de lado este momento, que paso con ustedes, ¿cómo pudieron llegar con bien a la mansión?"― Takashi dijo hacia sus amigos para saber un poco más de lo ocurrido en su ausencia.

"Pues por donde comenzar, en nuestro caso, Hirano y yo tuvimos que alejarnos a pie de tu casa que estaba asediada por reporteros"― Morita explicaba su versión de los hechos.

"Cuando los reporteros se enteraron de que estabas en la carretera, ellos se fueron de inmediato de ahí, creo que aunque nos hubieran visto…nos hubieran ignorado, puesto que su objetivo eras tú"― también explicó Kohta.

"Después de eso, Hirano y yo no pudimos detener ni un solo taxi, solo hasta que llegamos a una pequeña estación de policías, ellos nos ayudaron a conseguir uno"― explicaba nuevamente Morita.

Al terminar de relatar esa parte, Kohta enseguida puso un rostro sonrojado.

"Que te pasa Kohta?"― dijo Takashi notando ese pequeño gesto de vergüenza de su amigo.

"Jejeje, creo que hubo un pequeño detalle en ese lugar"― dijo el rubio.

"¡Por favor!, Morita-kun no lo digas"― se mostró nervioso el otaku de las armas.

"¿Qué sucedió?"― Komuro se mostró muy ansioso por los detalles a costa del nerviosismo del chico amante de las armas.

"Pues al parecer nuestro lindo Kohta, tuvo un flechazo con una carismática oficial de policía"― terminó de concluir el pequeño detalle que hacía que Hirano se sonrojara al máximo y eventualmente saliera vapor de su cabeza por la extrema vergüenza.

"Hoo~"― expresó Takashi con una mirada risueña al otaku de las armas.

Hirano cuando se disponía a aclarar su versión de los hechos, fue interrumpido por una voz fuerte, esa voz era de Souichiro que venía acompañado de Yoshioka y de unos cuantos guardias más.

"Komuro-kun, es placer volver a verte"― dijo secamente el imponente líder.

"Takagi-san, ha pasado mucho tiempo"― dijo Takashi sin mostrar ningún ápice de nerviosismo.

"Jajaja, tienes razón…lo último que recuerdo fue que jugabas con Saya en el jardín de niños y ahora te veo casi convertido en un hombre"― dijo con un tono bromista.

"Por favor no lo diga, me avergüenza un poco lo de esos días"― Komuro lo mencionó debido a sus travesuras en aquellos tiempos.

"Pero antes que nada, te agradezco por lo que hiciste por mi hija…como padre, he de decir con orgullo que eres más que bienvenido en mi casa y además de que no sabes cuánto me alegra que mi hija haya conocido a un chico tan valiente como tú"― decía con tono de voz fuerte e imponente el jefe de la familia.

"Por favor, fue un gusto ayudar a una amiga…así que los méritos que me está ofreciendo la causa…creo que son un mero disparate, bueno me refiero al de los medios"― decía Komuro con un poco de nervios y pena, en especial por recordar toda la travesía que tuvo que hacer por evadir a los paparazzi.

"Te equivocas Komuro-kun, no hagas de menos un acto que cualquiera en la ciudad o en el mundo haría pasar por alto o se haría de la vista gorda, en especial la cobarde y débil mentalidad de la sociedad de Tokonosu"― decía Souichiro un poco indignado por lo que ha visto en su carrera política.

Takashi al escuchar hablar al jefe Takagi sobre la sociedad de Tokonosu, se percató del por qué mucha gente de la ciudad lo tachaba de extremista, el joven que estaba por cumplir los 17 años se dio cuenta que la manera de actuar de la gente de Tokonosu no combina con el espíritu guerrero y valiente que tiene muy impregnado el señor Takagi desde las raíces de su alma.

"Creo que en eso tiene razón, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a una amiga sin al menos no poder haber dado un poco de pelea, pero también no quiero desmeritar que tuve ayuda de mis amigos, eso fue suficiente para que no me rindiera en la mitad de la pelea y tuviera mucha más ambición de protegerlos a todos y poder disfrutar de lo que se siente trabajar en equipo"― decía feliz Takashi con una sonrisa sincera.

Souichiro tuvo un fugaz chispazo sobre la perspectiva del joven, al oírlo decir muy feliz sobre proteger a sus amigos con ambición y el haber disfrutado sobre trabajar en equipo con ellos, le recordó un poco su juventud, puesto que así fue como conoció a Yuriko y a Yoshioka, con una intensa ansiedad de enfrentarse ante los corruptos de la sociedad y poder protegerse unos a otros, fue así como construyó desde la nada, su poderoso equipo que con orgullo a veces disfrutaba presumir.

Al terminar de escuchar a Komuro, Souichiro volteó a ver a su esposa y Yoshioka, al parecer tuvieron el mismo pensamiento…en un futuro se convertiría en alguien como él o incluso alguien mejor, puesto en lo que se diferencia del chico es en la modestia de sus actos y no quiere recibir méritos por lo logrado.

"Creo que estoy impresionado muchacho, es verdad que en un principio me parecías alguien débil, uno más en esta sociedad, alguien que poseía dudas…pero al parecer me equivoqué al juzgarte muy rápido y no haberte dado una oportunidad de dejar que mostraras a él joven que ahora estoy viendo con mis ojos y en mi presencia"― decía Souichiro orgulloso.

"Por favor no siga"― dijo Komuro con una mirada apenada y viendo hacia a un lado.

"También he decir que algo te tuvo que suceder para te mostraras así, ¿o me equivoco?"― dijo Souichiro.

Al decir eso, Takashi abrió sus ojos de sobremanera y fijó su atención al político, Takashi solo recordó fugazmente todo lo sucedido en el último día de clases, la traición que golpeó muy fuerte en su corazón. Takashi solo bajó su vista hacia el suelo.

Souichiro se percató sobre este hecho, había dado en el blanco con esa perspectiva…

"No hagas de menos lo que te haya ocurrido, aunque sea doloroso, nunca lo olvides puesto es lo que mantiene con esta mentalidad que ostentas muy feliz, eso muestra que cambiaste para bien en lugar de hundirte aún más…yo igual he conocido a personas que sufrieron y más no se recuperaron nunca"― decía Souichiro con voz alta, como si quisiera que sus palabras quedaran grabadas y muy marcadas en la persona del muchacho.

Los amigos de Takashi escuchaban también el pequeño discurso que daba el señor Takagi hacia Komuro, solamente la enfermera Shizuka, su amiga Rika, y el socio de Takashi conocido como Hiro Tamaru, desconocían que tan fuerte era la veracidad de las palabras hacia este.

Morita, Hirano e Imamura, quien ya había recuperado la conciencia con un par de golpes fatality por parte del rubio, se miraban entre sí como dando razón a lo que escuchaban.

"Recuerda esto Komuro-kun, entre más fuerte sientas el dolor…te volverás mucho más fuerte y serás capaz de lo que sea, aunque no sepa el motivo de lo sucedido…no hay peor dolor que el de la traición"― finalizó el discurso personal al nuevo héroe.

Souichiro tal vez dijo esto último con afán de minimizar el dolor emocional que desconocía del muchacho, pero al parecer solo hizo que cobrara más fuerte su determinación para ser una persona mejor, alguien que ante todo pondrá el bienestar de sus amigos y el de su familia primero.

Eso era todo, un nuevo Takashi Komuro había surgido y había enterrado por completo su anterior versión hasta el fondo de la tierra. El Takashi que fácilmente se podía deprimir, el que siempre pensaba el *hubiera* de las cosas, el que siempre soñaba con la promesa de su primer amor y el que siempre podías tomar por un tonto ingenuo, se había ido. Ahora estaba presente ahí mismo alguien que apenas se va a dar a conocer, alguien que solo conservó lo mejor de su persona, como lo es su valentía, su determinación, su fuerza, su espíritu combatiente y su naturaleza noble, modesta y amable.

"Komuro-kun… ¿te encuentras bien?"― preguntó Souichiro al ver que este no levantaba la vista.

Takashi levantó la vista para ver directamente a Souichiro; para solo eventualmente enmudecer al mencionado político, a la señora Yuriko, a Yoshioka, sin mencionar a sus amigos, a su socio que se volvía acomodar sus lentes con seriedad, a la enfermera y a su amiga de cabellos púrpuras.

Los anteriores mencionados se sorprendieron al ver a un Takashi totalmente feliz y sonriente que era iluminado por el Sol que se dejó ver de ese cielo nublado.

"Por supuesto que estoy bien señor Takagi, jejeje"― dijo con una genuina expresión feliz.

Al parecer todo parecía planeado como si fuera un set de filme para una película que se titularía *El nacimiento de un Héroe*, puesto que todo estaba oscurecido por la acumulación de las nubes que amenazaban con volver a llover, Takashi que estaba rodeado por la gente de seguridad de la mansión, sus amigos y los dueños de la propiedad era alcanzado por el único haz de luz que podía proporcionar el Sol por la actual condición climática. Francamente toda la escena actual parecía casi profética.

"¡Papá!"― se escuchó un fuerte grito desde la entrada de la mansión.

Ese agudo grito provenía de la hija de los dueños, la genio de cabellos rosados y cuerpo de modelo, se acercaba corriendo hacia sus progenitores.

"¿Qué piensas hacer con Takashi?"― expresó algo enojada puesto solo veía desde su habitación como era interrogado su primer amor.

"Cálmate Saya, solo lo felicitaba por lo que hizo por ti"― Souichiro dijo excusándose hacia su hija.

"Saya-chan, no te desesperes…no ves que ahora eres el centro de atención"― dijo Yuriko con una sonrisa amable.

Saya al escuchar a su madre solo se fijó que efectivamente todos la estaban observando.

Saya, que se había tomado su tiempo en vestirse cuando vio que Takashi había llegado a su casa, se había puesto un vestido corto hasta los muslos de color rosa y con destalles de color ámbar. Dicho vestido tenia tirantes y un listón grueso se ajustaba a su cintura y le daba un toque coqueto de su parte, eso sin mencionar que su vestido al ser ajustado de su cintura, solo acentuaba sus pechos y su trasero para llamar la atención de cualquiera del sexo masculino presente. Para terminar con su vestimenta, tenía unas sandalias de color ámbar cuyos listones se sujetaban de sus tobillos. Como un extra, se había dejado el cabello suelto de la cual sujetaba sus proporciones con un listón del color de sus ojos cuyo moño lo ubicaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza y este era oculto por la melena de su cabello.

"Mooh~"― Saya solo se expresó con fastidio fue a correr hacia Komuro para esconderse en el pecho del mismo.

Takashi no sabía cómo reaccionar así que solo la abrazó y posteriormente sonrió ante la muestra infantil de la genio.

"Yoshi…yoshi"― expresó amablemente el héroe a la par de estar palpando la cabeza de Saya como si fuera una nena llorándole a su padre.

"¡Oye!... no me trates como una niña en pañales"― se mostró enojada ante muestra afecto, al parecer Saya pensó que Takashi se estaba burlando de ella.

"No es eso, jejeje simplemente me pareciste adorable"― dijo Takashi.

"Mooh~, no te burles de mí…bwuee~"― alcanzó articular la genio Tsundere antes de volver a esconder su rostro de vergüenza en el pecho de Komuro, al parecer si estaba llorando.

"Hoo~ no llevas lentes, ¿no crees que es un poco descuidado de tu parte?"― dijo Takashi.

"Traigo lentes de contacto baka…no me fastidies"― decía Saya mientras que seguía abrazada a su amor platónico.

"Por favor compórtate Saya"― dijo Souichiro.

"No se preocupe Souichiro-san, no me molesta en lo absoluto"― decía alegre Takashi.

"No me refiero a eso…Saya por favor retírate"― solicitó Souichiro a su hija.

Saya iba a replicar, pero cuando vio la seriedad de su padre y eventualmente el de Komuro cuando volteó a verlo, no tuvo más opción que desistir ante el muy poco común gesto cariñoso de Takashi. Cuando se soltó de Takashi, sintió que la tocaron de la cabeza para volver el rostro sonriente de Takashi.

"No te preocupes, después prometo estar más tiempo contigo"― dijo muy amable Komuro.

Saya simplemente no sabía reaccionar, se suponía que no sabía nada de sus sentimientos, pero lo anteriormente dicho pareciera que se conectó a su corazón y se enteró del hecho de que quiere estar más tiempo con él.

Saya sonrojada como tomate ante sonrisa embriagadora de felicidad de Takashi, se apartó sin rechistar.

"Supongo que simplemente no iba a pararse aquí y solo mostrar su agradecimiento, ¿verdad?"― dijo Takashi notando la seriedad del jefe político.

"Así es Komuro-kun, aunque te dije de que eras bienvenido a mi casa, quiero ponerte una prueba"― dijo seriamente Souichiro Takagi.

"¿Prueba?"― Takashi levantó sus cejas a la par en muestra de sorpresa por lo anteriormente pedido por el señor Takagi.

"Enfréntame a una pelea Komuro-kun"― al término de esta frase, todos los presentes se sorprendieron.

"Cómo que una pelea papá"― expresó con sorpresa su hija.

"Que dices Komuro-kun"― dijo esperando la respuesta de este.

"Claro, por qué no"― dijo Takashi con un tono de voz desafiante.

"Prepare una pequeña una zona para pelear en la parte trasera de la casa, sígueme"― dijo Souichiro para proseguir a caminar hacia la dicha zona.

Takashi lo siguió sin dudar, eventualmente sus amigos, su socio y la enfermera y Rika lo siguieron inmediatamente. De igual manera, Yuriko, Saya y Yoshioka siguieron al líder de la familia, los demás a causa de sus funciones tuvieron que regresar a sus puestos lamentando el no poder ir a ver la pelea.

Aunque había algunos elementos que tenían tiempo libre, estos que no llegaban a ser más de 50 agentes al servicio de los Takagi. Ellos todavía se burlaban de sus compañeros que tenían funciones activas, mientras que los otros solo mostraban una expresión enojada a los que iban a ver la pelea.

Todo está listo, la arena estaba libre y llana, como si lo hubieran preparado con anterioridad, fue ahí cuando se percató Hirano del por qué la gente de Souichiro se movían muy activamente en la zona trasera de la mansión.

Souichiro y Takashi se ubicaron en la arena de pelea, pero antes el señor Takagi le invitó a ponerse cómodo para la pelea, esto consistió en que Takashi se quitó su chamarra y solo se quedó con su camisa roja favorita.

Posteriormente Souichiro le ofreció unos brazales de cuero, dichos brazales tenían dos cinturones cubiertos con metal de las cuales servían como seguro para apretar lo más posible dichos accesorios, además de poder protegerlo de las futuras lesiones. Los brazales tenían diseño como para las usara una persona con tonificación notable, y estas en comparación de los brazos de Takashi, les quedaba un poco grande así que cuando se aseguró los cinturones de protección, estás quedaron algo fuera de su límite estándar. Pero no se tiene que negar que Takashi se viera bien con los brazales de color negro con cinturones metálicos de las cuales quedaban un pequeño tramo fuera de su órbita.

"Me parezco a Ryu Hayabusa con estos brazales, primero un asesino y ahora un ninja…que imaginación más volátil tengo"― pensó Takashi recordando uno de sus primeros juegos de consola.

Finalmente se puso unos guantes del mismo color oscuro al de sus brazales. Todo listo, Komuro observó a su adversario tal y cual estaba anteriormente sin ningún tipo de arreglo o cambio.

"Ehh, Takagi-san… ¿no se va a poner protecciones?"― dijo Takashi algo impresionado.

"No te preocupes Komuro-kun, el que está en prueba eres tú"― al decir eso, Souichiro prosiguió a dirigirse a la arena.

"Pero antes entrar, quiero que la uses" ― al termino de esto, Souichiro le pidió a Yoshioka que le entregara un *Eku* (arma de defensa cuyo diseño se asemeja a un remo).

"No se preocupe Komuro-kun, he oído que este eku fue con la que entrenó el jefe, está hecha con un roble muy raro, y por lo que he escuchado, es capaz de soportar los cortes de una espada genuina sin siquiera dañarse"― mencionaba Yoshioka al entregarle el boken.

Takashi solo aceptó el arma y eventualmente se puso a observarla. El eku era algo grande y ancha, además tenía de los dos lados una escritura china en la extensión de la misma. No podía reconocer el significado, puesto que él era patético en la escritura de Kanjis, pero sí pudo reconocer que un símbolo daba a entender que parte de su traducción final significaba *La Perfección*.

Takashi, ahora no sabía qué hacer, su instinto de gamer le daba a entender que esa era la versión real de la famosa *Unlabored Flawlessness* de su juego de Ninja Gaiden.

"Hee~"― Takashi soltó un pequeño suspiro.

"Gusen~Gusen (Es coincidencia, solo coincidencia)" se repetía mentalmente.

Ya preparado, se ubicó cara a cara con Soichiro y en medio de ellos se ubicó Yoshioka.

"Esta pelea será hasta que el oponente no pueda más, las lesiones quedan de lado en este cotejo"― al mencionar esto, Souichiro sacó su fiel espada y la mostró con esplendor.

"No creíste que tendría piedad, ¿verdad?"― dijo serio y con un leve tono burlón.

"No se haga ideas de que soy un idiota"― dijo Takashi sin perder la determinación en sus ojos.

Yoshioka vio al muchacho con interés...

"En verdad, se parece al jefe en su juventud"― se dijo mentalmente y dirigió su vista hacia Souichiro, aunque su expresión seguía igual, uno con experiencia a su lado se percataría que de igual manera dio cuenta de este hecho.

"¡COMIENCEN!"― Yoshioka vociferó a todo pulmón.

Ni un solo segundo pasó y los involucrados en la pelea, asestaron el primer golpe con fuerza.

Aunque pareciera que el choque estaba igual en términos de fuerza, se podía notar en las miradas de ambos, que la ventaja la tenía Souichiro.

"Sugoi~"― expresaron a la par Morita y Hirano.

Hiro e Imamura observaban la pelea con neutralidad, por otra parte se veía algo atemorizada Shizuka, mientras que Rika veía la pelea calando de su cigarrillo.

Por otra parte, Yuriko veía la pelea con una plena tranquilidad como si ya conociera el resultado, Saya veía nerviosa el duelo mientras se aferraba al brazo de su madre, Yoshioka eventualmente se paró a un lado de ellas.

"Te distes cuenta, Yoshioka-san"― dijo con tranquilidad Yuriko.

"Señora, ¿usted también se percató de ello?"― preguntó el uniformado de blanco a la señora de la casa.

"Claro…Komuro-kun tiene el mismo espíritu combatiente de mi querido cuando éramos jóvenes"― decía feliz Yuriko.

"Mamá ¿a qué te refieres?"― dijo Saya al percatarse de lo que decía su progenitora.

"Solamente te diré, que Komuro-kun…también tiene las aptitudes de ser un líder como tu padre, aunque creo que será diferente es su manera de ser, Komuro-kun es más tierno y amable, jejeje"― comentó la señora Takagi.

"Mamá…él es mío"― dijo Saya algo furiosa y posesiva.

"Jajaja, no te preocupes…simplemente quiero que te hagas la idea de que puede que haya alguien más tras él"― finalizó Yuriko.

Saya escuchó atentamente a lo que dijo su madre, no puede ser…nunca consintió la posibilidad de que habría terceros en su plan…tendría que actuar más deprisa, por suerte es un alivio que Takashi le prometió estar más tiempo con ella.

Cuando iba decir algo, todo el mundo se impresionó por lo que sucedía en la pelea.

Saya sin rechistar, dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba su amado y su padre. De igual manera se impresionó por lo que veía. Su padre estaba en el suelo y su espada estaba a un lado…por otra parte, Takashi estaba de pie y sostenía firmemente su eku contra el rostro de su padre.

Souichiro se había impresionado de la versatilidad que tenía aquel muchacho con un arma nueva, y eso lo dedujo al ver algunos movimientos torpes de su parte. Eso era debido a que Komuro no se había acostumbrado al peso del arma, pero después de unos minutos de estar oscilando el eku, Takashi se adaptó de una manera casi inusual, por lo que después Takashi recargó a su favor la balanza de las posibilidades de su victoria.

"No entiendo cómo es que pudiste maniobrar el eku con más velocidad y fuerza, como si ya hubieras entrenado con esta arma desde que naciste"― decía algo escéptico Souichiro.

"Ni me lo pregunté puesto que ni yo sé, pero le diré que el peso me contradecía en cada movimiento…así que solo imaginé que se trataba de un bate como el que usé ayer y listo"― decía con un tono arrogante.

"Pero como explicas que pudieras moverte como si hubieras entrenado en evasión y en el uso de esta arma"― mantenía el mismo tono Souichiro.

"Bueno…no sabría decirlo, pero en eso de evadir, pues lo aprendí de un juego, mientras que en el uso de esta arma, bueno también fue de un juego algo viejo que trataba de un ninja que usaba este tipo de arma, así que simplemente copié lo que hacía en ese juego, jejeje"― Takashi solo se rascaba su mejilla derecha con una mirada apenada y lo dijo con la famosa gotita de vergüenza que recorría en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Si me lo preguntas…eso es algo ridículo"― dijo Souichiro con tono bromista.

"Es una mera coincidencia de las cosas, ¿no lo cree así?"― decía apenado Komuro.

"Pero si estarás de acuerdo que aún no se acaba esta pelea, ¿cierto?"― no terminó de mencionar Souichiro ya que se había levantado con su espada y eventualmente lanzó una poderosa oscilación hacia el rostro de Takashi.

Takashi oportunamente alcanzó a bloquear el ataque, pero la fuerza era tal que lo obligó a dar unos cuantos pasos atrás. Sin dar espacio a la tranquilidad, Souichiro prosiguió con su ataque de forma consecutiva teniendo como resultado que Takashi solo bloqueara y este solo diera pasos hacia atrás de manera forzada, cuando se percató que Takashi había perdido casi el equilibrio, Souichiro asestó un último golpe logrando que el muchacho soltara su eku.

Todos se mostraron impresionados pensando que ese era el final de la pelea. El público esperó el inminente final, algunos se taparon los ojos por el miedo, algunos como en el caso de Imamura fueron a correr a los brazos de Shizuka como si fuera un niño en busca de cariño maternal, pero su sueño se acabó de dos golpes provenientes de Morita y Hirano. El pobre pelirrojo volvió a caer en la inconsciencia, por otra parte Shizuka ni se había percatado de este hecho puesto que ella también estaba interesada en el final y sin cubrirse los ojos observaba con plena seriedad la situación…algo raro proveniente de una persona como ella.

Takagi solo apretó con fuerza el brazo de su madre, Yuriko por su parte observaba la pelea con la misma expresión que de costumbre.

Saya observó que Takashi se preparaba para el golpe final y más sin embargo no veía en su padre los ánimos de detenerse.

Takashi dio un respiro de tranquilidad y cerró sus ojos, esperando el corte, por su parte Souichiro se iba a detener hasta acercar su espada lo más posible al cuerpo del chico y finalmente se detendría aprobando la actuación de Takashi.

Y lo inminente llegó, Souichiro dirigió su golpe final hacia el pecho de Komuro, y lo que sucedió lo sorprendió totalmente…

Takashi había detenido la espada de Souichiro en el acto…con las manos limpias y con los ojos cerrados. Dicho acto fue suficiente para que Souichiro se sorprendiera de sobremanera, eventualmente Takashi abrió los ojos con fiereza y con una fuerza inusual…jaló la espada hacia un lado y obligo al señor Takagi a avanzar hacia su posición para después golpearlo con su propia cabeza, algo improvisado pero efectivo.

Souichiro soltó su espada por el dolor surgido en parte de su nariz y boca, y eventualmente se cubrió su rostro como queriendo calmar el dolor dándose masajes en el área afectada. Esto fue aprovechado por Takashi que le terminó asestando un golpe hacia las piernas de Souichiro y lo obligó a precipitarse hacia el suelo. Takashi se sentó en el pecho de su adversario y le tomó del cuello de su vestimenta y lo amenazó con darle un golpe, como queriendo ponerle fin al duelo con broche de oro…y así fue.

"¡Sokomade! (Suficiente)"― expresó con voz autoritaria la señora de la casa.

Posteriormente, Takashi se paró a un lado y le ofreció una mano a Souichiro para levantarse, este aceptó el gesto, puesto que el chico lo derrotó justamente. Los espectadores solo se acercaron a los implicados en la pelea para ayudarlos.

"Yo iba a detenerme antes de siquiera golpearte, fue un error el confiarme y pensar que habías aceptado tu derrota cuando cerraste los ojos, nunca creí que fueras capaz de detener mi espada"― decía Souichiro mientras era atendido por su esposa para curar el dolor.

"Créame que así hubiera sido, pero no sé qué me movió como para darme a entender que era el momento justo para levantar mis manos y así detenerlo, creo que fue suerte como lo podrá notar"― cuando dijo esto, Takashi levantó sus manos y le mostró que ambas estaban heridas, puesto que comenzaba a sangrar.

"Ves lo que hiciste papá"― Saya se adelantó a tomar las manos de Takashi y se dedicó a observarlas.

"Yo puedo ayudar si gustan"― Shizuka ofreció sus servicios, de las cuales eran bienvenidas por la situación.

"Arigatou Shizuka-sensei"― dijo Takashi.

"Vayamos a la mansión, que aun quiero hablar contigo Komuro-kun y también con tus amigos"― dijo Souichiro mientras se adelantaba a su hogar con su esposa.

"El día creo que tornará aún más pesado ¿verdad?"― decía Takashi con pesar.

"Y yo te seguiré en todas partes socio"― dijo un Hiro alegre como queriendo meter más presión al héroe de Tokonosu.

"Jaaa~"― Takashi solo se deprimió aún más. Los demás al ver esa escena, solo se burlaron de su pesar y se rieron de él.

"Hahahaha"― se rieron sus amigos, Shizuka, Rika, y uno que otro agente de seguridad que veía la escena.

***AEROPUERTO DE OKINAWA***

Se podía observar que una solitaria chica de cabellos castaños de un tono suave, que tenía puesto un vestido de una pieza del tipo playero, se hallaba sentada en espera de su viaje. Esta chica se notaba a simple vista que había llorado desconsoladamente por un tiempo, puesto que tenía los ojos rojizos y aun tenía marcadas sus mejillas con el camino que habían recorrido sus lágrimas anteriormente.

Los que pasaban enfrente de ella se percataban de ello, y simplemente se hacía a un lado para evitar entrar en su pequeño mundo deprimente y entristecido.

A Rei Miyamoto poco le importaba este hecho, simplemente quería volver a casa y encerrarse en su cuarto para terminar de llorar todas sus penas y dolores emocionales. Su madre acababa de mandarle un mensaje que la iba estar esperando en el aeropuerto de Tokonosu, al menos eso la tranquilizaba un poco.

Pero indudablemente no iba a olvidar esa traición de Hisashi, una traición que la marcó en el fondo…puesto que se enteró que durante su noviazgo, la engañaba con una cualquiera, con una perra a la que creía que tenía una relación con alguien más.

Una perra llamada Yuuki Miku…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_**BUENO REALMENTE NO SÉ SI CONTINUAR EN DETALLES DE COMO FUE QUE SE DIO ESTA INFIDELIDAD DE HISAHI…POR QUE SI LO HAGO, ME HARÉ OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS Y ESTARÍA POSPONIENDO OTRA VEZ LA TAN ANSIADA CITA DE TAKASHI Y SAEKO…**_

_**SI ENTRO EN DETALLES, EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO LO TITULARÍA *EL DOLOR DE LA TRAICIÓN* Y LA CITA LO PONDRÍA MÁS ADELANTE…BUENO AUN ME FALTA NARRAR EL ENCUENTRO DE HIRANO CON ASAMI, CREO QUE SERÁ GRACIOSA PARA USTEDES…**_

**_CREERÁN_**_** QUE ESTOY LOCO, PERO LA PARTE DEL PEQUEÑO DISCURSO DE SOUICHIRO A TAKASHI, RECIÉN ME LA INVENTÉ…Y ESO FUE POR QUE ESTABA ESCUCHANDO LA CANCIÓN DE *TAMASHI KASANETE* DE SHAMAN KING.**_

_**AUNQUE LA ESTABA ESCUCHANDO EN SU VERSIÓN ESPAÑOL LATINO DE GABRIELA VEGA QUE LA TITULA *FUSIÓN DE ALMAS*, LA LETRA SE APEGÓ A LO QUE ME IMAGINABA DE TAKASHI EN ESE MOMENTO, VÉANLA EN YOUTUBE…A MI ME TRAJO ADEMÁS MUCHOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA…NO SE USTEDES JEJE.**_

_**NO PONDRÉ MAS PEROS Y ME DEDICARE A LOS FICS… ASÍ QUE NOS ESTAREMOS VIENDO MUY PRONTO…JEJEJE BYE.**_

_***OZZ F92***_


	16. CAPÍTULO XIV: PRELUDIO AL MAÑANA

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, solo la historia fruto de mi imaginación, lo es._**

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE**

A Rei Miyamoto poco le importaba este hecho, simplemente quería volver a casa y encerrarse en su cuarto para terminar de llorar todas sus penas y dolores emocionales. Su madre acababa de mandarle un mensaje que la iba estar esperando en el aeropuerto de Tokonosu, al menos eso la tranquilizaba un poco.

Pero indudablemente no iba a olvidar esa traición de Hisashi, una traición que la marcó en el fondo…puesto que se enteró que durante su noviazgo, la engañaba con una cualquiera, con una perra a la que creía que tenía una relación con alguien más.

Una perra llamada Yuuki Miku…

**CAPITULO XIV: PRELUDIO AL MAÑANA.**

_**RESIDENCIA TAKAGI**_

Después de haber sido tratado las lesiones de Komuro y del señor Takagi, todos los recién llegados se reunieron en la gran sala de la mansión. Souichiro estaba sentado en un gran sillón y su esposa, Yuriko, se mantenía en pie a su lado derecho. Los mencionados observaban a las personas reunidas en el lugar. Hirano, Morita e Imamura estaban sentados en un sillón de 3 secciones, mientras que Hiro, Takashi y Saya estaban sentados en el sillón de 2 secciones. Para Takashi no le incomodaba el hecho estar en un espacio reducido debido a la capacidad de dicho sillón puesto que estaba sentado en medio. A Hiro tampoco le molestaba su situación puesto que veía que su socio la pasaba mal con los nervios y la vergüenza, y esto debido a que Saya muy insistente decidió sentarse en el poco espacio que dejaba el dúo mencionado en aquel sillón.

Takashi le costaba mantener la seriedad de la situación puesto que Saya estaba muy encimada hacia su espacio personal, la chica genio de cabellos rosados estaba muy aferrada al brazo de Komuro, y eso evidentemente hacia que sus pechos se adhirieran con fuerza al cuerpo del joven próximo a cumplir 17 años.

La enfermera de la academia Fujimi y su amiga francotiradora de las fuerzas especiales, se mantenían de pie a un lado del sillón observando con algo de indiferencia la escena tan incómoda de Takashi.

"Emm, ¿para qué nos reunimos aquí y con tanto secretismo, Takagi-san?"― el primero en hablar fue Komuro.

Souichiro dio un pequeño suspiro al aire, aun le incomodaba ver a Komuro con seriedad puesto que el ambiente era arruinado por el apego infantil de su hija, quien además de abrazarlo posesivamente lo observaba con una mirada ensoñadora.

"Komuro-kun, la razón de esta reunión es para alertarlos a todos ustedes de un gran suceso que esta por ocurrir…esto es algo muy serio puesto que hay vidas de por medio"― dijo Souichiro con un semblante muy frio.

"¿Qué?… ¿A qué se refiere con eso?"― mencionó con sorpresa la amiga de la enfermera cuyas funciones son de la Jietai (JSDF) Japonesa.

"Me refiero a ese tipo de cosas sucias que esconde el gobierno, y que cuando alguien trata de hablar… simplemente desaparece"―mantenía el semblante serio el jefe político.

"Pero si dice que corre vidas en peligro ¿no sería mejor informarlo a los ciudadanos de Tokonosu?"― mencionaba algo preocupado Takashi.

"Eso se respondería fácilmente Takashi"― esta vez el turno en hablar fue la heredera que aún estaba abrazada a su brazo.

Posteriormente Saya soltó el brazo de Komuro y se dedicó a formular una respuesta muy acertada.

"La política extremista de mi padre es algo que no tolera la gente de Tokonosu, así que simplemente ellos optarían por ignorar las advertencias de mi padre…y terminarían por adorar más a ese gordo político de Ichirou Shido"― Saya mencionaba con sus aires de genio.

"Mi hija tiene razón Komuro-kun, y me temo que si en tal caso la gente me creyera solo le prendería fuego a la mecha del pánico y desesperación a la sociedad…con algo tan notable, Shido no dudaría en matar a toda las personas con tal de mantener en secreto lo que esconde al primer ministro de Japón…ese bastardo aun quiere mantener su imagen de santo para toda Japón"― explicaba con enojo el señor Takagi.

"Pero aun así habría resistencia de las personas, habría personas que lucharían por sus vidas"― mencionó un emocionado Hirano.

"Hirano-kun ¿no es así?" preguntó Souichiro para asegurarse del nombre del otaku de las armas.

El mencionado asintió.

"¿Me puedes asegurar que en la lucha de sobrevivencia no habría anarquía?, se es muy sabido que las personas harían de todo por sobrevivir…incluyendo el deshacerse de personas inocentes y débiles que carecen de capacidad alguna de supervivencia en situaciones tan intensas como esas"― finalizó Souichiro al observar como lentamente Hirano se volvió a sentar en su lugar con la mirada al suelo.

"Mejor no digas tonterías gordo"― Dijo con molestia la heredera Takagi.

Hirano aún mantenía su mirada al suelo.

"Saya, por favor no le digas así a Kohta"― Takashi mencionó con tono de voz neutra.

Pese a que no lo hacía notar con su voz, el rostro cubierto con el mechón de su cabello y con su boca apretando las ganas de gritar…dio por entendido que le molestó mucho su comentario.

Saya al observar esto…simplemente se entristecio.

"Gomen (perdón)…no era mi intención ofender"― Saya se disculpó.

"Regresando al tema… ¿porque nos avisas específicamente a nosotros, Souichiro-san?"―todos se sorprendieron al observar que la quien formulo tan válida pregunta fue la enfermera de carácter infantil de la academia Fujimi.

Shizuka observaba con algo de ingenuidad los rostros de todos los presentes.

"¿Dije una tontería?"― decía con una voz temerosa la voluptuosa mujer.

"No esperaba que hablaras usando tu diminuto cerebro Shizuku"― la que habló fue su amiga.

"~Moh~ , no te burles Rika-chan, en realidad me lastimas"― Shizuku solo hacia pucheros por la actitud Rika.

"Cof-cof"― tosió apropósito el jefe político para poder responder la respuesta sin demoras.

"Yo honestamente no esperaba que se reunieran muchas personas aquí…solo esperaba a Komuro-kun…puesto que ahora tiene fama de ser un héroe local, creo que él puede ayudar en el plan que tengo en mente"― dijo Souichiro.

"¿Ósea que sobramos aquí?― dijeron ofendidos Morita e Imamura. Los dos se habían puesto de pie y se dirigieron con la voz alzada al patriarca Takagi…grave error.

"¡Siéntense!…"― dijo serio y con la mirada de depredador el político extremista.

Los mencionados se volvieron a sentar a la orden, su enojo se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora solo se dedicaban a observar el suelo con su orgullo herido.

"Como decía…la idea era reunir a Takashi, pero viendo que de los que están aquí presentes, hay un miembro de las fuerzas de la Jietai, contamos con una enfermera, hay un joven destacable socialmente y con habilidades innatas de ser un especialista en el combate improvisado, Saya puede formular alrededor de 10 estrategias en situaciones de crisis, un vago que tiene recursos secretos, un dúo que poseen la habilidad para meterse en problemas y salir de ellos y finalmente un chico obsesionado con todo lo relacionado a las armas…creo que todo está como jamás hubiera imaginado para esta situación"― decía Souichiro resaltando las cualidades de cada uno de los mencionados.

"Supongo que el vago soy yo"― dijo Hiro señalándose así mismo.

"Yo creí que ustedes eran el dúo"― dijo Morita algo sorprendido.

"El dúo lo eres tú y el pelirrojo, algo obvio viendo lo idiotas que son"― mencionaba Saya con un tono burlón.

"Como te atreves a insultarme Tsundere tetona"― dijo Imamura ofendido.

No terminó de expresar su enojo, puesto que un Morita sudoroso señalo con temor que observara el sillón principal. Imamura incrédulo a lo que se quería referir su amigo rubio, observó el sitio señalado.

Observó que los líderes de la mansión Takagi tenía un semblante muy serio y casi asesino…quién diablos se atrevería a insultar a la heredera Takagi teniendo a sus progenitores ahí presentes. No había razón para recordarle a Imamura que para el matrimonio Takagi, Saya era su más grande tesoro.

Souichiro desde su asiento amenazaba con desenvainar su espada y Yuriko, quien en apariencia tenía un rostro sonriente que era cubierta con una sombra en sus ojos, solo alzaba un poco su falda para mostrar su exquisita pierna derecha, pero el suculento panorama era bloqueado por la amenazante cantidad de navajas y cuchillos adheridos en una banda para portar armas blancas ubicada en su muslo.

Imamura por la cantidad de temor y miedo que sentía en su cuerpo solo ocasionó que se desmayara…otra vez. Posteriormente Morita se dedicó a reanimar a su camarada caído.

Ignorando este hecho, Komuro habló.

"Su dichoso plan en que consiste" ― Komuro importándole muy poco el humor de los progenitores, él solo se dedicó a dirigirse al objetivo de la reunión.

Souichiro dio un pequeño respiro y observó a Takashi…

"Mi plan es que ustedes me ayuden a salvar esta ciudad, y además puedan sobrevivir a lo que futuramente sucederá tal vez en un año"― Souichiro terminó de mencionar y volvió a ser el centro de atención del lugar.

_**AEROPUERTO DE TOKONOSU.**_

Se podía observar que en la parada de Taxis había una joven atractiva de cabellos largos de un tono castaño suave, la cual estaba vestida de manera veraniega…esta joven respondía al nombre de Rei Miyamoto. A su lado se encontraba una mujer que era casi idéntica a la joven, solo que una poco más alta y por supuesto, con más edad aunque físicamente no lo aparentaba mucho…su nombre era Kiriko Miyamoto, la madre de Rei.

La progenitora de Rei se identificaba fácilmente puesto que era una copia exacta de su hija en cuestión de apariencia, el mismo tono de piel, el mismo color de cabello y de ojos. La diferencia era por el tamaño, apenas unos cuantos centímetros en cuestión de la altura, por otra parte el tamaño de busto, cintura y cadera era perfecta para una mujer que goza de belleza a pesar de su edad. Si bien, ella dispusiera la búsqueda de una pareja, no le tomaría mucho tiempo puesto que era observada por muchos hombres, ya sean jóvenes de la edad de su hija u hombres de su edad o incluso mayor. Pero Kiriko era muy fiel a su esposo, el reconocido detective Tadashi Miyamoto, y en su naturaleza la traición estaba fuera de contexto…algo que su hija sufrió hace pocas horas y desconocía de ello.

Kiriko aun ignoraba el hecho de los sucesos ocurridos a su hija, puesto que cuando Rei llegó de su viaje, Kiriko podía sentir el ánimo que estaba por los suelos de Rei. Pese a eso no la ha cuestionado aun.

El clima tampoco favorecía el estado de ánimo de Rei, puesto que comenzó a llover moderadamente con pequeñas brisas de aire. No tomo mucho tiempo para que abordaran el taxi con rumbo a la ciudad.

En el transcurso no hubo ni un tipo de dialogo entre madre e hija, pero era un hecho que tendrían una conversación puesto que Kiriko aún tenía dudas del porque su hija se fue a la playa con una sonrisa de lado a lado y ahora, la tristeza es lo único que se puede notar en su rostro.

Por otra parte, Rei había caído en un fugaz sueño, tal vez por el cansancio o por la carga de emociones por las que acaba de pasar, de solo volver visualizar lo ocurrido, volvía a derramar una lagrima. Pero inexplicablemente en cuestión de segundos, eso desapareció de manera instantánea…puesto que Rei comenzó a soñar con su infancia, específicamente con un chico que la protegía de manera cariñosa, un chico que con solo imaginar sus sonrisas hacia que su dolor se disminuyera levemente…

"Takashi…"―susurró débilmente el nombre de ese niño de sus sueños.

Kiriko alcanzó a escuchar el pequeño balbuceo de su hija. La mujer aún no se explicaba el por qué Rei se alejó de aquel joven, Kiriko veía a Takashi como novio de su hija, algo que incluso aprobaría su marido, pero después de lo ocurrido con los Shido… eso hizo que su hija volviera fría incluso con ella, y en los desvaríos que tenía llegó a concluir que el muchacho de nombre Hizashi Igou, era el único quien la comprendía… aun no llegaba a entender a su hija, y es por eso que tendrá una larga charla con ella.

Con ese pensamiento, la mujer se dedicó a observar la ligera sonrisa de su hija. Posteriormente el taxi se perdió entre los suburbios de la ciudad con dirección al hogar de los Miyamoto.

RESIDENCIA TAKAGI.

Después de una larga platica con los señores Takagi, se determinó que por el momento todos los involucrados se tendrían que mantener con el perfil bajo, en otras palabras continuar con sus vidas, hasta que en nuevo aviso todos tengan que abandonar sus actividades rutinarias y dirigirse a la mansión Takagi que se consideraría como la base de operaciones. Puesto que aun desconocían a lo que se enfrentarían, como objetivo secundario tendrían que observar a sus alrededores para registrar cualquier actividad sospechosa que sucediera.

Ante eso, Takashi no se esperó más y habló sobre lo sucedido en aquella zona restringida a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad, y comentó que estaba fuertemente protegida por militares. Para Souichiro eso no era una novedad y mucho menos una sorpresa, estaba al tanto de ello por algunos elementos infiltrados a bajo de su mando. Pero aun así, se guardó la información que sabía de aquella área, puesto que era muy delicada y por el momento aún no es tiempo de hablar de esos asuntos, puesto que desconocía de la seriedad en la que comprometería a los presentes si se llegase enterar Shido. Era mucho riesgo, y no es no confiara en ellos, es simplemente porque se sentiría responsable de las consecuencias…aun no es el momento, cuando llegase la situación de hablar, seria en ese momento determinante que aún no sabe cuándo será.

Todos y cada uno de los reunidos se retiraron de la mansión, Morita nuevamente se llevó a un inconsciente Imamura en su motocicleta. Hirano se fue al hogar en la que residía Rika Minami y Shizuka-sensei, Hirano iba muy avergonzado puesto que estaría a solas con semejantes mujeres tan seductoras, pero el objetivo principal es que a Rika le interesó mucho el vasto conocimiento que poseía Hirano acerca de las armas bélicas a tan corta edad, así que la experta francotiradora decidió aprovechar su especialidad y se lo llevó a su casa para compartir información y de suerte podría pulir aún más aquel chico que de seguro tenia a un guerrero comando en su interior.

Hiro se retiró a su hogar y le comentó a Takashi que cuando requiriera su ayuda no dudara en llamarlo por teléfono puesto que tiene pensado algunos negocios con su socio. Takashi no se negó puesto que le debe mucho al vago con espíritu de noble ciudadano.

Por otra parte, Souichiro le sugirió a Takashi que se quedara un día en la mansión, puesto que en lo que quedaba de día, se encargaría de arreglar la euforia social por su reciente popularidad de héroe de la ciudad, y para ello tendría que declararlo como su protegido ante la sociedad y así minimizar la fama de Takashi. Por ello Souichiro convocó una conferencia de prensa en el edificio sede del gobierno de la ciudad.

Ante ello Takashi se vio obligado a acatar las órdenes de su protector, otra deuda más que pagar.

"Ya no sé si resignarme a mis clases de Parkour o tratar averiguar qué puedo hacer en este lugar"― Takashi hablaba con un tono de voz débil.

Komuro se encontraba en la gran sala de la mansión Takagi, después de que todos se fueron, él solo gastó tiempo de esa manera, estar observando deprimido la lluvia desde el gran ventanal que poseía la sala.

"Si quieres te podemos adiestrar en las artes marciales, poseemos un maestro de Muay Thai entre los elementos al servicio del jefe"― el que habló fue la mano derecha Souichiro, Yoshioka.

Aquel uniformado de blanco se acercó a Takashi para proponerle el entrenamiento.

"¿En serio?, pero no creo que aquí dentro sea un lugar adecuado para entrenar… ¿cierto?"― Takashi hablaba plenamente con aquel miembro de la organización ultra-nacionalista.

"No hay problema…contamos con un gimnasio subterráneo, es de uso exclusivo del jefe, pero viendo que hemos usado tu tiempo a nuestro antojo, no veo que le moleste al jefe que lo usemos para esta ocasión"― Yoshioka era firme a la hora de hablar con Takashi.

"Entonces que esperamos… ¡vamos!"― Pronunció Takashi muy emocionado.

Al parecer no todo estaba perdido, Komuro aún podría aprovechar su tiempo de esa manera.

"Por cierto, ¿dónde está Saya?"― Takashi le preguntó a Yoshioka.

"La señorita tuvo que acompañar al jefe a la conferencia de prensa, tenía que evidenciar su salud y bienestar ante el público"― expresaba Yoshioka de manera formal.

"¿Pero por qué no la protegieron ayer?, creo que su seguridad era primordial ante todo"― pedía una explicación el estudiante de la academia Fujimi.

"Eso sucedió porque la señorita se escapó sin que nos diéramos cuenta, la señorita es muy lista a la hora de evadir la seguridad de la propiedad"― Yoshioka hablaba con algo de pena, puesto que le costaba aceptar que aquella chiquilla se esfumó enfrente de sus propias narices.

"Hee~, al parecer que si sabe usar la cabeza con ese tipo de cosas"― hablaba con algo de asombro Takashi.

"Pues…si fuera usted, realmente me pondría a la defensiva"― comentó Yoshioka.

"¿A qué se refiere con eso?"― hablaba con dudas el chico.

"Puesto que hoy se va a quedar en la mansión, creo que sucedería de todo en su estadía… en especial en la noche"― hablaba con un sospechoso tono de voz el uniformado de blanco.

"¿De qué habla?"―con más intriga preguntó Takashi.

"Llegamos"― Yoshioka cortó la conversación de manera efímera.

Frente a ellos estaba un elevador, del cual su obvia función era llevarlos al gimnasio ubicado en la parte de abajo de la mansión, Takashi no dijo más y simplemente ingresó al elevador.

Yoshioka le avisó que el maestro vendría en unos momentos, por lo que esperarían en el gimnasio. Cuando se dirigían al piso subterráneo, Yoshioka trataba de mantener de que no se le escapara una sonrisa, puesto que el joven había olvidado la reciente platica y porque le escondió el detalle de que dormiría en la habitación que estaba ubicada enfrente al de la señorita y Yoshioka sabía que eso significaría que el héroe descubriría el tipo de sueños descontrolados que tenía la heredera Takagi…

"Esta noche será memorable…"― susurró con una voz muy baja el uniformado para evitar que lo escuchara el héroe de Tokonosu, Takashi Komuro.

RESIDENCIA BUSUJIMA

La hermosa heredera de cabellos morados se dedicaba de entrenar en el dojo familiar; Saeko, que estaba vestida con su vestimenta tradicional de entrenamientos, demostraba su hermoso físico con una leve capa de sudor debido a las horas de práctica.

Debido a las lluvias frecuentes que ocurrían en las horas de la tarde en Tokonosu, su oportunidad de ir a visitar a aquel muchacho que le robó el suspiro de una mirada y que ahora era una sensación en las redes sociales quedó mermada. En su lugar se dedicó a practicar horas extras en el dojo de su hogar.

Saeko se limpiaba el sudor en su frente con su mano izquierda, puesto que en la otra sostenía a su fiel boken.

"Solamente espero que mañana pueda verte de nuevo…Komuro-kun, quiero conocerte mejor"― Saeko suspiraba con solo mencionar el nombre de aquel chico.

La heredera Busujima mencionaba el nombre de Takashi con ternura, como si él estuviera presente ahí mismo. Se podía notar el evidente cariño puesto que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y porque tenía una linda sonrisa al momento de recordar los ojos del que ahora estaba segura de que era su alma gemela…y eso lo determinó en aquel momento que lo veía a los ojos.

Saeko estaba enamorada, de eso no hay duda…y se lo pondría en claro a cualquiera quien se le interpusiera en el camino por el amor de Takashi Komuro, un camino en el que ahora se están embarcando muchas chicas, en especial…un par de amigas que estaban dispuestas a compartir, una genio tsundere de exquisito físico, y tal vez alguien más, tal vez una chica que estaba dispuesta de enmendar sus errores.

_**~ENDING~**_

_**WAITING FOR THE RAIN **_

_**MAAYA SAKAMOTO**_

_**GAKUSEN TOSHI ASTERISK ENDING**_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

EPISODIO CORTO...LO SÉ, PERO LO BUENO ES QUE NOS VEREMOS EL PRÓXIMO DOMINGO JEJEJE, AL FIN TAKASHI Y SAEKO SE REENCUENTRAN Y A HIRANO LE PASARA DE TODO EN LA CASA DE RIKA, POR OTRA PARTE REI LE CONTARA A SU MADRE LO SUCEDIDO CON HISASHI...COMIENZAN EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE TAKASHI, Y POR SUPUESTO, HABRÁ UNA NOCHE LOCA EN LA MANSIÓN TAKAGI... DEL TIPO ANNA-SENPAI DE SHIMONETA...JEJE ESPERENLO.

POR OTRA PARTE, AVISO QUE CREE UNA CUENTA DE FACEBOOK..."OZZ FURERUNNER" (TIENE LA IMAGEN DE SHANKS DE ONE PIECE), AHÍ COMPARTO LAS MÚSICAS QUE PUSE, IMÁGENES Y CLARO EL MOTIVO PRINCIPAL FUE PARA PODER CONTESTAR MÁS RÁPIDO LAS DUDAS O SI LLEGÓ A REPROGRAMAR PARA OTRA FECHA LA PUBLICACIÓN DE LOS CAPÍTULOS.

PARA FINALIZAR, FUI CLARO DE HACER ESTO UN TIPO HAREM ESTE FIC...ASÍ QUE LOS SHIPPERS DE TAKASHIXSAYA TENDRÁN QUE ESPERAR EL PRÓXIMO PROYECTO DE HOTD QUE PUBLICARÉ...SERÁ EXCLUSIVO DE ESA PAREJA Y SERÁ CORTO. PERO TENDRÁ UNA TEMÁTICA DIFERENTE Y AJENA A LO ACOSTUMBRADO, EN OTRAS PALABRAS NO HABRÁ ZOMBIS.

NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO DOMINGO...

_***OZZ F92***_


	17. OTRO AVISO (--)

**AVISO...**

Hola a todos!, simplemente estoy de paso para avisar cual es mi situación por el momento...

Primero, acabo de terminar mi carrera de Ingeneria...pero ahora mismo estoy en proceso de entregar mi proyecto de graduación, asi que por eso me ausenté todo este semestre que pasó, tecnicamente no actualizo desde noviembre del año pasado...tanto ha sido mi atención a mi proyecto de fin de curso que tecnicamente olvidé mi historia y todo lo demás del fanfic.

Por otra parte, una vez entregado el proyecto de graduación... inmediatamente comienza mi proceso de titulación profesionista, en la cual se tiene que preparar una futura exposición del proyecto entregado...en resumen aun no tengo tiempo como para regresar a este mundo si me entienden.

En fin, espero regresar entre septiembre o talvez octubre/noviembre...lo dejo al aire las posibilidades...pero tengan calma que si tengo planeado terminar este fic y los otros dos que tengo pendiente...solo un adelanto, tendré que hacer un reboot en el fic de **Fairy Tail**...reconozco que me excedí...y otra sorpresa, recien me di cuenta que tenia un archivo guardado en mi lap desde octubre del 2014 de un fic de **Shokugeki no Soma**...jaja iba a ser originalmente mi primer fic, esta a medias...pero creo que talvez la actualice a como estan las cosas ahora en el manga con el famoso _Civil War de Tootsuki._

Para finalizar, todos los proyectos que habia mencionado...tendré que cancelarlos, no se me da el tiempo ni la inspiración como para iniciar esos proyectos, lo lamento chicos.

NOS VEREMOS PRONTO...HASTA LUEGO.

**OZZ F92**


	18. CAPÍTULO XV: CONOCIENDO EL DOLOR

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, la historia es fruto de mi imaginación._**

**ANTERIORMENTE: **

Saeko estaba enamorada, de eso no hay duda…y se lo pondría en claro a cualquiera quien se le interpusiera en el camino por el amor de Takashi Komuro, un camino en el que ahora se están embarcando muchas chicas, en especial…un par de amigas que estaban dispuestas a compartir, una genio tsundere de exquisito físico, y tal vez alguien más, tal vez una chica que estaba dispuesta de enmendar sus errores.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**"CONOCIENDO EL DOLOR"**

***RESIDENCIA MIYAMOTO***

El hogar del inspector Miyamoto era de entre todas las palabras *modesta*, un hogar que según a los ojos de cualquiera engañaría que se trata de la residencia de un funcionario del departamento de la policía local. A pesar de que el sueldo de mencionado funcionario no cae entre los ingresos altos de la población, si era digno de mención de que el inspector Miyamoto se podría dar los lujos que él quisiera puesto que estaba condecorado con los mejores galardones de su oficina policial.

El hecho del que el inspector Miyamoto sea tema de conversación, era de tratar con temas de respeto, dignidad, honor, servicio y compromiso. No había dudas de que Tadashi Miyamoto era una persona destacada dentro del orbe del día a día de la ciudad de Tokonosu.

Pero haciendo de lado el tema, ahora mismo la señora Miyamoto en compañía de su hija ingresaban a la casa con un aura de muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

Por un lado, Kiriko Miyamoto se preguntaba qué es lo que sucedía con su hija, porque de un momento a otro terminó como un alma en pena que solo caminaba por pura inercia y por parte de Rei ni ella sabía que es lo que quería preguntarse a sí misma, es como si se parara de frente ante un espejo de cuerpo completo y solo se dedicaría a observar su reflejo que poco a poco, el mencionado espejo se alejaría hasta llegar a un punto en que se pierde en el vacío infinito que ahora mismo representaría la manera en la que se encuentra su corazón; vacío, oscuro, frío y distante.

Una vez ya establecidas en la casa, Rei se disponía a irse a su habitación para poder descansar pero antes de que llegase a ocurrir una mano se posó sobre su hombro derecho con el fin de detenerla en el acto.

"Rei, necesitamos hablar", fue tajante la orden dicha por Kiriko.

Kiriko pese que ya era una señora de familia y ama de casa, su voz no perdía ese tono rudo con la cual se distinguió en sus días de juventud, cuando fue la líder de una pandilla rebelde que defendía sus territorios de los abusadores de otras escuelas de la zona.

"No quiero hablar", seca se podría decir que fue el tono de voz de Rei.

Rei poco le importaba el hecho de que su madre fuera una persona ruda o que aun conservara esa actitud de antes de la cual era llamada la *anego* o la *onee-san* de su pandilla de antaño, así que no vaciló y dejó con la palabra en la boca a su madre.

"Tendrás que hablar Rei, porque si no lo haces ahora…la próxima vez estará tu padre a lado mío y a él no le podrás dar la espalda como lo haces ahora mismo conmigo, así que si quieres hablar de lo que te ha sucedido y no llegue a oídos de tu padre…es mejor que no me dejes sola en la mesa", la voz autoritaria de Kiriko fue definitiva y lo anterior lo acompañó con el hecho de que ya estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados.

Rei sabía perfectamente que con este tipo de jugadas que hacia su madre no podía ganar, las *amenazas* de la señora Miyamoto siempre se llevan a cabo de una manera u otra. Rei sabía que a su padre no le podría dar la cara para explicarle todo lo sucedido, no es que se sintiera culpable de alguna manera, es solo que odia mentirle a su padre y no sabría cómo decirle del ávido romance que tuvo con Hisashi, no quisiera entrar en detalles.

"Así que…tienes miedo de decirle a tu padre de que ya no eres una niña *inocente* y que incluso lo has hecho en esta casa, en tu habitación que está a lado de la de tu padre y mía…y que además lo has hecho sobre esta mesa en la que comemos todos los días", la voz sombría y dura de Kiriko fue directo al blanco…Rei volteó de manera sorprendida y con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

Se podía observar un panorama completamente a favor de Kiriko, Rei comenzó a tambalear y lentamente se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó en frente de su madre. Posteriormente, con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo preguntó:

"¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?", Rei dijo con una voz llena de miedo y vergüenza.

Kiriko Miyamoto ganó…otra vez.

Rei estaba en un punto en la que no se puede huir de las amenazas de su madre, nunca lo ha hecho…quien sabe que le hizo creer que irse a encerrar en su habitación le haría olvidar el enojo completamente disimulado de su madre.

"Soy tu madre Rei, así que por idiota no me puedes tomar", Kiriko respondió cortante.

Ante lo anterior dicho, Kiriko se tranquilizó un poco y preguntó a su hija directamente:

"Dime que te sucedió en Okinawa, por qué tienes esa expresión de zombie triste", preguntó Kiriko con un poco de humor negro de la cual se distinguió de sus días de juventud.

Rei solo continuaba observando hacia el suelo sin levantar la vista hacia su madre…

"Bueno… lo que pasó fue", comenzó a hablar Rei con un apagado tono de voz…

***FLASHBACK***

Se podía observar que Rei se dirigía camino al hotel en la que se hospedaba con Hisashi, después de haber meditado un poco las cosas en la playa, tenía la intención de regresar a Tokonosu y se arreglaría con su novio para convencerlo de volver y suspender su estadía en Okinawa, puesto que consideró que tiene algunos asuntos importantes que resolver. Eventualmente cuando se había retirado de la plataforma en la que se hallaba meditando sus sentimientos y sus emociones, realmente no se había percatado de que tan lejos estaba del área concurrida de la playa, de hecho se había encerrado tanto en sus pensamientos que ignoró el hecho de que la zona en la que se encontraba estaba prohibida para el tránsito civil, se podría decir que esa área de la playa estaba abandonada en su totalidad.

Así que dándose cuenta de ello, aceleró su caminó al hotel o cuando menos se apresuró para salir de ese sitio aislado de la sociedad. Para cuando Rei había visualizado la valla por la que había entrado, algo la detuvo o más bien alguien la detuvo.

Un sujeto misterioso la había sujetado del brazo a la fuerza y posteriormente le tapó la boca para que no pudiera gritar, aunque eso no ayudaría porque precisamente no había mucha gente cerca pero aun así por acto de reflejo, Rei alcanzó a defenderse propinando un cabezazo al rostro del sujeto hostil logrando liberarse de la aprensión a la que se vio sometida, y después Rei con sus manos se sostuvo de la sudadera negra que traía aquel sujeto misterioso y sin perder tiempo le propinó un fuerte rodillazo al abdomen que lo obligó a arrodillarse por el dolor que se produjo en el área de su estómago, Rei que ni siquiera había molestado en observar de quien se trataba se apresuró en recoger un pedazo de roca del suelo y lo amenazó con estrellarlo en su cabeza si vuelve a atacarla.

"¡¿Quién eres?! y habla si no quieres que te rompa la cabeza con esta roca", dicha amenaza de Rei era considerable debido a que el tamaño de la roca era tal que para poder sostenerla se necesitaba de ambas manos.

Puede que no se notara por la situación, pero la roca si era muy pesada debido a que dicho mineral exigía un poco de fuerza para poder levantarla y agregando al detalle de que el cuerpo de Rei estaba entrenado ante la disciplina del soujutsu se podía apreciar que los brazos de Miyamoto, que no perdían la belleza estética en ningún sentido, estaban levemente marcados con su debida musculatura femenina por sus arduas horas de entrenamiento y que decir de sus piernas, el pobre idiota realmente pudo sentir la fuerza que hay en ellas porque aún no se ha podido reponer del duro y certero golpe.

"Cof, cof, cof….", aquel individuo no podía siquiera articular alguna forma de comunicación coherente.

El sospechoso, estaba vestido como todo un pandillero de barrio de mala muerte, vestía una sudadera de color negro con la cual usaba el gorro para cubrir toda su cabeza, traía puestos unos pantalones deportivos grises y calzado deportivo de color blanco, adicionalmente para darse esos aires de criminal callejero, usaba unos lentes de sol oscuros y se cubría la boca con una pañoleta con patrones militares, cualquiera desconfiaría de un tipo que estuviera vestido de esa manera y más en una zona alejada del estrato social.

Rei impacientándose de la nula capacidad para hablar de su ofensor, le propinó una dura patada en la cara ocasionando que cayera de espaldas al suelo casi al borde de quedar noqueado totalmente, puede que Rei sea una mujer complicada por su manera de hacer las cosas pero no hay que dudar de ninguna manera que es una muy buena peleadora, subestimarla es un error casi de novatos.

Ante el fuerte impacto al rostro del misterioso individuo, terminó por romperle los lentes y puede que incluso la nariz debido a que comenzaba a sangrar en ambos orificios.

Rei viendo que su oponente no se podría poner de pie, colocó la roca sobre la entrepierna del pobre infeliz y se sentó en ella, acto seguido le retiró la pañoleta y descubrió que se trataba de alguien conocido.

"¿Tsunoda?", dijo algo incrédula la practicante del Soujutsu.

Como se había descubierto, su agresor no era más que Tsunoda, aquel patán de su escuela que siempre hacía de las suyas junto a su pandilla de buscapleitos.

"Eres una maldita…", Tsunoda alcanzó a hablar con un tono muy bajo.

"¡¿Que intentabas hacer?!", cuestionó Rei.

"Pues eso no es algo obvio… quería follarte", Tsunoda dijo sin escrúpulos y vergüenza.

"Eres un…", Rei ni siquiera terminó de mencionar su ofensa por el asco que le generó ante la simpleza por como lo mencionó.

Rei no esperó ni un segundo más por lo que con ayuda de sus pies se encargó de evitar alguna movilidad de defensa de los brazos de Tsunoda y con su mano izquierda tomó a Tsunoda de su sudadera mientras que en su mano derecha ya estaba formado el puño con el que estaba dispuesta descargar su ira.

"Solo cobraba mi venganza…", alcanzó a decir el pobre infeliz.

Rei se detuvo en el acto puesto que ante esa incógnita, solo tocó la curiosidad de la fémina y ahora exigió respuestas.

"¡A que te refieres con venganza!", exigió Rei forcejeando al humillado pandillero.

"¿Tiene caso que me escuches ahora?", Tsunoda lo dijo elevando un poco su voz dando a entender que apenas se estaba reponiendo de los golpes que Rei le había propinado.

"Puede que te salve de que no te destruya las bolas con esta roca", amenazó Rei.

"Puesto que estas sentada sobre ella y con ese lindo trasero, no dudo que incluso terminaras por destruir la roca también, jejeje creo que serias la mejor dando *sentadas*", se burló Tsunoda.

Al instante que Tsunoda dijo eso, Rei le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro que terminó por hacerlo sangrar ahora por la boca.

"Me estoy impacientando canalla", amenazó Rei.

"Ok, si al menos quieres respuestas…evita golpearme en la boca otra vez", respondió Tsunoda un poco consternado ante la fuerza y la rudeza de la Miyamoto, al parecer el chico desconocía que dicha cualidad viene de familia.

"HABLA", Rei exigió una vez más.

"Todo fue por culpa de Miku", confesó Tsunoda al fin.

"¡¿Qué?!", la declaración tomó de sorpresa a la chica de cabellos castaño claro.

"Así es como lo oyes, ya no tiene caso que mienta a estas alturas", la confesión de Tsunoda al parecer era verdad.

"¡¿Qué tiene que ver la perra de tu novia conmigo?!", exclamó molesta la Miyamoto.

"Miku ya no es mi novia, de hecho rompimos hace unas horas antes", explicaba Tsunoda.

"¿Y se supone que debo llorar ante tu triste ruptura?", dijo Rei.

"Con mi ruptura no lo creo… pero sin dudas lloraras con la tuya", continuó Tsunoda formando una sonrisa burlona.

"¿A qué te refieres?", la declaración consternó a Rei.

"Supongo que no sabías que ese maldito de Igou y Miku ya se conocían de antes", menciono Tsunoda con un tono burlón.

"¿QUE DICES?", Rei exclamó muy sorprendida.

"Jejeje, yo siempre supe de todos los amoríos *casuales* que ha tenido Miku incluso cuando éramos novios", dijo Tsunoda.

Rei se mantenía expectante ante la confesión de Tsunoda, sin lugar a dudas esta historia le estaba dando escalofríos porque ya estaba formulando hacia donde iba esa situación, aunque creía que eso sería imposible.

"Viendo tu cara, creo que ya te estás imaginando de lo que estoy hablando", continuaba hablando Tsunoda burlándose de las expresiones que se mostraban en el rostro de Rei.

Rei solo negaba con su rostro sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

"Igou y Miku se conocieron un par de veces, y créeme que cuando digo que se *conocieron* es porque esos dos tuvieron mucha diversión *sucia*", continuaba riéndose Tsunoda por las expresiones de sorpresa de Rei.

"ES MENTIRA", gritó Rei negando la historia de Tsunoda.

"¿Qué gano con decirte una historia en la que tu noviecito se follaba a mi chica de manera casual?", Tsunoda respondió ante la negación mental de la chica que aún estaba sentada sobre la roca que estaba precisamente sobre sus bolas.

Rei comenzó a llorar y eventualmente soltó la sudadera de Tsunoda para limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Vamos Miyamoto, seamos honestos…tú ya has follado con Igou, no te parecería algo extraño que un chico lindo e inocente como lo aparenta ser, sepa cómo se folla una mujer?", dijo Tsunoda amargándole aún más el cargo emocional de la chica.

"Lo admito, yo aprendí a follar porque Miku me decía que hacer… ella al ser una cualquiera me ha dicho orgullosa que se ha llevado a la cama a hombres casados y que incluso ha perdido la cuenta sobre el número de veces de a quienes les ha quitado la virginidad cuando los conoce *casualmente*", continuaba Tsunoda.

"¡YA BASTA…NO TE CREO!", gritó Rei.

"Pues no me creas, pero es un hecho de que Igou forma parte de la larga lista de Miku y el detalle es que al igual que yo, él aprendió muchas cosas de Miku así que dime Miyamoto…te ha excitado la manera en la que Igou te ha metido el fierro jajaja", se burló Tsunoda.

Ante ese comentario, Rei solo recordó las tres veces en las que tuvo relaciones con Hisashi, las veces en la escuela y en su propia casa…Rei no quería creer que de alguna forma se sentía usada como si Hisashi pusiera a prueba los conocimientos que adquirió a lado de esa ninfómana.

"Y solo para terminar, la razón por la que me molestó que Miku rompiera conmigo…fue porque ella se propuso a quitártelo debido a que ya se había aburrido de que mi polla no alcanzara el mismo tamaño que el de ese tipo…jejeje creo que eso me dolió aún más que los golpes que me diste ahora", finalizó para reir un poco más.

Rei se puso de pie y en seguida pisó con fuerza el abdomen de Tsunoda para sacarle un poco el aire.

"¡En dónde está esa perra!", exigió Rei.

"¿No es obvio?, Miku y yo habíamos llegado desde anoche al mismo hotel en la que se encontraban…y esa descarada me escondió todo el tiempo de que la razón por la que quería venir fue porque se enteró de que Igou vendría aquí y ahora sin hacer el cuento aún más largo, ella rompió conmigo esta mañana cuando vimos que te ibas sola y dejabas solo a ese maldito en el hotel…así que para no sentirme muy mal, pues porque no hacía lo mismo con la novia de Igou…porque de todas formas; tú con ese lindo trasero, esas piernas y esas tetas de alguna manera me conformaría…pero ahora que sabes la historia, ¿no te interesaría desahogarte?, te aseguro que soy tan bueno follando como Igou así que conmigo no te vas aburrir nena", Tsunoda propuso la idea a Rei pensando de que estaría tan molesta que no le importaría follar por despecho.

No hubo respuesta, pero Tsunoda no se esperó el hecho de que la Miyamoto lo volvió a tomar de la sudadera y le propinó un golpe definitivo puesto que el canalla quedó inconsciente y con dos dientes menos.

Acto seguido, Rei se alejó de ese sitio con dirección al hotel…si antes se mostraba triste por los sentimientos encontrados, ahora no sabría que sentir puesto que si resulta ser verdad la historia de ese imbécil, Hisashi sabrá que Rei Miyamoto puede llegar a ser más mortal que el venerado karateca de Fujimi.

Rei corrió a máxima velocidad hacia el hotel, sus sorprendentes piernas le aseguraban una velocidad prodigiosa que un miembro del club de atletismo envidiaría y en cuestión de solo 5 minutos llegó a su destino…su habitación. Si quería que la verdad surgiera, que fuera de los propios labios que tanto besó con devoción.

Algo que le llamó la atención es que la puerta estaba cerrada, eso es una sospecha a como están las cosas. Hisashi le había dicho que cerraría la puerta cuando no estuviera adentro, ante ello Rei se imaginó que su novio no estaba en el hotel así que se propuso ir a buscarlo en la playa pero cuando se disponía a irse una voz la detuvo.

"Disculpe señorita… ¿se le olvidó algo?", esa voz fue la de un humilde señor que a primera vista daba a entender que era el encargado de la limpieza.

Rei se acercó al señor y le cuestionó sobre el otro huésped de la habitación, el señor le respondió que no sabía nada al respecto.

"Entonces, supongo que no hay nadie…iré a la playa a buscar a mi novio", dijo convencida Rei de que Hisashi no estaba en el hotel.

"Antes de ello, ¿me podría hacer un favor?", comentó el humilde intendente deteniendo una vez más a la Miyamoto.

"¿De qué se trata?", dijo Rei con un tono casi desesperado porque quería irse a buscar al chico de cabellos grises.

"Antes de que se llegaran a hospedar, yo cometí la torpeza de olvidar mi escoba de madera de roble en alguna parte de su habitación… ¿no le importaría devolvérmelo?", dijo el intendente.

"Supongo que si… pero mis llaves se quedaron adentro y mi novio tiene las otras copias que nos proporcionaron en la recepción", dijo Rei lamentando el hecho de no poder ayudar al noble señor.

El señor sonrió de manera disimulada y le dio otras llaves que tenia de su habitación.

"¿Tiene otra copia?", respondía incrédula la Miyamoto.

"Claro niña, los de intendencia siempre tenemos las copias de todas las habitaciones del hotel", respondía entre risas aquel miembro del grupo de limpieza.

"Pero si es así, porque no entró y la buscó", decía algo incrédula Rei.

"La política de limpieza de este hotel, nos impide el ingresar a las habitaciones que están en uso a menos de que se nos requiera en el momento", comentó el intendente como si tal norma fuera algo obvio en cualquier hotel.

Rei al escuchar eso, pues supuso en que ir a buscar dicho artículo de limpieza no le tomaría mucho tiempo así que tomó las llaves que le ofreció el señor y se dispuso a ayudarlo.

"Tomase el tiempo que requiera…", dijo el intendente haciendo que Miyamoto se mostrara algo consternada por el último comentario.

Posteriormente el intendente se fue a cumplir con sus deberes en otra habitación que requería de sus servicios.

Rei Miyamoto con la copia de las llaves en su mano se dispuso a cumplir con la ayuda que ofreció y eventualmente consiguió abrir la puerta de su habitación. Una vez adentro, se dispuso a buscar la dichosa escoba, la habitación no era tan grande pero si contaba con la novedad de tener una pequeña sala por lo que la cama estaba dentro de otra habitación interna pero aun así encontrar la escoba no fue tan difícil…dicho artículo de limpieza estaba a la vista y justamente a lado del marco de la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba la cama.

"Qué raro, yo jamás la había visto ahí", comentó Rei sorprendida ante el hecho de haber ignorado que la escoba estuviese en ese lugar desde antes que llegaran a ocupar dicha habitación.

Rei prosiguió a ir a recogerla, pero en el trayecto hacia dicho artículo… notó que se escuchaba sonidos sugerentes en la habitación de la cama en la que la puerta estaba entre abierta.

"AAAHHH~"

El sonido fue identificable inmediatamente por Rei como el gemido de una mujer.

"¡AAHH, Hisashi…como eres bueno en esto!"

Ahora los gemidos fueron acompañados con una frase que no daba lugar a la duda de quién era participe del *casual* encuentro.

Rei, sintiendo que la ira estaba por estallar a flote pero se detuvo al instante cuando escuchó lo siguiente:

"¡TÚ ME HAS CONVERTIDO EN ESTO, MALDITA ZORRA!", se escuchó la evidente voz molesta de Hisashi.

"¡SI, SI…HABLAME SUCIO, MALDITO INFIEL!", la voz femenina era reconocible para Rei, en definitiva era Yuuki Miku.

Después de ello, solo se escuchaba las embestidas fuertes que se daba en el acto.

"CUANDO DEJARAS ESA NIÑA TONTA", Miku suspiró en gemidos evidenciando que se refería a Miyamoto.

"A ELLA LA AMO, A TI…TE ODIO CON TODO MI SER", volvió a exclamar entre jadeos el de cabellos grises.

"SI ES ASÍ, POR QUE ME FOLLAS CON ESE FIERRO QUE TANTO ME GUSTA…RECUERDA QUE YO FUI TU PRIMERA MAMADA", exclamó la fémina sin vergüenza absoluta hacia su acompañante.

"POR QUE CONTIGO, SI QUIERO PUEDO ROMPERTE EL COÑO…A REI NO ME ATREVERIA HACERLE UN ANAL COMO YO LO HAGO CONTIGO", decía sin pudor Hisashi.

"AHH HISASHI… RECUERDA QUE YO TE FOLLÉ PRIMERO…AL DIA SIGUIENTE ME DIJISTE QUE REI ERA TU NOVIA", continuaba la fémina extasiada por su buena sesión de sexo casual.

"AUN ME ARREPIENTO HABERLE DICHO A REI QUE ELLA FUE MI PRIMERA VEZ, COMO YO LO FUI PARA ELLA", confesó Igou.

"NO MIENTAS, REI NO SERIA CAPAZ DE OFRECERTE LO QUE HAGO…ASI QUE POR ESO LE DICES QUE HACER PORQUE TE GUSTA LAS COSAS QUE HAGO…UNA MAMADA, QUE TE MASTURBE CON MIS TETAS Y QUE LO HAGA ENCIMA DE TI CUANDO ME ACARICIAS MIS NALGAS", Yuuki Miku comentó completamente extasiada por el placer todo el repertorio que hace con Hisashi.

Ante eso, Rei se sintió asqueada de que prácticamente todo lo que dijo esa zorra, es lo que siempre hacia con Hisashi…siempre que él le decía que hacer, fue porque es lo que más le gusta hacer con esa ninfómana.

"PERO QUE ME DICES DE~ AAHHH~ HACERCELO SIN CONDÓN…CREI QUE SOLO LO HACIAS CONMIGO", volvió a hablar entre gemidos la sinvergüenza de Miku.

"ELLA ME LO PIDIÓ, Y YO ME SENTÍ AGRADECIDO…PORQUE ODIO HACERLO CON ESE FASTIDIOSO PLÁSTICO", finalmente la naturaleza lívida de Hisashi salió a flote.

Las embestidas se hicieron más ruidosas y más frecuentes y rápidas… fue ahí cuando la ira de Miyamoto explotó. Rei pateó la puerta de la habitación con toda su fuerza ocasionando que se rompiera el manillar contra la pared adyacente…

"¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO HISASHI?!"― vociferó a todo volumen su voz, puesto que el impacto emocional, no le permitía hacer otra cosa.

Se podía observar que Rei Miyamoto, estaba en el marco de la entrada a la habitación con la mirada fija hacia su novio pidiendo una explicación. Por otra parte, Igou no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, su novia lo había atrapado en el acto…

Dicho acto se describía con el hecho de que en la cama en la que dormía Rei y Hisashi la noche en la que se desmayó, se podía observar a una Yuuki Miku montada sobre Hisashi Igou completamente desnudos y cubiertos de sudor, era notable que dicho momento ya tenía al menos una hora de desarrollo, otro detalle del momento es que el novio infiel aún estaba pasmado por lo que todavía no soltaba las nalgas Miku. Dicha posición del kamasutra destacaba el detalle de que Yuuki Miku le daba la espalda a su compañero de sexo y este solo se dedicaba a sostener firmemente las nalgas de la fémina.

Lo primero que hizo el infiel fue soltar las nalgas de la ninfómana de Fujimi dando a notar que estaban rojas, clara evidencia de que Hisashi anteriormente a ese punto del sexo se había dedicado a darle una buena cantidad de nalgadas a la chica que posee un cuerpo que fue moldeado a base de pecados y lujuria.

"~Nos descubrió querido~", dijo entre risas Miku sin ninguna gota de vergüenza.

Yuuki Miku creyendo que todo era obra de comedia solo se dedicaba a formular una sonrisa llena de humor como si la situación era el chiste del momento.

Lo que no se esperó la graciosa fue que Miyamoto había tomado la escoba que estaba apoyada a lado del marco de la habitación y lo impactó con fuerza hacia el rostro de la chica sinvergüenza.

Yuuki Miku quedó noqueada por lo que su cuerpo desnudo cayó encima de Igou que aún no daba crédito a lo que sucedía y por ende quedó pasmado porque su compañera de lujuria fue *eliminada* del momento por lo que ahora solo era entre Rei y él.

Como se había dicho anteriormente, la escoba estaba hecha con madera de roble y también destaca el detalle que es algo larga por lo que en manos de Rei que es una especialista en el soujutsu (arte de pelea que se basa como arma principal el uso de un báculo o lanza), sobra decir que no conviene hacerla enfurecer aún más.

"Rei…puedo explicarlo", la voz de Hisashi carecía de la dureza que anteriormente tenía cuando seguía en su labor del sexo.

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA!", exclamó Rei que estaba molesta y furiosa…cualquier sinónimo relacionado a la ira tampoco se acercaría para describir el estado emocional de la Miyamoto.

Hisashi con miedo hizo a un lado el cuerpo de Yuuki, que para su desgracia y asco de Rei, se observó cómo su pene que aún estaba erecto salía del ano de la noqueada ninfómana sinvergüenza. Para agravar más el desagradable momento, una vez fuera el miembro masculino, Rei con ganas de vomitar observó cómo salía semen del ano de la zorra y además parte de ello aún se desprendía lentamente del pene del que decía amarla.

Hisashi se puso entrante de Rei, estando completamente desnudo y sin pudor alguno.

"Así que… ¡tú me lo metías sabiendo que tú polla ya había estado dentro del culo de esta perra!", Rei estaba irreconocible.

"Yo…Rei por favor no digas eso…te amo", Hisashi dijo eso esperando que Rei se lanzaría a sus brazos perdonándolo.

Pero fue todo lo contrario, Rei usando las cerdas de la escoba y de un solo impacto le golpeó en los testículos y en su pene erecto al mismo tiempo. La fuerza de la oscilación de la escoba se hizo presente en la expresión de dolor de Hisashi que prácticamente sus ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas y eventualmente el chico cayó sobre sus rodillas al suelo.

"Eres un asqueroso, como te atreves a decirme eso teniendo la polla llena de mierda de culo", escupió la expresión Rei como si fuera a vomitar por lo que dijo.

Rei al pensar que estuvo con alguien tan sucio y despreciable, era algo que no podía concebir ni estando loca.

Hisashi alcanzó a ponerse de pie una vez más y solo alcanzó a decir.

"Rei solo escucha…", el chico karateca hizo una pausa por el agobiante dolor y por el hecho que sostenía con fuerza su sexo, que ahora estaba flácido, para apaciguar de algún modo el daño causado por la escoba.

"Di tus últimas palabras miserable", Rei se disponía a golpearlo una vez más pero esta vez con toda la extensión de madera de roble de la escoba.

"Te aseguro que yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad… créeme que cuando lo hacíamos, siempre me cuidé porque me sentiría atemorizado de que te enfermaras por mi culpa…así que puedes estar segura de que tú estás limpia…" el chico dio la excusa más idiota que se pudo haber escuchado en una confesión de infidelidad.

Acto seguido, Rei Miyamoto le quebró la escoba en la cara para que este cayera completamente noqueado encima del cuerpo desnudo de Yuuki Miku. Y con eso se dio fin a la relación entre Hisashi Igou y Rei Miyamoto.

Posteriormente, Rei recogió y guardó todas sus pertenecías y se largó de la habitación…pero antes se había encontrado nuevamente al intendente que le había pedido el favor de traerle la escoba.

"Disculpe señor, pero rompí su escoba…" Rei se excusaba con pena.

"No se preocupe señorita, aún tengo muchas de ellas en la bodega…pero al menos espero que reflexione firmemente de lo sucedido, yo no conozco su historia… pero supongo que esto es solo el principio, así que le deseo suerte", el intendente del hotel profesó sus buenos deseos a la chica y posteriormente le dio paso a la chica del soujutsu para que se retirara definitivamente del hotel.

Un dato curioso es que el misterioso hombre encargado de la limpieza comenzó a desaparecer como si se tratara de algún fantasma, el hecho de que se aparezcan niños y luego un señor de limpieza en el momento oportuno significa que es alguna señal que quizás uno merezca oportunidades en la vida.

El hotel *La promesa de la vida* definitivamente es un lugar muy singular y misterioso.

***FIN FLASBACK***

"Así que Yuuki Miku…no me extraña, su madre siempre fue la perra de la banda de rufianes en la que pertenecía, yo siempre escuchaba rumores de que ella misma se hacía llamar la concubina de todos, asco de mujer… y creo que su hija va con el mismo rumbo, como dicen: de tal palo tal astilla", dijo Kiriko sin sorprenderse de alguna manera mientras arrojaba un poco del tabaco de su cigarrillo en un cenicero de la mesa.

Al parecer la historia contada por Rei Miyamoto se prolongó, como para que ahora Kiriko Miyamoto estuviera fumando un cigarrillo para pasar el tiempo, mientras escuchaba a su hija dar su versión de los hechos.

Rei Miyamoto mostraba signos de haber llorado mientras relataba lo sucedido en Okinawa, pero pese a ello se da a entender que Kiriko jamás se inmutó por ello…el hecho de haber escuchado tan desagradable experiencia en la vida amorosa de su hija no le convenció en lo más mínimo… así de dura era la mentalidad de Kiriko Miyamoto, la mujer que en su juventud fue la feroz líder de su pandilla.

"Escucha Rei, yo ya he conocido tu tipo de historia en mi juventud y créeme que todas las mujeres afectadas por ello terminan suicidándose por el amor triste que tuvieron con esa clase de imbéciles, aunque claro yo terminé vengando sus muertes golpeando a esos tipos donde más les dolía literalmente…me aseguré que ya no les funcionará por el resto de sus vidas y que les quedará de recuerdo de que con el corazón de una mujer no se juega", dijo Kiriko.

Se podía observar como la mujer mayor se inflaba de ego y orgullo mientras contaba una pequeña anécdota de sus días de juventud.

"Y entonces, que hago ahora", soltó la incógnita la chica Miyamoto.

Kiriko terminó de fumar su cigarro y arrojó la colilla al cenicero.

"Primero, antes que nada iremos al hospital a que te hagan chequeo completo…porque yo no confió plenamente en lo que te dijo el estúpido ese... así que si es de una enfermedad de lo que estas preocupada de los resultados de los análisis, yo me preocuparía más por el otro resultado", dijo Kiriko con el semblante serio.

"Yo también me cuidaba madre, tampoco soy tan estúpida como para dejarme embarazar en este punto de mi vida", comentó algo ofendida su hija.

"Pero si tan estúpida como para dejarte follar sin condón y en especial por el hecho que fuiste tú quién le pidió sexo sin el forro y todavía le dabas mamadas", dijo Kiriko sin perder ese tono serio. En definitiva Kiriko Miyamoto era una mujer muy experimentada antes esos casos como para hablar con tanta naturalidad.

Si Kiriko Miyamoto fue una rebelde de joven, eso no significaba que fuera una guarra como la chica Yuuki que conoció en un enfrentamiento de bandas por los territorios de su barrio. Por otro lado, con temas relacionado al amor y al sexo daba gracias a las experiencias *sanas* que tuvo con el que ahora es su marido, el inspector Miyamoto fue el primer y único amor que conoció y que además era feliz por ello.

"Aun asi, en todo momento me cuidé…jamás dejé las pastillas cuando sabía que iba a ir más allá con ese estúpido", Rei comentó con cierto desagrado puesto que recordó aquellos encuentros intensos en las que incluso se tomaban horas completas desarrollando el acto.

"Yo jamás confié en ese chico, la primera vez que lo vi siempre supe que escondía su verdadero ser…y que al final tú serias la que pagaría el precio", agregó Kiriko.

Haciendo cuentas de la vida sexual de Rei Miyamoto, ella perdió la virginidad dos semanas atrás, cuando invitó a Hisashi por primera vez a su casa y luego por lo demás la última vez fue en la escuela, precisamente en la bodega de utilería…y esa fue la única vez que tuvo relaciones con Hisashi sin que este llevara el condón…pero aun así, Rei no dejó de lado su responsabilidad con su salud en aquellos momentos. Así que en resumen, Rei a sus 17 años contaba con la experiencia de haber tenido relaciones sexuales unas tres veces; en su casa, en la bodega abandonada de la escuela y en la bodega de utilería del mismo recinto educativo.

Ya una vez establecido los puntos que hay que hacer al respecto ante la salud de la adolescente, Kiriko prosiguió con el siguiente tema.

"Escúchame Rei, con respecto al tema de tu noviazgo fugaz está más que claro que no te acercaras a ese tipo otra vez", dijo Kiriko.

"Eso ni lo digas, me da asco el pensamiento de haber amado a alguien tan vil, a alguien que se acostaba con una zorra mientras que salía conmigo, eso no lo pienso perdonar nunca", comentó Rei muy convencida a lo que se propone.

"Perdonar…", Kiriko resaltó el verbo dicho por su hija.

Rei solo alzó la vista ante lo dicho por su madre.

"Ahora Rei, quiero que hablemos acerca del perdón", comentó la señora Miyamoto.

La conversación cambió de rumbo ahora ante nuevo tema.

"Dime Rei, como esperas lograr el perdón de Takashi", decía Kiriko.

Dicho tema había desequilibrado por completo a Rei, ¿perdón a Takashi?, esa pregunta rondó por la mente de la chica.

"¿Por qué le pediría perdón a Takashi?, yo no le hecho nada", comentó incrédula Rei.

"Y todavía te atreves a decirlo sin vergüenza alguna", comentó molesta Kiriko.

"¿A qué te refieres?...no entiendo", dijo Rei expresando inocencia e ignorancia.

Kiriko sacó de su bolso una grabadora del tamaño de la mano y eventualmente le ingresó una cinta para que después lo pusiera sobre la mesa, precisamente enfrente de su hija.

"Una última vez Rei, quita esa máscara de inocencia que no va contigo así que habla ahora porque si no lo haces…desearas que yo no hubiera abierto las piernas hacia tu padre porque me niego pensar que mi hija sea una completa estúpida en toda la extensión de la palabra", la señora Miyamoto sí que sabía amenazar como lo haría una pandillera de barrio.

Ante lo dicho por la mujer del inspector Miyamoto, Rei temió una vez más por la amenaza de su madre, está por su parte solo observó que su hija seguía igual de perpleja que antes…al parecer si era una completa estúpida en la extensión de la palabra. Kiriko soltó un suspiro que denotaba su decepción hacia su hija.

"Rei, como sabrás… algunos profesores de Fujimi fueron alguna vez miembros de mi pandilla y ellos me hicieron el favor de *recoger evidencia* acerca de lo que has hecho y uno de ellos fue esto", eventualmente Kiriko pulsó el botón *play* de la grabadora.

Cuando la cinta comenzó a reproducirse, se escuchaba muchas voces…al juzgar por el nivel de tono, se daba por entendido que fue grabado en los pasillos de la escuela puesto que eran puros jóvenes o este caso, puras colegialas comentando los típicos chismes.

"Evidencia uno, la alumna Miyamoto esparciendo malos comentarios acerca del alumno Komuro", se escuchó una voz grave tal vez distorsionada intencionalmente para evitar identificar de quien se trataba.

Después de lo escuchado por la cinta…Kiriko puso un semblante más que enojado en su rostro y solo observaba como Rei palideció ante semejante hecho que había ignorado totalmente. Cuando comenzó a salir con Hisashi, ella había dicho cosas negativas y humillantes de Takashi solo para evitar que el prestigio de su ex novio no bajara y fuera electo como presidente del consejo estudiantil el próximo año.

La cinta continuó con la grabación y posteriormente se comenzó a escuchar la voz de la hija del venerado inspector Miyamoto.

"Hisashi pierde su tiempo con ese vago, el hecho de que Takashi esté con mi novio es porque se siente protegido y así puede evitar todos los castigos que le impongan", la voz de Rei era identificable de manera clara…no había truco, no había montaje, la grabación era genuina y lapidaria ante la esperanza de Rei de siquiera entablar una conversación con Takashi en un futuro próximo.

La grabación continuó, dando a entender que los chismes y rumores se esparcían como pólvora hasta llegar a un punto en que otras chismosas de lengua venenosa metían de lo suyo y hacían que dicho rumor se volviera aún más agresivo y vulgar que el original.

"Evidencia dos, la alumna Miyamoto diseña folletos repletos de insultos al alumno Komuro, dicho folleto son propuestas y de resultados que ofrecería Hisashi Igou como presidente del consejo estudiantil, el folleto contiene la imagen del alumno Igou descrito como el alumno perfecto de la escuela, y a un lado tiene tachado lo que pareciera una caricatura algo infantil de una persona, se desconocería de quien se trata, pero todo queda claro cuando debajo de la imagen está escrito casi con letra de niño de preescolar el nombre de Takashi Komuro.

Después de lo escuchado en la cinta, Rei recordó el folleto que ella misma había creado y le había encargado a las amigas inseparables; Mizusu y Toshimi, que sacaran copias y esparcieran los folletos en toda la escuela.

"Por el momento, esos son algunos de los hechos más resaltantes de lo que ha hecho la alumna Miyamoto con el objetivo de favorecer la imagen de Hisashi Igou y desprestigiar…casi dejando en ridículo con comentarios de vago e irresponsable al joven Komuro, si hay más novedad le reportaré más evidencia que requiera *Kiriko-oneesan*", la cinta dejó de transmitir la grabación dando a entender que había finalizado.

Kiriko dirigió su dedo hacia el botón *stop* del aparato y eventualmente la señora se quedó observando a su hija acerca de lo que tendría que decir en su defensa.

El hecho de que por la lluvia, el día se mantenía algo oscuro y que en la mesa en donde se encontraban madre e hija era iluminada por un solitario foco, dicha escena podría confundirse con un interrogatorio policiaco. Debido a la gravedad del asunto, eso no pareciera estar lejos de que se convierta en uno verdadero, en el especial con el correctivo que tiene en mente Kiriko Miyamoto ante semejante enojo que irradiaba en su rostro. En un momento posterior, Kiriko tomó otro cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca para proceder a encenderlo.

"Espero…que sepas que decirme ahora para apaciguar mi furia Rei", exclamó Kiriko dando a resaltar lo dicho con su expresión facial.

Rei Miyamoto finalmente entendió las palabras de aquel misterioso señor… "esto es solo el principio".

***RESIDENCIA TAKAGI***

En el gimnasio subterráneo del señor Takagi se podía apreciar el panorama de un entrenamiento extremo, el entrenamiento ya llevaba un desarrollo muy intenso puesto que el practicante palidecía ante el agotamiento físico que fue llevado a ese punto por la disciplina impuesta por aquel miembro del ejército de la familia Takagi…

Takashi Komuro tenía el pensamiento de haberse arrepentido por haber aceptado el entrenamiento de Muay Thai impartida por el elemento que había sugerido Yoshioka, que se mantenía expectante ante el entrenamiento.

Aquel elemento al servicio de Souichiro Takagi que impartía el entrenamiento al joven Komuro se destacaba por no ser tan alto, apenas unos 173 cm de altura, poseía barba y bigote unido dando el típico estereotipo de candado, el cabello lo tenía completamente aplastado con el peinado hacia atrás, tenía tatuajes de dragones orientales en ambos brazos, su vestimenta militar se destacaba por su camisa sport negra que cubría hasta los antebrazos del militar y sus pantalones de camuflaje negro y gris. Sus botas de color negro que cubrían hasta los tobillos hacían juego con la vestimenta del militar para entrenamientos.

El ahora maestro de Muay Thai de Takashi, era apodado Jet debido a que el militar era el más rápido y audaz en su disciplina de combate y también porque su nombre original es algo complicado de pronunciar en japonés puesto que el militar era de Taiwan, la cuna del mencionado arte marcial…así que Takashi estaba entrenando de mano de un maestro cuyo régimen y disciplina son casi brutales por el simple hecho a la extrema dedicación que los taiwaneses ven a su arte de combate como si fuera un culto religioso en su estado más puro.

"De pie", exigió Jet con un tono neutral de voz.

Fue la simple orden de su maestro que se mantenía estático ante él y con un semblante serio que estaba lejos de mostrar alguna otra emoción en el momento, al parecer los esfuerzos y resistencia de Komuro ante la simple sesión de calentamiento impuesta por su mentor no parecían haber convencido o cuando menos haberle agradado al taiwanés.

"Quisiera tomar un pequeño descanso", pidió Takashi…casi con un tono de estar rogando por el agotamiento.

Takashi solo inhalaba y exhalaba completamente exhausto y arrodillado en el suelo.

"De pie", Jet exigió nuevamente con el mismo tono de voz.

"Le estoy pidiendo que me deje respirar", Takashi casi gritó pero su voz comenzaba a apagarse.

"Komuro-kun, creo haberte dicho que Jet solo habla taiwanés, y solo habla japonés para afirmar o negar órdenes", comentó Yoshioka para hacerle recordar al joven adolescente el mencionado detalle.

Takashi se maldijo lo anterior, hasta ahora las ordenes de su mentor han sido tan básicas como "corre", "salta", "de pie", "procede" , "no pares", corre más rápido", "haz flexiones, lagartijas, sentadillas", etc.

"Yoshioka-san, dígale que me deje descansar un poco", rogó Komuro al uniformado de blanco.

Pero antes de que llegara a escuchar alguna respuesta por parte de la mano derecha de Souichiro Takagi, Takashi no pudo evitar un rodillazo con dirección a su rostro. Dicho impacto no fue fuerte, pero si moderada…se podría decir que es una llamada de atención al puro estilo de una disciplina tan exigente como la que entrena en esos momentos.

"Muy lento", dijo Jet, pero esta vez haciendo humor con una voz burlona.

Con un cuerpo totalmente débil y agotado, Takashi Komuro se hallaba tirado en el suelo y posteriormente el chico sintió que su mentor taiwanés pisaba su pecho como si fuera algo normal, precisamente a la altura de la clavícula donde el cuello se unía al torso de la humanidad de su persona. Posteriormente Jet agregó presión a su pisada imposibilitando que de alguna manera Takashi pudiera respirar.

"Entendía completamente lo que me pedias niño…pero para mí, el pedir un descanso y respirar significa esto", Jet daba a entender que incluso en el descanso habrá desafíos, en este caso… Takashi Komuro debe de tratar de poder descansar y respirar con un pie encima a la altura de su cuello que imposibilita el flujo correcto de oxígeno a los pulmones.

Takashi hacía de todo para salir de situación, primero lo esencial era retirar el pie de su maestro porque se estaba ahogando. Con pura fuerza de determinación, logró quitarse el pie encima y posteriormente ponerse de pie.

"¿Acaso usted está loco?…cof,cof", Takashi logró decir antes de seguir tosiendo por la asfixia producida por su maestro.

"¿De qué hablas?... estabas descansando y ahora estas de pie, así que continuemos con el entrenamiento", habló Jet si sentir pena alguna por lo dicho de su aprendiz.

"Yoshioka-san… usted me mintió, acaso no me dijo que él no hablaba japonés", pedía respuestas Komuro.

"Komuro-kun… ¿realmente crees que todo lo que te dice la gente es verdad?, por favor no sea ingenuo y continúe con su entrenamiento", Yoshioka comentó dando a entender que Takashi aún le falta madurar un poco.

Takashi solo escuchó atentamente lo dicho por el uniformado de blanco, así que si quiere madurar o dar un cambio como el que siempre deseó…tendrá que entrenar su mente de igual manera como lo está haciendo con su cuerpo.

"Takashi Komuro… prepárate, porque apenas comienza tu primera lección de Muay Thai", exclamó Jet tomando la postura de combate del arte marcial.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**|*MÚSICA (ENDING)*|**

***SCARS* **

**BY MAON KUROSAKI**

***(HELLSING ENDING OVA 9)***

* * *

**Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que me aparecía por aquí, jejeje… pero debido a que estoy sin internet desde hace una semana, se me arruinó la sorpresa de haber actualizado este capítulo el 11 de Octubre que fue el día en que este fic cumplió dos años de haber sido posteado desde el prólogo, pues ni modo… como estoy ahora en un café internet, pues hasta ahora pude actualizar (estuve escribiendo toda la semana) hice como 14 paginas borrador de este capítulo, no me gustó…lo volví a escribir y el resultado fueron 15 páginas…hasta ahora mi mayor record en un capitulo puesto que lo normal solo escribía de 7 a 11 paginas máximo.**

**Por cierto, si alguien pregunta como es el maestro de Takashi, Jet es el mismo militar de Rápido y Furioso 7 (Furious 7) "Tony Jaa", hay sacar que provecho de que ademas de m/Muay thai, también sabe parkour, ahí pondré un vídeo en mi Facebook.**

**Aunque ya esté a la venta el Gears of War 4, aun no lo podré comprar porque estoy pobre (maldita pobreza). Así que también me estoy perdiendo de mucho aunque no tenga internet….. **

**T_T" **

**Se despide OZZ F92.**


End file.
